Sweet Revenge
by kazema
Summary: What started as a pretense resulted to something neither expected. Especially for the kind of a guy he is: unfeeling. COMPLETE.
1.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Slam Dunk.

CHAPTER 1

Resting comfortably on the lounge chair by the balcony, Ayako gazed at the dark depths of the sky where stars sparkled like diamonds on black velvet. Fascinated, she breathed a sigh filled with content. Tomorrow's the first day of school and the thought of it brought excitement.

She would once again become the manageress of the basketball team; assist in the training of new aspiring players, mostly freshmen. _I hope they won't make it too hard for the captain and I_, Ayako thought as she spotted the brightest star.

According to coach Anzai, they would have to find new players as soon as possible. At yesterday's meeting, Coach talked about the urgency of finding players. It was only her, captain Akagi and vice captain Kogure who were called to attend. They talked about the possible prospects and the future training over tea at coach's house which was not that far from where she lived. It was there that time he handed a list of prospects. When she scanned the list of new freshmen students, one familiar name caught her attention. _Kaede Rukawa. What could he be doing in Shohoku?_

She sighed deeply, as if she already knew the challenges the team will be facing. They don't have that much time to prepare for the upcoming Inter High Basketball Competition. _Coach Anzai is right. We have to find players for the team, but even if we do, there's still not enough time for practice._

Ayako stretched her arms a little which had gone numb from supporting her head. She decided not to worry too much as it is useless. At 9:30, she went inside; she had to wake up early.

-o-:-o-

At half past nine, Rukawa was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It's weird that he can't sleep. Normally, when his body hit the bed, sleep would claim him at once. All the 'sleep' he had was probably catching up to him. Though he had an idea what made him still awake at such a late time.

He was not excited to have classes tomorrow; he didn't even like school as much as he likes playing basketball. Being the former captain of Tomigaoka's basketball team in junior high, he had learned a lot but now that he's a freshman at Shohoku, he had to practice harder because the competition's different.

-o-:-o-

On the first day of school, the hallways of Shohoku High building were filled with students. Most wore excited faces while some have the look of weariness on their faces. One person was leaning at the wall with his arms folded in front of him, looking bored. He wore an emotionless expression while observing his surroundings. At the same time, he was trying to ignore some girls who were staring at him.

He was used to that treatment; he'd been getting unwanted stares since junior high when he became the captain of the basketball team. He could tell by the way they looked at him that they knew him.

Rukawa barely smiled, barely spoke; he still couldn't understand why girls continue to stare at him or worse, even go out of their way to get his attention. He never liked girls who chase him; it never impressed him.

A tap on his shoulder broke his train of thoughts. He turned around and saw Ayako smiling at him. She was one girl he couldn't bring himself to ignore. She had been good to him and besides, her character demanded respect. She's naturally friendly and unlike the other girls; she's tolerable; she's not like them who try to get his attention.

Ayako was a schoolmate and a friend, somehow. She wasn't popular in junior high but he knew some of his classmates had a crush on her even though she's a year older. It's not complicated to talk to her unlike the girls back at his former school who give different meanings to his actions. Not that he ever acted on anything. A simple glance for them was equivalent to almost asking them on a date.

"Rukawa, what are you doing here?" she looked happy but not surprised to see him.

"I'll be studying here," he simply said, his expression blank.

"How come?" She prodded, showing interest on the reason behind it.

"It's near my house," he said, as if it was the obvious reason. No matter how lame the reason, that was true. But that's just second to the real reason. He decided to enroll at Shohoku in spite of the fact that there were lots of schools that offered him scholarships. These schools were included in Kanagawa's top four prefectures and yet he opted to choose Shohoku because he wanted to be the one responsible for leading the school to become one of the top 8 teams in basketball. He didn't want to play for a school where his skills wouldn't matter.

"Is that so?" she said smiling, looking thoughtful. She seemed unaware that some girls were staring at her with envy in their eyes. Whispers could be heard, audible enough for Rukawa to hear. "Who is she?" "Is she his girlfriend?" "Why's he talking to her and not to us?" "We're prettier than she is. Look at her."

Rukawa looked at the girls with narrowed eyes. The girls thought that they've caught his attention but they were wrong. There was nothing in his expression that signifies he's pleased neither with the attention he's getting nor with the whispering.

Ayako caught up and was now aware of what's happening. "Had they been staring at us like that since I talked to you?" He nodded. "Looks like I have to go before your girlfriends tear me apart," she mused. She was about to head down the hall when she remembered something. She bolted back, her curls bouncing, "By the way, as the manageress of the basketball team, I am inviting you for the try-outs that will be held at the gym later today at 4:00. I hope you'd come; to make it official."

"I thought you said you'll never take on it again after Tomigaoka?" he said, though not surprised that she's the manageress.

Ayako's expression clouded for a second then was instantly replaced by a cheerful face. But she failed miserably at that. "I know what you're thinking! The truth is, I would have given it up, but I can't. I need to be in it, I mean it helps me get my mind off of things." Then she laughed, with a hint of nervousness that he easily detected. He also noticed the sadness in her eyes when she said it. "Okay," he said, wondering what those 'things' were but did not dare ask.

And then the first bell rang signaling that classes were about to begin. He pushed himself away from the wall.

"Just be there, okay? I'll be expecting you," then she hurried down the hall.

"I'll be there," he said, even though she can't hear him anymore. He wouldn't miss it for anything.

-o-:-o-

Meanwhile, a pair of beautiful eyes looked at Rukawa longingly. It followed his every move like a hawk would do on its prey. She saw him talking to a girl, treating her not in a special way, but he talked to her.

_I wonder who she is. They seemed to know each other pretty well._ Amira Sendo, a freshman, liked Rukawa Kaede ever since she saw him play at the junior high basketball competition.

Jealousy was now consuming her. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to know she existed. _You'll fall in love with me Rukawa._

-o-:-o-

Rukawa sighed out of boredom; it's not even near 4 o'clock yet. He was sitting at one of the benches near the Gym. He didn't want to be the first to arrive at the tryouts so he'd rather stay there. Talking about punctuality, he remembered the last time he'd been late and it wasn't good. It was the most important basketball competition and as the team captain, he was expected to be there before the game begins. But what can he do if he overslept and almost forgot about the game. Anyway, their coach only shouted at him which he was able to ignore. They won anyway, that's what mattered.

He glanced at his watch; seeing that it's already 3:45, he headed for the Gym doors. As he got closer he could hear dribbling and shouting. His adrenalin rushed at the sound of it. When he stepped inside, he noticed the shiny floor and students gathered in groups. His attention was caught by a redheaded guy at the far corner of the court. It looked like a basketball attached to a body; the guy's head was a flaming red orange. He can't help but smirk at the odd sight.

Ayako appeared beside him and he didn't even felt her presence until she spoke. "So, what's the smirk for?" she asked, with an inquiring look. She didn't miss what crept over his usually expressionless face.

Rukawa looked at her, a little surprised at what she was wearing: white fitted t-shirt and black shorts that almost fit like second skin with a matching red cap to manage her wild curls. She looked boyish and tough like he always knew her way back in their school. How come he's always surprised to see her look this way during practice?

"Hey, I'm asking you young man," she said when Rukawa did not reply at once.

"I'm not young. You're only a year older," he pointed. "The guy over there has a funny hair, that's all" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm, that's Hanamichi Sakuragi. He calls himself the basketball genius," she said. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to the rest of the guys." Ayako took him by the arm and they went to the group. She navigated him expertly through a throng of people, stopping occasionally for introductions.

"Hi guys! Toughen the warm-ups!" she cheered. Rukawa noticed how the young players looked at Ayako with admiration. She didn't seem to care that she created distraction among them.

"Finally, I'd like you to meet Takenori Akagi, the captain and Kiminobu Kogure, vice captain," she paused. "That's Hanamichi Sakuragi as I've already told you and Ryota Miyagi, point guard," she finished. "This is Kaede Rukawa, a freshman from Tomigaoka high school, a former schoolmate," Ayako proudly introduced.

Just then, the coach arrived. "Guys, gather around please." The noisy crowd miraculously complied and was all-ears. "This is coach Anzai." Ayako said. He was an old man, too healthy with white hair.

And so, the try-outs began. The freshmen showed quite the same level of skills but Rukawa was different from the rest; he stood out.

Try-outs ended at 5:30 and all were worn-out from the intensity. Results will be posted tomorrow at the club's bulletin board. Everyone went home except for team members and the coach.

Coach Anzai talked to Akagi for some pointers and then he turned to Ayako for the results she had recorded. For twenty minutes of deliberation, they completed the list of passers. They selected only 10 out of 30 participants. And Rukawa's name topped the list.

-o-:-o-

Though it was already late, Ayako didn't feel sleep coming anytime soon. It was past her bedtime but she's still awake. She was filled with hope because the team had Rukawa. She knew he's a good player. _In fact, he's more than good based on the try-out results. Having players like him would mean the team might make it to the Inter High. But the team can't just depend on him. He still needed more practice to improve his skills. We still need some players who have skills that will complement each of the team members_.

Then out of the blue, she remembered Rukawa's words at the hallway: I thought you said you'll never take on it again after Tomigaoka?

She liked basketball then. And she liked it more now surprisingly after what happened two years ago. . .

to be continued


	2. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Slam Dunk.

CHAPTER 2

Ayako sat under the shade of a tree in the school premises. Her classes were over at 4:00 so here she was, waiting for her cousin Rumi so they could both go home. They were both in their last years in junior high at Tomigaoka. It was a good thing the practice was cancelled; she needed the time-out from her role as manageress. _Finally, I could get some cleaning done._

"Ayako!" Rumi came rushing from the school building, excited. "Didn't you know that there's a basketball game at Ryonan High today?"

Before she could even answer, Rumi took her hand and pulled her up, "Let's go to Ryonan High. I want to watch the game!" Rumi was unstoppable especially when she wanted something, like this for instance.

Even though Ayako knew she had little hope of escaping Rumi, she tried. "I don't think that's a good idea. I thought you said you'll help me clean the house," she gave a disapproving look to change Rumi's mind. But Rumi would not give up that easily.

"Please Ayako. Let's watch the game. It'll be great. There are lots of cute guys there and besides, my boyf-" she stopped short, realizing what she had just said.

Ayako heard it loud and clear. It shocked her that Rumi's has a boyfriend without her knowing of it in the first place. "You have a boyfriend! Why didn't you tell me about this!"

"I'll tell you on the way to the game. Please?" Rumi was so persistent that in the end, Ayako was left without a choice but to come along.

-o-:-o-

When they arrived at the Ryonan High Gym, she was amazed to see a lot of people had already gathered, to think it's only a practice game between Ryonan and Shoyo. _If this is only a practice game then what more if it's a game in the nationals?_ The bleachers were packed with a cheering crowd, both from the competing schools and some from other schools nearby.

They found a perfect spot. She thought she'd get bored during the game but was she wrong about that. The plays were amazing. She looked at the crowd of guys who were shouting maddeningly at the other side of the bleachers. They were cheering for Ryonan. _Looks like they're players too and they are the same year as us, though I don't know from what school._

In that crowd, her eyes fell on one guy. He wasn't cheering loudly like his friends. He was just intensely watching the game. She wouldn't deny the fact that he's cute even though he was more than twenty feet away from where she sat.

After the game, Rumi held her hand firmly, obviously not giving her a chance to escape. Approaching the boyfriend, who was congratulating Ryonan's captain Uozumi, Ayako noticed how Rumi put on her best smile.

Rolling her eyes, Ayako almost stopped in her tracks when she saw the guy from the bleachers earlier, the one who was intensely watching. She suddenly felt the need to run away.

_Who wouldn't want to hide when he must've seen me staring at him a couple of times?_ But Rumi was still holding her hand tightly. Ayako's chance of escape extinguished.

The two guys were having a serious conversation when Rumi cut in. Koshino proudly introduced Rumi to Sendo as his girlfriend. Then Rumi introduced Ayako to both guys. All she could manage was a small smile. Sendo held out his hand for a handshake, maintaining eye contact as intense as earlier. She was hesitant to take his hand for a moment but then accepted in way of respect.

"Nice to meet you," Sendo said. "Same here," she replied, acting as though it didn't surprise her at all when their hands touched.

As Rumi and Koshino talked about hanging later with Sendo and her at a café nearby, realization dawned on Ayako. _So this is a date. Why would Rumi have to bring me along for this? Why am I holding my breath? Is it because his eyes never wavered when he looked at me? Snap out of it Ayako, you're just imagining things!_ All these thoughts caused a riot in her head; her palms were beginning to sweat.

While Rumi and Koshino intentionally ignored them, Ayako was observing Sendo in a not too obvious way. She had to admit; he's good-looking up-close. Cute was not the right word to better describe him. It didn't suit him at all. He's charming, even without doing nothing; just a simple smile is enough to catch any girl's attention.

Sendo seemed more popular than the players of Ryonan. She was well aware of the girls squealing everywhere. She overheard from Rumi and Koshino's conversation that they were there to support a former schoolmate, Uozumi.

She was looking or rather staring at Sendo when he turned to her. Instead of looking away, she looked him straight on, defiantly. He just smiled - that smile made him look anything but charming. _Does he always do that, smile some more until the girl he smiles at melt? It wouldn't' work on me! But please, stop smiling._

They've been looking down at each other for quite awhile; Ayako was the first to look away. She didn't notice the victorious smile that crept on Sendo's face.

-o-:-o-

Sendo, based on observation, came to a conclusion that there's nothing special about her. She seemed like the quiet type. She looked like any ordinary girl. But then again, when he got the chance to really look at her for a long time, he realized that she's pretty. Her long curly hair was framing her beautiful face. And he could see a show of displeasure forming in her lips.

While the new acquainted observed and assessed one another to what they thought was discreet enough, Rumi and Koshino traded meaningful glances.

-o-:-o-

Rumi suggested they eat dinner at a fast food nearby instead of just having snacks. At first, Sendo was reluctant to come along but through Koshino's persistence, he agreed. He's hungry anyway.

Ayako on the other hand can hardly wait to go home but Rumi's eyes were trained on her now, pleading. _Why didn't I see this coming? I should have just run away after the game._ Again, Rumi won.

Moments later, they were seated at a table for four in the nearby fast food chain. After the waitress, who seemed to have been mesmerized by the sight of the two guys, took their orders, Rumi and Ayako were whispering at each other, unmindful of the guys sitting across them.

Ayako didn't want to be rude so she stopped nagging Rumi. She simply stayed quiet, listening on as Rumi and Koshino talked and laughed about trivial things. Sendo chose to stay quiet as well. She looked around, anywhere but at the guy in front of her.

Out of the blue, Sendo cleared his throat, as if he was going to start a conversation because the silence between them was deafening even though Rumi's laughter filled the place. But before he could start, Ayako suddenly jumped from the seat and said "I have to go. I remembered I have to do some homework. Nice meeting you Koshino and Sendo. Bye!" She hurried, not giving Rumi a chance to react. Well, that was easy, she thought once she was out of there, running as fast as she can.

-o-:-o-

Ayako was preparing to sleep when Rumi barged in the room and sat on her bed, bouncing on it more than usual. "Sorry for dragging you to the practice game," Rumi was obviously in to something. Has a favor to ask, maybe.

Ayako shrugged her shoulders. Rumi took it as a sign that the apology was not taken seriously. "Hey, talk to me. Are you still mad?"

"Well, it's alright that you dragged me. I enjoyed the game. I got some ideas on the defense and offense plays. It's just that you should've told me you already had a boyfriend! How were you able to keep it from me? And when do you plan on telling me?" she demanded, feeling hurt that her cousin kept it a secret.

"I was going to tell you. It's just that I feel uncomfortable talking about it. You might object and tell my parents." Rumi explained.

Ayako was several months older and she was like Rumi's bigger sister even though they are of the same year at Tomigaoka. "One thing that I didn't like was you playing the matchmaker. You think I didn't know what you're trying to do, do you?" she pointed out, resting her chin on her knees.

"I just want you to have a boyfriend." Rumi said flatly. "But I guess you're not interested," she pouted with arms folded in front of her chest.

"You're right. I'm not" Realizing she sounded like she would never ever want to have a boyfriend, "Not now," she added immediately.

"Why? Sendo seemed to be interested in you," Rumi countered, her eyes gleamed with mischief.

"I'm not ready to get into a relationship. And how can you tell that he's interested?" Ayako asked, not liking where the conversation was heading. She tried to ignore the excitement that's now hovering over her when she thought of the possibility.

"Hiro-kun said so," Rumi sounded so sure of herself.

"Even if it's true, I won't believe it anyway. I don't have time for that, you know what I mean," she declared. "Just stop playing the matchmaker and I won't tell on you. That's a deal, okay?"

Rumi just rolled her eyes, disappointed that her cousin was not interested in having a boyfriend and not interested in Sendo. _Maybe his charms didn't work on Ayako. Or was she only pretending?_

"Here's some advice. Don't take it seriously, I mean you wouldn't know what might happen in the future. Just in case you two won't last long, but it's not that I hope you two would break up. It's just that…you know. Do you get what I mean?" Ayako felt frustrated at her sudden incapacity to express her thoughts.

Rumi nodded in response even though it sounded silly to hear an advice about relationships coming from Ayako of all people.

"Is there anything else?" Ayako asked, glancing at the wall clock. "It's late."

"I'm glad you don't object with my relationship with Hiro-kun. He's a nice guy," Rumi said dreamily as she headed for the door.

There was this look in Rumi's eyes that Ayako had once wished to have. But that was a long time ago. She didn't know why she suddenly discarded the idea of having a boyfriend. "Yeah, he is. You look so in love with him, it shows."

"Goodnight Ayako. I hope you have a dream about your future boyfriend," Rumi teased as she turned around to give her one last look before closing the door.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not thinking of any guy right now. Goodnight!" she pulled the covers up her chin, ready to get a long and restful sleep.

To her dismay, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Sendo's face kept flashing in her mind and she had no idea why. It's like her mind's got a mind of its own, it's scary.

-o-:-o-

Saturday afternoon, Ayako decided to head to the beach and take photos of the beautiful and tranquil place. She asked Rumi to come with her. Unfortunately, the girl had other plans. _A date with her boyfriend that is! She'd rather go with Koshino than enjoy the beach with me_.

Holding her camera bag, she spotted the perfect place. The view was beautiful and breathtaking. She spread out the blue blanket on the shimmering sand and placed her camera bag on it, to weigh it down since it's a little windy. She sat for a while to enjoy the breeze and ocean scent. _It's so relaxing here. I should come here more often._

-o-:-o-

The weather looked good so Sendo decided to go to the beach and go fishing. On the way to his favorite fishing spot he stopped dead on his tracks. A few feet away, he saw a girl sitting on a blanket, thirty feet away. She had curly hair and fair skin that was complemented by her red sleeveless top and khaki pants. Without second thoughts, he walked towards her. Fishing could wait, he thought as he quietly approached the unaware Ayako.

-o-:-o-

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She got that same feeling whenever someone's watching her. Turning to her left, sure enough, her instincts were confirmed. Someone she thought she'd never see again was standing there, smiling, as the wind blew softly on his spiky hair.

"Hey Ayako, what are you doing here alone?" Sendo stood a few feet away, looking down at her, with a fishing rod slung on his shoulder and a pale on one hand.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" she busied herself scanning pictures on her digital camera, ignoring him on purpose, hoping he'd get the message and go away. 'Nothing' was an understatement but he didn't seem offended because she heard him chuckle, loud enough against the sound of the waves. He seemed amused rather than annoyed. "Just here to do the usual; sight-seeing while fishing."

Then there was silence. She thought he'd gone.

"Can I ask you something?" he blurted out.

"What?" she still wouldn't look at him. She was afraid that when she did, she wouldn't find the will to look away.

"Are you here every Saturday?" he said in a serious tone.

"Why?" And so where is this conversation heading? She still didn't dare glance at him. Imagine her astonishment when he squatted in front of her. She didn't realize that he would dare get that close. "Are you never going to look at me?" She could only stare back at him. Charming. She forgot to answer the question.

"I said are you here every Saturday?" he repeated, smiling pleasantly.

Regaining her lost composure, she calmly said "No; only when I felt like coming here."

"So what's the feeling that prompts you to go here?"

"Are you never going to stop asking questions?" there was a bite in her voice, the calmness gone now. It was all she could do to cover up the uneasiness she felt at his proximity.

"Are you not going to stop ignoring me?"

So he noticed; a little more of that treatment and he'll be out of here I bet. "I'm not ignoring you." _Maybe I should get out of here. What's wrong with me?_

She got up and started packing her things, set on going to the other side of the beach away from him if he permits.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No I'm not." She quickened her pace but he caught up easily. Having long legs is an advantage.

"Then why are you treating me like this?" there was a hint of confusion in his voice.

She stopped and then turned, "Tell me. Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" He still looked confused.

When she realized that she'll never get a straight answer, "Never mind." She quickened her pace more. Without a second glance she left him standing there, looking more confused.

After that incident, she chose to ignore the little voice that kept nagging her that she'd been rude. But the guilt wouldn't go away. Those thoughts usually plagued her at night when she's lying in bed. Sendo was being nice and yet she treated him like that. _Maybe he's just being friendly but who knows what he's up to. He might be laughing at me this moment for acting so weird around him._

It's been a month and she hadn't seen him around the beach. _If what Rumi told her was true, then where was he now?_ She decided to stop moping. He's just Akira Sendo. She felt regretful treating him that way. He didn't deserve it. But a bothersome voice taunted her to believe otherwise. _Every guy deserves it. How will I know if they're serious or not; if they're just playing games?_ She tried so hard to convince herself it's not rudeness.

That was what she always did to guys who show interest in her. There were a lot of them who gave up right after being treated that way. Sendo's not any different she suppose.

-o-:-o-

Even so, she didn't expect Sendo would prove to be different from the rest of the guys. One afternoon, at the school gate, she saw him waiting. He didn't put on any disguise at all. He was standing there with hands in his pockets, kicking at an invisible rock on the pavement. There must be something interesting in his shoes since he was looking at it keenly.

What his actions mean, she could guess, are symptoms of nervousness. It could be boredom for all she knew. She supposed standing there, while giggling girls passed by and guys eyeing him with suspicion was unsettling enough.

He didn't see her yet. She was contemplating whether she should approach him or simply disappear, pretend she didn't see him. Before she could arrive at a decision, Rumi who was just behind her ran towards Sendo. It distracted him and that was when he looked at Ayako, their eyes met, and she knew just what to do.

-o-:-o-

Several weeks had passed, from walking her home to watching a movie, there seemed to be a mutual understanding between them to not talk about what they might possibly have or where they're heading. She wanted to know but was afraid to ask.

She had never felt this way, like there's always something to look forward to besides basketball. Sendo insisted she call him Akira. If that's the case, then is he planning to get too close? Should she let him?

In one of their dates, when they watched a movie, she had a hard time concentrating on what they were watching. Reaching for popcorn was beginning to unnerve her especially when their hands touched so often.

to be continued


	3. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Slam Dunk.

CHAPTER 3

It's not what he felt for her that he was concerned about. But it was the feeling of wanting to see her again, to be with her.

Feeling his head ache, he decided to think it over tomorrow. He might see things more clearly and maybe he might get some useful advice from his best friend.

-o-:-o-

Koshino, who was on the phone (talking to Rumi) was surprised to see Sendo walk in. He immediately said goodbye for he was not comfortable when someone's listening, especially when he's talking with his girlfriend.

"So, to whom do I owe this visit?" he asked after placing the phone on its cradle, shooting Sendo with an inquiring look.

Sendo smiled at his formality. "You were talking to your girlfriend just now, right?" he said while sitting at the sofa.

"Yes, and what are you doing here, by the way?" he asked, running a hand through his somewhat long hair.

"So now I'm not allowed to come here even without any reason?" he prodded, as if hurt, but his smile said otherwise.

"C'mon! What is it you want to talk about?"

"I just want to ask you something," Sendo said seriously and then blurted, "Can't you guys get enough of each other?"

"Don't change the topic. This isn't about me, I could tell. And that's not what you came here for. But I'd answer you anyway. I enjoy every time I spent with her. Why are you here?"

"Last night, you were out with her," he said, "and just a while ago, you're talking with her."

"So, what's the problem with that? How did you know I was out with her anyway? I didn't mention anything to you about it, as far as I can remember," Koshino said suspiciously, his mind working into overdrive.

"Ayako told me." Sendo said matter-of-factly, as if it's common knowledge.

"So, this is about Ayako. Did you also go out last night? Why didn't you tell us? We could have had a double date," Koshino teased Sendo. "And where did you two go?"

"We watched a movie."

Koshino showed interest in what Sendo's about to confess.

"I think I like her," Sendo said, not looking at him but at his fingers.

"You think? You've been going out with her for weeks and you think. Are you serious about her?" Koshino was trying to make Sendo realize what he just said.

"I said I think. How am I supposed to know if I'm serious when I'm not even sure?" he said sarcastically.

"Come on, how can you not tell? I think she likes you."

"You think?" now it was Sendo's turn to be bemused.

"Yeah, how should I know when I didn't even see her when she's with you? The fact that she's going out with you is enough indication that she likes you."

Sendo pondered what he said.

"What do you plan to do now? Because based on what you said, I could say she might only be a pretty distraction to you. Some sort of a diversion from basketball."

Sendo shook his head. He can't accept that; she's more than just a diversion. _She can't just be a distraction, is she? Distractions don't last. What do I do then?_

If he wanted this problem, or dilemma solved, he better have a sure answer. "I definitely like her," Sendo said.

"Fine, if you say so."

-o-:-o-

Sendo had been persistent and determined that he did whatever he could to be with Ayako. His mom wouldn't like the idea of him tripping over a girl. But who is Ayako? He can't exactly say. All he knew for sure was he's happy to be with her.

After two months, Akira and Ayako were officially together.

But before that happened, Ayako suffered a lot of dilemmas as well. When she can't keep it to herself anymore, what she felt for him, right then and there, one of the many nights he'd walk her home, at the porch of her house, she blurted out "Iloveyou and ihopeyoufeelthesameway…"

"What? Could you speak a little slower? I don't think I heard that right."

She felt her cheeks redden at the admission. _He can't possibly be mocking me._ She didn't know where she found the courage to repeat those words: "I said I love you…and…I hope feel the same way."

His silence seemed to take forever then he hugged Ayako, her hands limp on her sides. "I love you too. Can you not tell?"

She didn't know what to say so she hugged him back.

During those times, Sendo tried to keep from his mom that he had a girlfriend. She's too picky when it came to girls he wanted to date. Before he could get to know a girl, she had to know about her. She's so particular about it that if he knew any better, his mom was just exaggerating things, making it look essential. She's always prepared to discourage him. And in the end, it's always her who wins.

_But Ayako's different._

-o-:-o-

Rumi sometimes saw Ayako smiling. But she's not bothered about it. _Ayako's in love, just as I am._

"Wow, you look lovely. Pale yellow suits you best." Rumi said as she watched Ayako look at herself in the full-length mirror.

"Thank you for the compliment. You look lovely too." Ayako looked at Rumi, who was wearing a blue dress in a simple cut; it's length's an inch above the knees.

"Are we going there together or is Sendo picking you up?" Rumi asked while walking towards the vanity mirror. She picked a lip stick and expertly applied it to her lips.

"Akira said he'll pick me up." Ayako walked towards Rumi who was now applying light make-up. Ayako picked the eyeliner and carefully applied it to emphasize her eyes. Her hair was in a French twist, showing her slender neck and ivory shoulders while Rumi's was simply cascading down in soft waves.

After ten minutes or so of preparation, Ayako was ready to go. The door bell rang and Rumi was sure it's Sendo. "That must be Akira. I have to go. Bye. See you at the party." Ayako's voice faded as she ran downstairs.

Her breathe was caught in her throat at the sight of him while he could not hide the admiration when he saw her. Ayako looked radiant and not to mention, more beautiful.

-o-:-o-

The people danced all night long; the dance floor rarely thins out. Sendo held his hand to Ayako. "May I have this dance?" She took his hand. He held her in his arms while her head rested on his chest. It was Ayako's happiest night. To be dancing with Akira on a night like this is so romantic.

But happy moments aren't meant to last long; sometimes they end too soon.

"So, where to?" she asked after the party.

"Wait and see," he said.

Sendo brought her to the beach, to the same spot where they had a rather weird conversation.

"I could still remember when I saw you here. You were just any other girl but then now you're more than that to me. I never thought that I'd feel this way towards you," he was looking at the ocean as though he could see the visibility of the waves.

"Yeah, me too," she smiled at the memory of it. Then his hands clasped hers tightly, like he did not want to let go, like he wanted to memorize every little detail of her slender fingers and soft palm.

"Ayako, I have something to tell you," suddenly, he was serious. "It's about us, I mean I've been meaning to tell you this but now was the only time I got," he said, sadness evident in his voice. "It's about why I never introduced you to my mom. I don't know how to begin this…" He ran his fingers through his spiky hair, an indication of discomfort, which was now slowly rubbing off her happy mood.

Her curiosity of the matter grew stronger and so was the apprehension. "What about?"

"She practically ran my life for me. I don't want her too, but she's my mother and I can't disobey her," he said, his voice filled with despair.

Her eyes were trained on him and he can't even look at her.

"I'm going to the US next month."

"What is this about then, are you breaking up with me?" her voice weakened at the word 'breaking'.

"I'm not breaking up with you. I'm just going to be away for a year. I promise I'll come back and we'll be together again."

"Why do you have to go away?" She sounded like a child but she can't take it, she can't understand why he had to leave so sudden.

"My mom and I had always planned that I would continue my studies in the States. If I were given a choice, I prefer to stay here, with you," he hugged her. She broke free from his hug and asked through tear-stained eyes. "What will happen to us?"

"I'll always call you, we'll keep in touch."

"But that's…" _A long distance relationship? That won't work._ She didn't say it outright.

The ride to her house had been quiet. Without a word, she got out of his car and went inside, feeling drained and weary.

-o-:-o-

Days after that draining conversation, Akira neither called nor came to visit and check on her. Instead, an unexpected visitor came.

"Are you Ayako?" the woman asked, bearing resemblance to Akira.

"Yes, what is it?" How the woman looked at her made Ayako nervous.

"I'm Akira's mother." It was the first time Ayako met Akira's mother, in their seven-month long relationship. Mrs. Sendo looked kind but strict at the same time; but strict was more obvious. Ayako invited her to come in out of respect though she didn't really want to talk to her if it's about her relationship with Akira.

"This won't take long. I just want to tell you that my son's basketball career is very important. You know very well how good he is, I suppose," Mrs. Sendo said as she glanced around the living room.

Ayako had an idea where the conversation was leading but she listened nonetheless.

"I want you to break up with him. I think that you're the reason why he doesn't want to continue his studies in the U.S.," she said, point-blank, her face was emotionless. "We have planned his future. And I won't allow a girl to get in the way of my son's career."

Ayako felt her chest tighten. "What you're asking from me is not easy. I love him," she said "and I would never try to get in the way."

"You already are making this hard for him. You're the one that's stopping my son from leaving," Mrs. Sendo said. "Don't you think you're being selfish?"

Ayako was silent for a moment. _But I can't do what she wants._ "I won't break-up with Akira," Ayako said, determined to stand her ground.

"I want you to think about it. There's still time for the both of you. You're both young and what you have isn't that serious yet," she made it sound so easy. Ayako had never been this confused. She felt numb after that.

-o-:-o-

After a few days, Ayako invited Mrs. Sendo for breakfast. She dropped by her house even though she wasn't so sure is Mrs. Sendo would accept the invitation. _But I must do this. Since I can't decide, I'll let Akira decide for us. He hadn't shown himself for a few days now. I wonder what's wrong._

They were seated at a corner table at the coffee shop; both waiting for the other to start.

"Can I ask you something?" Ayako finally found the courage to start since she's the one who promted the meeting.

"Yes, of course." Mrs. Sendo put down her cup and looked at Ayako.

"Does Akira know about what you're trying to do?" Ayako can't help but speculate that Akira knew nothing about the interference.

"No he doesn't. And I hope that you won't tell him about this."

Ayako said nothing.

"Look, I'm not doing this because I dislike you. My son talks so much about you that I'm beginning to see you as a threat to his career. He lied to me because of you. And I'm afraid he's capable of disobeying me as well. So I'm begging you, please stay away from him." Mrs. Akira pleaded. This surprised Ayako as she was not prepared for this display of a different emotion.

"Are you saying I should be the one to decide for us?" Ayako was uncertain what to feel that moment. Should she be angry or feel pity for this woman?

"This is your call; you should be the one to decide. If you really love Akira, let him go." Mrs. Akira left after that declaration, leaving Ayako deep in thought.

-o-:-o-

_Shall I decide for the both of us?_ She went home still thinking about what Mrs. Sendo said. The house looked gloomy, same as what she felt. Rumi was out with Koshino. She had no one to talk to so she went to her room; she can't even cry.

_Are we really breaking up?_ She took a box of pictures from her closet. There was a picture of her and Sendo. They looked happy in the picture. It was taken last month. All the pictures she had kept in that box were pictures of Akira and her. He had been her favorite subject since she liked to take pictures. The beach was their favorite place. _What shall I do with these?_ Ayako didn't want to get rid of it.

There's a major possibility that Akira would choose his career over their relationship. Just the thought of that made Ayako want to cry. But she prevented herself from crying. _Calm down Ayako, you still don't know what Akira thinks about this situation._

But she can't calm herself. Thoughts of what's so unusual about their relationship came flooding to her. He never introduced me to his mother. He never told me anything about his family. And even his plans! She had no idea that he had plans to study abroad. If she knew it was serious, maybe she never let herself get too close to him.

Tears sprung from her eyes at the thought that maybe he never intended for them to last. And more tears flowed freely when she realized that maybe Akira didn't love her the way she does.

-o-:-o-

Akira didn't even have the courage to talk to her. Mrs. Sendo called and informed her that Akira decided to go to the U. S.

Ayako had no intention of seeing him off though. It's over. Last night, Rumi tried to convince her to talk to Akira before he leaves but she didn't give in no matter how much she wanted. It won't matter anyway even if they talk; he's still leaving.

Rumi gave up eventually. Ayako wanted to believe that when she sees him off, Akira might change his mind and never leave. But she's not insane to insist he stay when she knew very well that he needed to go. She didn't want to get in the way. _Maybe this is for the best._

Despite what happened, Ayako had a positive view of the days to come without Akira. She tried her best to forget him even though it killed her, missing him madly. She missed their times together, his funny jokes, his unpredictability, his sweetness. He always made her laugh.

Months passed and she was still thinking about him. Of how beautiful the beach could have been when he's around. They would plan to spend a day at the beach just talking, sharing each other's thoughts, talk about anything, without realizing the time. Lie on the blanket and gaze at the stars.

Finally, her first year at Shohoku came and still, she was having thoughts of him at times. She had to stop reminiscing because she would only end up feeling betrayed, and it hurt remembering what happened. Instead of having idle moments that permitted her to think more of him, she devoted her time to the basketball team.

When she first came to Shohoku, she was accepted as the manageress of the basketball team. She also busied herself with photography. But sometimes, photography reminded her of him. So she decided to do more of being the manageress. It helped her forget about Akira, slowly but progressively. She tried to convince herself that she didn't love him enough to hate him. And she wouldn't allow any more time be spent on thinking about him who's probably forgotten her.

_But who am I kidding? I still love him, and it sure will take a long time to forget._

Rumi gave her his address and phone number. She said it was from Koshino. Ayako had been tempted many times to call or write him. But her bruised pride stopped her from doing so. Instead of wallowing in their memories together, she put all her time in managing the basketball team...and she had become an expert in pretending it was all that mattered…

to be continued


	4. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Slam Dunk.

CHAPTER 4

_I can't believe I overslept!_

Ayako hurried to prepare for class and almost fell on her carpeted bedroom floor when she stumbled upon her bag on her way to the bathroom. After a quick bath, she put on her uniform. She barely had time to look at the mirror and brush her hair. Surely, she will be late.

Her first period professor had this habit of embarrassing anyone who comes late to his class. She'd have a dose of such cruelty, no doubt.

She rushed to the hallway on the second floor building. There were a few students outside. That means the first bell already rang a while ago and she didn't make it on time. She was looking for her assignment in her bag. It was a paper due that morning. She hoped the professor will still accept it even if she's late.

_There's still hope though, that is if he won't see me coming late. If only I can manage to slip into the room unnoticed._ She dug in her bag for the paper. Suddenly, she bumped into someone and almost fell on her butt because of the impact.

She looked up and was ready to confront the tall person who blocked her way. The protest died in her throat; it was Rukawa. He was able to get hold of her arm before she fell on the floor.

At that exact moment, Amira was coming out from the restroom. She saw what happened. Once again, she felt jealous that Ayako can get near him without being ignored or treated coldly. Before she could be seen, she hurried away, still envious of the sight.

"Rukawa! Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I've got to go. I'll be late. Bye!" Ayako said all at once.

Before Rukawa could even respond, she ran fast and stopped just in front of the closed door to calm down before going inside to face the Professor's wrath. Ayako tried to enter the room not making as much noise if possible. She went to her seat and was relieved to see the professor facing the board and was busily writing on it.

Unfortunately, he seemed to have sensed her presence, her late arrival that is. He must have had an eye behind his head or maybe he heard the door creak open. Her attempt not to get noticed failed as she now had the attention of her classmates.

"It's nice of you to join us Ms. Ayako," the professor with tennis ball sized eyeglasses said, sarcasm coated his words. Ayako slid lower in her seat, feeling embarassed. This caused a chuckle from some of her classmates. _Great! They are enjoying this._

The professor, who shook his head disapprovingly, seeing she learned her lesson, silenced the class and continued with the discussion. When the class was over, Ayako hurried outside. She's thankful that the professor accepted her homework. She didn't notice the girl who was following her the moment she got out.

"Hi. You're Ayako, right?" the girl walked beside her, giving her a warm smile.

Ayako didn't know her. But there's something familiar about the girl. She had beautiful eyes and shoulder-length jet black hair. That smile, Ayako had seen it somewhere before, she just couldn't remember where exactly.

"How did you know?" she asked, somewhat intrigued.

"All I know is that you're the manageress of the team." Amira said.

"Hey, would you like to come with me to eat?" Ayako ignored the fact that she just met her. Besides, it's a bit lonely to eat alone.

"Yes, that is if you don't mind," the girl seemed up to it.

"Of course I don't," Ayako said. _This girl seemed friendly._

"By the way, I haven't introduced myself yet," said the girl. "I'm Amira," extending her hand to Ayako, who took it and smiled back.

After weeks of being constant companions, Ayako invited Amira to come with her to the practice.

Finally, it's what Amira had been waiting for. Weeks of spending time with Ayako finally paid off.

They arrived at the gym several minutes before practice started. Ayako introduced Amira to the players. Amira felt nervous standing in front Rukawa. But she never gave away a hint that she admired him. "Amira, this is Rukawa. He's my schoolmate back in junior high," Ayako always felt the need to say this. Maybe it was because she wanted to somehow explain why Rukawa's attitude towards her is different from the usual.

Rukawa didn't smile back. He just gave a nod to Amira._ So that must be the reason why he's somewhat close to Ayako. They came from the same school. I guess that's just it. It makes sense. There's nothing to worry about._ But a part of her will never understand the reason why Rukawa talked to Ayako more than he would to anyone. Being schoolmates is not enough reason.

The practice began. Amira sat at one of the chairs at the side of the court beside Ayako.

Ayako was giving the guy named Sakuragi, if she remembered it right, basic lessons. She could hear his lamentations and self-acclaimed praises. But Amira's focus was on Rukawa's every move. She had to fight the urge to clap whenever he shot a ball that instantly got in the hoop so easily even when blocked. She had to keep her calm or else she'll end up embarrassing herself in front of him.

She had this weird idea that Rukawa actually ignored girls who showed their admiration. Since Ayako didn't seem to have a thing for him at all, Amira thought she'd better act like Ayako so she could talk to him. For now, that's what she's going to do. If the right time came, she might even consider asking Ayako for help.

Ayako was so busy with Sakuragi that she didn't notice Amira looking intensely at Rukawa all the time, never taking her eyes off of him. It's the look that almost all of the female population had on their faces whenever Rukawa was on the court or simply dozing off in class or anywhere he felt like sleeping.

Meanwhile, Rukawa was a bit disturbed. He never felt this uncomfortable from a girl's stare. There's something about this girl that was disarming, not in a good way though. He had no objections of her being Ayako's friend. But then he saw her twice, that was several weeks ago. One was during the first day of classes, where he saw her looking at him while he's talking to Ayako. And the other was when Ayako bumped into him at the hallway. He can't help get suspicious of Amira's motives for befriending Ayako.

As usual, Sakuragi was boasting of being the genius basketball man. Rukawa was sympathetic of the guy's constant need for attention. Ryota's looking at Ayako (with his heart-shaped eyes). Akagi shouted at Ryota for having his mind and his eyes on Ayako often during the practice, and today's not an exemption.

Rukawa's doing well in the practice, Ayako could see that. Mitsui's also doing well in his three-point shots. It took some time for him to bring back his skills ever since he left the team last year. He'd been practicing hard so he could catch up.

Ryota and Mitsui were group mates in the practice game. Unfortunately, because of Ryota's daydreaming they lost to Rukawa's team. Mitsui blamed Ryota for that. Ryota could only scratch his head (blushing while looking over at Ayako) "Sakuragi, don't make it hard for Ayako-chan!" Ryota shouted instead.

Ayako knew about Ryota's affection for her. But she wasn't interested in Ryota (poor guy). She had no intention of getting involved with a basketball player, not again.

She went to giving Sakuragi a lesson on the basics, but the guy's too stubborn and showy for his own good. He had no idea at all what's the importance of what they're doing right now. Because of his childish acts, Ayako's head already ached. He kept on complaining about why he wasn't allowed to play, and why he's at the corner of the court having lessons in basics when he's the genius basketball man. He said he could win against Rukawa if only he was allowed to join Ryota's team. After saying all these, he laughed out loud. Ayako shook her head at the way his mind worked wonders for himself.

"Rukawa! Rukawa! Rukawa! We love you Rukawa!" It's the Rukawa's angels cheering again.

Ayako felt sympathy for these girls. Don't they ever get tired? They seem to go crazy whenever Rukawa's around. And she wondered how they manage to be present whenever there's practice. Ayako shook her head in amazement on how many admirers Rukawa had. Almost all the female population at school wanted to be his girlfriend, even some of the male population, she heard (Ayako sweat dropped at the thought). That just meant Rukawa's a sought after heartthrob, even boys are attracted to him.

Unlike the silent type, those who would rather view Rukawa from afar, these three girls are so vocal of their admiration for him even if he continuously ignored them. She pitied these girls because of their unrequited love for Ice king.

Ayako glanced at Rukawa who remained quiet. She waited for his reaction; and again, nothing's changed; his face was void of any emotion. Sakuragi's the one with so much emotion now. He left her side and went to the girls who were standing outside the door, still cheering maniacally.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you know that you're disturbing my training?" he asked, towering over them with his height.

The girls were shocked. Sakuragi thought the girls were struck by his good looks and they realized he's better-looking than Rukawa. Sakuragi was imagining himself being cheered by his fans; having his own fan club, Haruko included.

But the girls laughed out loud; this burst Sakuragi's bubble. They were laughing at him. "You can't even be compared to Rukawa's foot. He's good-looking and you are not," the girls said in unison like a cheer, unaware that Sakuragi's face was burning in anger mixed with humiliation. Sakuragi closed the doors with so much force it might have had crushed down. He went back to the corner of the court and continued with his basic lessons. "I can't concentrate on my training with those girls screaming," he explained, while getting into position, resuming the basics stance. He was now determined to do what it takes to be the most genius basketball man, to be better than Rukawa.

-o-:-o-

"Ayako!" Rumi called. "Ayako!" she called again after hearing no response.

"I'm here!" Ayako replied, from her room.

Rumi saw Ayako staring at the ceiling. "Hey, I've got news for you," Rumi plopped on her bed.

Ayako was still staring at the ceiling, as if there's something interesting about it. "What's so interesting about the ceiling?" Rumi asked, looking up.

"Very funny," Ayako still did not move.

"Hey, you're the one who's being funny, staring up there like something's in it."

"Okay, I'm listening. Spill," she sat up, waiting for the news to be fired.

"I don't know if I even have to tell you this, but it is better you know it so you won't be surprised." Rumi looked hesitant.

"C'mon, tell me what it is. What's with the serious look?" Ayako prodded. "Did you and Koshino break up?" Ayako guessed.

"Of course not," Rumi rolled her eyes. "Here it goes. Sendo's coming back. Koshino told me yesterday," she waited for Ayako's reaction.

For a moment, Ayako went rigid. Just the thought of her ex-boyfriend coming back made her heart beat fast. Mixed emotions came to her all at once. _He's still my boyfriend; we never had a formal break-up. But considering how long it had been with no communication, we're not a couple anymore._

"When is it?" It was all she could manage to say.

"He'll arrive a week from now." Rumi gave her a sympathetic look.

to be continued


	5. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Slam Dunk.

CHAPTER 5

Two years had passed. She would only be fooling herself if she would say she had forgotten him. Because whether she liked it or not, a part of her left with him; a part of her was still hurting.

And what hurts most was part of her still hoped that when he comes back, they'd be together again. Another wishful thinking; she knew very well that they could not bring it back. And so she had to move on and put all the hurt behind; let go of it completely.

-o-:-o-

Seven days before Akira's arrival.

Learning that Akira's coming back made Ayako disoriented. At school, she somehow managed to get her mind off Akira because Amira was a good distraction. She made her laugh. She must have sensed Ayako's bothered state because of her late reaction to the jokes she'd been throwing at her.

As the day neared, Ayako was more disoriented, always spacing out.

"Ayako, is there something wrong? Come on tell me. I might be able to help you," Amira offered, her voice filled with concern. They were hanging out again the bench by the scool grounds. Before Ayako could say she's fine, Amira remembered something and began talking again.

"Before anything else, you know what? I'm so excited because my brother's coming home from the U.S. in a few days," Amira said, unable to contain her excitement.

Ayako thought she was off the hook because they're onto a new topic again.

"Really? You're lucky to have a brother," Ayako said, hoping this will last till the bell rang for the next class.

"I know, he's my elder brother and we haven't seen each other in two years," Amira's excited Ayako could see.

"So, how does it feel?" she asked, somehow managing to look interested.

Amira missed her brother so much, Ayako could sense. _Two years' a long time._

"When we were younger, we don't get along sometimes. But that's understandable. He's into basketball; one of the best players when he was in junior high. He's such a great brother. I'll introduce you to him one of these days," she said. "Ever heard of Akira Sendo?" she asked, oblivious to Ayako's paling complexion. "You know, one of the promising players? He went to the U.S. two years ago. Actually, I came from the U.S. I decided to come here and he decided to go abroad," Amira finished.

"Akira Sendo?" Ayako could barely say the name; and she could barely hear Amira talking.

"He's coming here and he'll be staying for good. I think he plans to enroll in Ryonan. Nothing good enough came from his studies abroad that's why he's coming back." Amira sighed, visibly concerned with her brother's studies.

The other day, learning that Akira is coming back was too much to take. And today, learning that Akira is Amira's elder brother is more than Ayako can handle. So far, all that's happened is unbearable.

And then the bell rang.

-o-:-o-

Ayako was still in a daze. She can't tell whether it's a bad or a good sign. _Why does that name always have to come up when I least expect it? So that's why Amira looks familiar. I've seen those eyes before, that smile._ They were the same as Akira's.

She was sitting at her seat near the huge windows, looking outside but not seeing, feeling totally lost. Her gaze stopped at a tree. There's someone sitting under its shade. She realized it's Rukawa. He must have had dozed off. That guy is not too picky when it comes to a place to sleep. It's like he doesn't care where he ends up sleeping. She shook her head at his unusual habit. He's sleeping peacefully that she worry he might end up forgetting the practice this afternoon or worst, he'll sleep there till morning. But she knew he's responsible enough. She saw how devoted he is, if that's the right term to use for someone who's concentrated on reaching his goals. _Just like Akira. Ugh! Why is it that everything has to remind me of him?_

She had no problem with Rukawa's habits. She knew the guy's tired of the afternoon practices. The real problem is Akira.

_When he comes back, what will I do? How will I face him? Can I face him without breaking down? Even though it's almost been 2 years, I'm still hurting whenever I thought of him._

Ayako dismissed all these thoughts at once when she heard the professor calling names for the graded recitation. She had to pay attention. She'll try to figure out how to answer all these questions later. _I have to think this through. But before I could do that, I have to deal with Sakuragi first._ They have another practice and training. She noticed that Sakuragi's getting better in the basics. At least there's progress.

-o-:-o-

Rukawa was preparing for practice. He's still half sleep it seemed; the nap he had under the tree's shade didn't seem to be enough. When he arrived, he went straight to the locker room to put his bag. When he opened the locker door, a piece of paper fell on the floor. Curious, he opened it and read. It's a love letter; no doubt that it's a girl's handwriting. _How did this get here?_ He had been getting love letters in his locker since the day he set foot at Shohoku. He crumpled the paper and threw it on the trash can like a ball to a ring. And it's in. He changed into his white t-shirt, black shorts and basketball shoes. He went to the court and started dribbling the ball, practicing his moves, warming up.

The love letters, he can't count how many letters he had received so far. It doubled when he got in the team. He received letters almost every day, which he wouldn't even waste his time on. They all went straight to the trash bins like what happened to the one he just found in his locker. _Why won't they get a life?_ He can't stop wondering over and over again even though he already knew the answer. Those girls won't stop because they weren't affected by the cold treatment he's giving them.

I'm tired of being bugged by these girls. I'm getting tired acting like I don't care. All I want is for them to leave me alone. What could I possibly do instead of just ignoring them? They don't seem to mind the kind of treatment. Are there any other treatments? He can't help asking; he may sound desperate but he's serious. _Is there another way?_

-o-:-o-

Practice will almost start and Ayako was surprised to see Rukawa was already there and so were all the members. She's late. She lost track of time. That's the reason she'll give when someone asked. Luckily, they never asked why and she's relieved they didn't. She never had to lie about what really happened. _You've been thinking too much about Akira. Stop it Ayako, you're just wasting your time on someone who must've forgotten you already. It's been two years and you're still waiting?_ She castigated herself for letting it affect her focus.

Rukawa noticed Ayako's unsettled state. She looked anxious, like her mind was drifting somewhere else, it's evident on how her brow would crease. He can't help but Wonder what could it be that she's so anxious about. _Could it be that the point guard's pestering her?_ He's worried why Ayako's acting strange.

Ayako looked at Rukawa to divert her thoughts. He was busy doing shots. These past few days, she noticed that he's getting better and better. That's what Sakuragi must've been musing about yesterday because he noticed it too. _That means Sakuragi has to work harder to beat him._ Sakuragi's such a pain in the head. She glanced at the red-head. _But to be fair, he's also doing great, it won't be long before he could finally play with the team._ There's a big chance for the team to make it in the National Championships. Before that, we must first overcome the Inter High. She glanced back at Rukawa. And she was surprised to see him looking at her, as if contemplating her state of mind, trying to read it.

-o-:-o-

Ayako was walking home; feeling more than happy to be done with training Sakuragi. He's acting weirder every time. She didn't see Rumi at school today. _I wonder where she went to. Maybe she had a date again with Koshino. Their relationship is getting stronger while I'm here going crazy thinking about Akira._ She felt pathetic.

Five days to go Before his return. How could a day pass by that fast, she wondered. Ayako took the key from her bag and opened the front door. The house felt so quiet. Her parents were in Tokyo, running their family business. They visit her at least twice a month. Even though her parents were away, they never failed to check on her and her cousin Rumi. Ayako's an only child and Rumi's like a sister to her.

She went upstatirs, to her room, took off her uniform and wore comfortable pajamas. She sat on her bed, lied down and closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves. Breathe in. Breathe out. She repeated it a couple of times hoping peace will wash over her. She was mentally and emotionally tired. She immediately fell asleep.

When sleep seemed to overcome Ayako, she heard Rumi's footsteps. Her cousin was calling out to her while running up the stairs. Rumi appeared at the door, catching her breathe.

"What happened to you?" Ayako asked, still feeling sleepy.

"I don't know if it's a good or bad news. But judging from how you reacted, I think it's bad," Rumi said, sitting on the bed.

"What's the bad news?" Ayako asked, even though she had a feeling she won't like it.

"Sendo's coming back in two days!" Rumi exclaimed.

"What? I thought you said in a week?" Ayako almost shouted. She sat upright, sleepiness abandoning her.

"Hiro-kun told me this afternoon. Why does it matter anyway? It still doesn't change the fact that he's coming back, right?"

"I know. But I'm not yet prepared to face him. What if we came across each other?" Ayako felt more panicky than ever.

"I thought you said you were over him" Rumi looked at her suspiciously. "You don't look like it."

"Of course I'm over him. The only thing that's not over is our relationship. We never had a formal break-up. I felt like I can't completely move on if we don't settle what was left unfinished," Ayako explained.

"Okay, I understand. So, what will you do?"

"I still don't know. What should I do?" Ayako was desperate.

"I'll try to think of something though I'm not sure I can give you some advice in time for his arrival. Hiro-kun told me Sendo wants to see you and repair what was broken between you two."

"The hell he won't." Ayako interjected.

"He wants you back. Hiro-kun said so." Rumi tried not to laugh at Ayako's reaction. "What will you do?"

"I'm still thinking of a plan," Ayako said, her thoughts where in disarray.

"Do you really have to?" It bothered Rumi how Ayako took the news. "Why don't you just walk up to him? Break-up with him and that's it!"

"You don't understand. To tell you honestly, I may still have feelings for him. I'm not so sure of myself if I could handle seeing him again. I don't want to just walk up to him without being prepared. Or he walking up to me, and I wouldn't even be able say a word," Ayako sighed. "One thing's for sure, I'll definitely tell him that we're over. No matter what."

"Even if you may still love him? What if he doesn't stop following around?" Rumi asked, weighing Ayako's determination.

"Then that's the time I should plan for what to do next. As of now, we don't know how he would deal with what I have to say to him the moment we see each other," Ayako said. "You know what? I just hope he would accept it because I don't know what to do if he didn't."

to be continued


	6. 

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Slam Dunk nor its characters.

CHAPTER 6

Rumi left Ayako's mind in turmoil. It drifted to a thought that she shouldn't be considering at all. She had to have some sleep; but her mind refused to. Even when she closed her eyes, his image was so clear, it's as though Akira never left. _This is bad; I'm losing my sanity. I must figure out how I'd get it back._

-o-:-o-

Ayako's mind wandered away again. She couldn't bring to a halt the feeling of uneasiness that consumed her since last night. After this day, her mind and heart will never be at peace. _Don't let Akira get to you. You must never let him get to you or else you'll end up being a fool again. Stop thinking of him; or you'll end up neglecting your studies and your responsibilities as the manageress of the team._

It took all of Ayako's concentration to focus on the ongoing discussion. Even though she thought she was doing well in hiding her distress, Ryota sensed something. He could tell just by looking at her that she's preoccupied since yesterday. It worried him.

After class, Ayako gathered her books and walked past her chatting classmates. It's been a habit for some students not to go home straight away after class. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. All she wanted to do was just go home and think. _Think is what I always seem to do these past few days._

-o-:-o-

A letter again. Rukawa crumpled the scented stationery while trying to control the irritation that's overwhelming him little by little. He couldn't tolerate it anymore.

He struggled to be calm; he had to get going now or he'll be late for practice. On his way out the locker room, he bumped into Amira. He didn't know if she did it on purpose or if it's his fault. Again, he felt rather weird about her like she's hiding something.

"Sorry," he said, though emotionless, a few girls at the hallway were surprised to hear him say it. He walked off.

"Who is she?" the long-haired girl asked. "I don't know. I hope she isn't that important to Rukawa," the pony tailed girl said. "I heard he doesn't have a girlfriend yet," the short-haired girl, hopeful. Rukawa heard this; it only added to the annoyance he felt earlier.

Amira's triumph was cut short when he walked off without as much as a smile or anything after the stony sorry. She couldn't tell if he's honest at all. Still, the fact that he said a word to her; it was an improvement of her so-called relationship with the guy. _I just need to be patient and I'll be where I want to be. In Rukawa's life and if I get lucky, in his heart..._

-o-:-o-

Ayako went to coach Anzai's office, while trying to formulate a good enough excuse why she need to bail from today's practice. Once inside, and without bothering to sit on the chair across the old man, she told him she's not feeling well therefore she won't be able to handle Sakuragi today.

"Of course you can go home. Take a rest. You've been burdened with such a stubborn young man," the fat coach gave a friendly chortle, his fat chin shaking.

"Thanks coach. I'll get going," Ayako opened the door of the small office, small enough for the healthy coach that is. She was relieved that He agreed immediately to her request because there's no way she could possibly confide in him the real problem; it's just too personal. He might think she's being unprofessional; mixing personal life with what she should be doing. Outside the office, Ayako sighed in desolation.

"What's that deep sigh for?" someone said out of the blue. She knew who it was without looking at him.

Ryota was standing a few feet away. Judging from his solemn expression, she had a feeling why he's there. It's not just a simple question.

"Well, I have to bail for today's practice. My head aches and I can't handle Sakuragi anyway," she told him, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Do you mind if I ask what's bothering you?" he asked her finally, when he fell into step with her.

"What do you mean?" Ayako glanced at him, trying hard not to lose her composure.

"For the past few days, you've been preoccupied. You're not like yourself," he said, as he put his hands on his pockets, sounding concerned.

"Oh that? It's nothing. I'm just tired, you know with the Inter High coming soon and all the training and Sakuragi," she said, now looking him straight in the eye. If she wanted to get out of this situation then she had to show him there's nothing wrong.

Ryota was silent for a moment, regarding what she said. Come on, I don't want to deal with this right now. I hope he would just believe me. "Okay, if that's what it is, so there's nothing really wrong then," he finally believed her.

Ayako could sense he's not completely convinced. So before the conversation could get any longer, she bid him goodbye. She almost ran down the hall in her attempt to get out of there fast, away from Ryota's intense eyes.

Ryota, on his way to the gym, decided he'll just let her be. He smiled because finally, he managed to talk to her longer than usual without losing his calm. He felt more like he's in control of his feelings for her. The more he's in control there's a possibility he could get close to her.

-o-:-o-

Ayako locked herself in her room to think. _If Ryota noticed what's happening to me these past few days, then maybe some of the guys noticed it too._ Earlier, she can't believe he approached her and talked about her state of mind. She couldn't let him know what's bothering her. He might feel as though he had a chance with her if she let him in on her problem. She's still bothered by his questions though.

In the hours that she had herself locked in the comforts of her room, Ayako was struck with a genius plan. It's more than genius actually; it's also strange. She just needed to think of the possible guys who would be willing to help her. She contemplated that if Akira wouldn't stop bugging her, she would tell him she's already taken and she's happy with her current relationship. _With that, he will surely stop bothering me; I'll have my sanity back, right?_

Nonetheless, Ayako couldn't think of a decent guy who's better than Akira. The new guy must be as good-looking as her ex's. _Never mind basketball skills. Without a doubt, Rumi would go ballistic if she heard this crazy plan. Well, it's not only crazy. It's absurd as well._

Speaking of which, Ayako heard the front door slam then Rumi's hurrying footsteps. Ayako decided to better tell Rumi now because she needed her cousin's input on the possible prospects for the 'boyfriend role'. It's now or never, she thought, while marching towards Rumi's room.

The door was partially closed yet and she could hear her cousin's muffled voice talking to someone on the phone. It's Koshino for sure. Ayako chose not to talk to her cousin now since she's into something important. _This could probably wait until tomorrow._ Before she could fully turn and head back, she suddenly heard Sendo's name, which stopped her from walking away. She had this strange feeling that she needed to hear about it. She was curious what it was about. Though she knew deep inside it's not right to eavesdrop, she couldn't control the inquisitiveness. They say eavesdropper don't hear anything good for themselves. But it's not about me; it's about Sendo. She strained to hear what Rumi was saying.

"What!? Are you serious? Since when?" Rumi was almost shouting, but in a controlled manner.

"He had a girlfriend in the states? Then why'd you tell me he wants my cousin back when he's already seeing someone else?" Ayako gasped but not loud enough for Rumi to hear. Despite the pain that she felt, she continued to listen. She thought that Akira would always remain faithful to her, same way she had always been.

"What do you mean he had no plans of breaking up?" Rumi shrieked. "Having two girls at one time; that's ridiculous!"

Fury came over Ayako that she didn't care if Rumi realized she was listening in on the conversation; she made her presence known. "Hiro-kun, I'll talk to you later. Bye." Rumi instantly braced herself for what's about to come.

"What's that I heard about Akira having a girlfriend? To think that I'm going nuts, thinking what I should do when he gets back," Ayako sat on the bed; her anger controlled for Rumi's sake. The anger transformed into self-pity.

"I'm sorry Ayako. I didn't know until now. I'll tell you the whole story even though I know Hiro-kun would kill me for this. You still have the right to know."

-o-:-o-

Ayako had to get out of the house; she had to walk off the anger, the self-pity, and the intolerable pain. After Rumi told her everything, she just couldn't sleep. Her pride was hurt the most. _But admit it, you still want to get back with him if he became persistent and determined to really have you back._ Part of her was angry that he made a fool out of her. The other part was hurt that he had someone else back there. _He obviously forgot about me so soon. He's seeing someone else. Which might only mean that he's over me even before I got over him, what else could that mean? And he even planned on not breaking up with that girl when he comes here. What do you expect? That he'd be single when he came back? That he's still in love with you? That the two of you still had a chance? Put it in your head Ayako, he's not worth it!_

The longer she thought about it, the angrier she became. Ayako had no idea where to go; she was blinded by the tears. The more she struggled to hold it together, the more it flowed.

to be continued


	7. 

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Slam Dunk nor its characters.

CHAPTER 7

Rukawa was stranded at a waiting shade. It rained so hard and he didn't want to get wet even if his house is only a few blocks away and he could make a run for it. A girl, on her uniform, running despite the pouring rain caught his attention. _Looks like she had no plan of getting out of the rain._

He found her oddly familiar though.

It's Ayako.

Without any second thoughts, he ran after her. Unfortunately, he lost track in the crowd. He looked around for signs of her but failed to locate her. Since he's all wet, he decided to walk home, still wonderin what happened to Ayako.

He still hoped that somehow he would run into her. He can't just ignore that she was running in the rain without an umbrella. She could get sick because of that.

-o-:-o-

Ayako's clothes were soaking wet and she's tired. She stopped at a waiting shade to take a rest. She never thought Akira could do such a thing. She was suddenly filled with the urge to show him that she had moved on. She was struck with an idea and there's only one person who could help her in this kind of situation. _I need to talk to him now, if possible._

The rain has stopped. Ayako went on her way to Rukawa's house. She could feel the cold night breeze piercing her to the bone. She had to get this over with. _Because tomorrow, if our paths would cross, I have to show Akira that I'm in a relationship, I'm in love, not hopeful for a second chance with him, not looking like I'm not yet over him. At least I have a boyfriend to show off._

If Rukawa agreed to be your boyfriend, Ayako reminded herself.

Ayako finally reached Rukawa's residence. It took a lot of courage to knock on the door. It took almost a half minute and no one answered the door. _Maybe there's no one home or maybe he's asleep._ Disappointed, she decided to talk to him tomorrow, feeling hopeless and weak.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone. She almost fell on the ground but the stranger held her hand to stop the fall. She looked at the hands then at the face of the stranger. She was surprised to see Rukawa, who's also soaking wet. _Good, there's no excuse to delay my plans of talking to him._

"What are you doing here? You're all wet." Rukawa was a bit concerned. He led her back to the front door. He took out his keys and opened the door. "I live here alone. My parents are in the U.S." Rukawa said, feeling the need to tell her.

_So that's why no one answers the door._ Ayako followed Rukawa as far as the tiled floor. She saw the carpeted living room. Her clothes were still dripping and she didn't want to mess the carpet so she stopped, hugged herself to keep warm at least.

Rukawa went upstairs and took a big towel. "Here, use this to dry yourself. Take off your clothes so you can dry yourself," he said not realizing the implication to a woman of what he just said. Ayako was stunned, "What?"

"What I mean to say is there's a bathroom there. Come on, do what I say or you'll get sick." He sounded like he's older than her.

"Can I at least have a shirt and sweat pants?"

Rukawa went upstairs. He came down after a few minutes and handed her an oversized yellow shirt and gray sweatpants.

"Thanks," Ayako said while taking the clothes. She went to the bathroom and immediately looked at herself in the mirror. _This is humiliating. Why does he have to see me in this state? I look so messed up._

Rukawa went upstairs again and changed into a white shirt and black sweatpants. Right after, he went to the kitchen and prepared hot chocolate.

She tried to fix her messy curls but didn't succeed. Her hair's a complete mess and worst, she can't make it look any better than that, all tangled up. She still looked odd. She took off her clothes. She squeezed the water out of her hair. That's the least she could do. She wore the oversized shirt and the big sweatpants over her wet underwear. The shirt smelled good. It smelled like a guy's soap, but mild. _Ayako, the shirt has nothing to do with why you're here._

She felt comfortable and less cold. _At least I'm out of my wet clothes._ But you're wearing somebody's clothes. She wrapped the towel over her shoulders before going out.

She felt uneasy. And it made her want to forget about why she's there at all. It made her want to forget about her plan. But the determination is just too strong for her to ignore. She will ask for his help if it's the last thing she had to do tonight. _You must not be single when Akira comes back._

For her, being single is like telling him she's not yet over him. And she doesn't want Akira to think that.

She sat on the sofa. _Whether I like it or not, Rukawa's the only hope left so I could show that brute I' m over him._

Rukawa came from what Ayako guessed is the kitchen with two cups of chocolate. She could tell by the pleasant smell. "Drink this to ease the cold."

"Thanks," Ayako said. She took a sip and was instantly relieved. When she looked up, he was observing her.

"So, how's practice today?" The temporary silence was deafening so shehad to ask.

"It's fine. Everyone's been working hard," he answered. "What about you? How are you? I heard from coach that you're not feeling well."

She was surprised at the question. She has a premonition of where this conversation is heading. "I'm fine." She simply answered, hoping he won't probe any deeper.

"You don't look that fine to me. I've noticed that you've been acting strange lately."

Ayako chose to be silent and wait for him to talk again. And he did, "What's bothering you Ayako?" The look on Rukawa's face made Ayako want to cry and tell him what bothers her but she restrained herself from showing her vulnerability.

"Oh, that! That's nothing. Actually, I'm not feeling okay. You know, with all the schoolwork and managing the team plus Sakuragi. He'd been a pain in the head." She told him what she told Ryota hope he would buy it. _But schoolwork, come on who would believe you when the school had just started? Maybe being the manageress and Sakuragi would be believable, but schoolwork?_

But she was wrong to think that Rukawa would believe her. "Come on Ayako. I know there's something behind the facade you're trying to put on. And I'm sure it's not just the schoolwork, being the manageress and training Sakuragi."

_Looks like I have to tell him the truth. Buy I'd better tell him now since I have to tell him eventually if he decided to help me. The chances of him telling this to anyone is negative anyway._

"Okay," she held up her hands in surrender, her eyes starting to get glassy. "To tell you honestly, that's the reason why I'm here." She took a deep breath before continuing. "You see...uhm...my ex-boyfriend's coming back from the U.S. He went there without even telling me in the first place that he's planned it all along before we met. He's still my boyfriend, technically, because we never broke up, at least formally. We never had communication for almost two years I also learned that he was seeing someone there." Ayako rubbed her eyes to stop whatever's about to flow. _Don't lose it here Ayako_.

"So, how do I fit in there?" Rukawa was paying attention! Tough he's surely not used to see a girl crying. Especially when it is Ayako whom he thought was a tough girl. Tonight, he's seen the other side of her.

"Good question," Ayako said, glad he asked about it. "He's coming back tomorrow and I can't let him see me looking like this. I mean, single. I don't want him to get an impression that I'm not yet over him." She watched Rukawa's expression and obviously, the guy's confused.

"Okay, what does that have to do with me then?" Rukawa was frowning now.

"What I'm trying to say is can you be my boyfriend just for the sake of showing him I'm over him for good and maybe a little for the sake of getting my revenge?" Ayako said, a bit hurriedly.

There was silence after her declaration. She thought Rukawa was going to say NO and she dreaded his answer.

"Okay," Rukawa said. It was as clear as crystal. She felt it doesn't make sense. _Well, that was easy._

"You will pose for me as my boyfriend?" Now it's her turn to be baffled. She can't believe he's agreed to her plan that quick.

"Yes." His face was emotionless. "By the way, who's the ex-boyfriend?" Rukawa asked, as though an afterthought. He just felt the need to know. "And why me?"

"You're good in basketball. You're my last option. You're as good as my ex-boyfriend. He's a basketball player and his name is Sendo Akira. I'm sure you heard of him." She saw the recognition in his face.

It's nine in the evening and the rain has started pouring again. Before Rukawa could change his mind, Ayako told him what he had to do. "The set-up will be just like ordinary couples have," she told him, hoping he had an idea what she meant.

"Okay, just tell me what kind of set-up it is because I have no idea. There are a lot of set-ups, you know."

She's having second thoughts if she's doing the right thing and if Rukawa had any idea what he's going to get himself into. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course," was Rukawa's firm reply, "anyway, I think I need a girlfriend."

"You do?" Ayako was surprised at the revelation.

"I just thought that maybe if I have one, those girls at school would stop sending me love letters and do different kinds of stunts to get my attention."

_Hmm, he got a point_. "Okay, I guess that's it. We have a deal. Is it okay if I start calling you Kaede by next week?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

She stood, intent on leaving. "I have to go. Rumi might be waiting for me. She didn't know where I am."

"In that?" Rukawa was pointing at her clothes. She looked at herself and realized what she's wearing! Though she didn't mind going home wearing overside clothes. "You can stay here till morning. Tomorrow's a Saturday anyway. And the rain's still pouring hard," he said. What convinced Ayako tomstay was the factbthat the rain indeed is pouring hard, judging from what she could hear.

Ayako didn't argue with him; she didn't feel the need to go home anyway. "Okay. Can I use the bathroom? I left my clothes there. I should probably wash it and hang to dry."

"There's a drier at the back of the house. You can use it," he offered as he reached for the remote control of the television.

"Thanks for the clothes you lend me." Ayako went to the bathroom without waiting for his reply.

"By the way, you better phone Rumi so she won't worry," Rukawa said when she was halfway inside the bathroom.

She took her clothes and put them on the drying machine. _I hope these clothes will be dry tomorrow._

Afterwards, Ayako found Rukawa watching a sports program. She sat at a chair near the phone. She dialled there number and Rumi picked up on the third ring. "Hey Rumi, this is Ayako...I won't sleep there tonight...I'm here at Rukawa's house... I'll talk to you tomorrow as soon as I got back, okay? Bye, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Rukawa insisted that she sleep at his room. Ayako was unable to persuade him that she'll be fine at the sofa bed. But he wouldn't budge.

"You can sleep at my room and I'll sleep here," he insisted.

"No," Ayako refused. It was too much. He already lent her clothes and now his bed. "I'll sleep here and you'll sleep at your room."

"No. You'll sleep there. Let's go, I'll take you there." He said this with finality. He seemed determined to make her.

"But..." her protest was cut when he took her hand and led her to his room.

"No buts." Rukawa is such a gentleman and she realized that just now.

For the first time, she slept at her 'instant' boyfriend's house, at his bed, in his clothes.

-o-:-o-

It's a good thing that she's an early riser even during weekends. Rukawa's room is nice and she slept well. She went downstairs to the back of the house and took her clothes. They were dry. She washed her face in the bathroom and changed into her dry clothes. She saw Rukawa sleeping at the sofa bed. He sleeps soundly like a baby. She didn't wake him up because he looked tired and needed more sleep. She left a note instead which she placed on top of the table near the sofa bed.

The note says:

_Thanks for the clothes. I brought it home to be washed clean. Thanks also for letting me sleep at your room and for helping me with my problem. See you on Monday!_ ^_^

to be continued


	8. 

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Slam Dunk nor its characters.

CHAPTER 8

Sendo looked around the premises of the arrival area, his view extending to the waiting area where his sister and mom could possibly be waiting. They said that they'd be there on his arrival. So, where were they?

"Akira!" a female voice called out, as if to answer his thoughts. He looked to his right and saw his sister, waving and smiling. Her shoulder-length hair loose, which bounces as she move. Walking towards her, he noticed that she's alone. It had been almost two years since he last saw her and now, she looked more beautiful.

"Hey," he said, giving her a hug, "where's mom? I thought she'd be here."

"On the last minute, she decided not to go. She said she's going to see you anyway unless you plan on going somewhere else. And besides, you know how people are when they're getting older."

She glanced at his baggage. "Is that all you've brought?" she asked, probably wondering how all his things would fit in two bags.

"Yeah," he said a bit lazily, with a grin on his face. "I have a lot of clothes at home, so don't you worry."

"So, how's my sister? And how's school?" Sendo missed her so much. He'd been too protective of his sister. Anyway, all brothers treat their younger sisters like that way, right?

When he was in the States, he heard that Amira was going to Shohoku. Personally, he would have liked her to go to Ryonan, the school which he planned to go to if he didn't have to go to the U.S. But fortunately or maybe not, he got to go. Besides the fact that Ryonan's only a walking distance from their house, it's where his former classmates in junior high went to. It's also where his best friend is and he doesn't want to go through all the hassles of making new friends. It doesn't mean he doesn't want to have new friends. He just wanted to be with his friends.

At the mention of Shohoku, he was reminded of Ayako. He knew that she goes there. He heard a sigh and realized that his sister was talking. And he's not paying attention. "...I like it there because, I don't know. I just really like it there," she finished, a bit confusing for him because he didn't know what other previous things she had said. _That's what you get for not paying attention._

"What do you mean? Sorry, I wasn't paying that much attention. I didn't hear the first words you have said," he said apologetically. Amira rolled her eyes, while trying to avoid bumping to a group of teenage girls who obviously saw Sendo and immediately got a crush on him it seemed.

"As I was saying, it is fun there. I've met a lot of new friends. I like it there," she said, intriguing enough for Sendo to pay attention.

"How's the basketball team doing?" he asked, somehow hoping she would also talk about Ayako without having to ask directly about her. He learned from Koshina that Ayako is the manageress of the basketball team. "The basketball team's been practicing non-stop every afternoon, during class days," she said, again he sensed the tone he could hear from girls who had a crush on someone in the team. "And I met the manageress of the team, Ayako," she continued. At this, Sendo's ears perked up.

"She's so great, being able to balance her studies and some extracurricular activities." _How is she?_ He could only think to himself. But then hearing his sister's suspicious "What?" accompanied with a frown, maybe he had said it a bit too loudly.

He thought of an alibi to cover up the slip of the tongue, which caught his sister's interest. "Uh...I mean, isn't she finding it hard to manage the team since she's a female, you know, male-female differences," he said, silently hoping she would not notice the slight blush that crept on his face. And also hoping she wouldn't sense the concern on his voice for Ayako.

"Well, on the first two weeks, since the team met, I think she's doing great. She gets along well with the team members. And they respect her.." Amira said, sounding as if she has known Ayako for so long.

Sendo listened attentively at everything she was saying. "And last week, I noticed that she's preoccupied, though I wasn't able to get it out of her," Amira said, more to herself, her eyebrows creasing in deep thought. "I wonder what's bothering her."

They reached the cab she'd rented. "I think there's a chance the Shohoku team would make it to the Inter High, with all those efforts," she mused, not noticing the change in his brother's expression. "Because of Rukawa, I think they would make it, I just really do," she said, having that tone again, the I-have-a-crush-on-someone tone. It would have to be that Rukawa his sister likes.

Instead of thinking of the possible rivalry in the upcoming competition, he was drifting off to the events that happened two years ago. He could still remember when he met Ayako. He was struck by her simplicity. She was so pretty back then and surely, she's still pretty until now. He knew he screwed things up but then he still can't accept that it's his fault. A part of him tells him that following his dream is right. Koshino said there's nothing wrong with it.

But when someone gets hurt in the process, that's a different case. _She's probably hurt since she didn't even see me off at the airport. How would she react when she sees me?_

-o-:-o-

Rumi was sleeping, probably in dreamland when she heard the door bell rang. Waking up early in the morning has been for her, a very hard thing to do unlike Ayako who's an early-riser. She was forced to wake up because of the non-stop ringing of the bell.

She stood up lazily from her bed and walked, like a zombie with her eyes half-open, down the hall and the stairs towards the front door. _Whoever it is, it better be Ayako. That girl has a lot of explaining to do. If I could just get her to spill it out. And I'll probably get it out of her since she needs my advice._

Opening the door with all the effort she could muster, sure enough, standing there in the doorstep is her cousin who looked like she's not worried at all with the things she'd done. "What happened to you? Why did you sleep at Rukawa's house? Are you out of your mind?"

The questions poured on non-stop. Ayako, who looked exactly like what she looked like yesterday when she left, in her uniform only grungier, raised both hands to signal Rumi to stop.

"Wait, relax, I would tell you okay. Just calm down. Would you mind letting me in before starting the interrogation?" she pleaded, amused at her cousin who sounded like her mother. Rumi let her in, without a word.

_If I only knew this would happen, I should've went home, that is I'll be wearing Rukawa's oversized t-shirt and sweat pants._ A small smile crept on her face when she remembered that the guy didn't even have an umbrella to lend her last night. That's just funny. She went to the kitchen and took a glass from the cabinet. Besides feeling tired, she's also thirsty. She walked towards the refrigerator, hoping there's a pitcher of cold water.

For Rumi, Ayako's actions seem to take forever. She felt she had a lot of patience to spare Ayako this morning. _Since I'm the one who needs something from her, I'd better wait._ Rumi decided to wait till Ayako felt ready to share. _She better have a good explanation for spending the night at Rukawa's place._

Ayako turned around from the sink to face her, "Can I go to my room first to take a bath? I'm really sweating at this uniform and start to smell too," she said, with pleading eyes as if telling her to wait a little longer.

"Okay go," Rumi said in a resigned voice. "I'll wait for you in the living room."

-o-:-o-

Ayako took a shower. She felt fresh and clean after. _I'd better hurry or Rumi might lose it on me._ She took the comb from her dresser. She was combing her hair while barreling down the stairs to the living room, where she saw Rumi skimming the pages of the magazine. She had probably read it many times, but for the sake of waiting, she was forcing herself to read it.

Rumi, who felt her presence, looked up. "Finally. So, what happened?" she demanded, giving her an inquiring look, or rather a questioning look._ At least it's only one question unlike earlier._

Ayako sat at a one-sitter coach taking the pillow and hugging it close to herself.

"The truth is I don't know either. Last night, I was really furious and just had to chill, to run and to think alone," Ayako said, clasping her hands in front of her.

"You could've done that thinking you needed in your room," Rumi said, looking at her, waiting for her to get to the point.

"I can't. I need to get some fresh air." She said, helplessly, trying to explain such little detail, which doesn't actually matter "I was running when suddenly the rain poured. The plan, I was about to tell last night but then I overheard what you and Koshino were talking about, it skipped off my mind."

Seeing that Rumi was quiet and waiting for what she has to say next, Ayako continued. "I told you before that I would think of a plan and now, I have one. It's the only plan I could think of. I was planning to get even with Akira. I've told you about it and you know that. But now, it's not what I want. I mean it's not the reason why I'm doing this. It's selfish of me, I know but I just want to save myself from the humiliation. I felt so insulted that he's already gotten over me while I'm here, looking like a fool, worst I'm feeling stupid and obviously not completely over him. Even if I can't do it, I can at least show it."

She paused for breathe. "I went to Rukawa's house but he wasn't there. That's what I thought until I bumped into him at the front of his house. He invited me and since I'm soaking wet and feeling cold, who am I to refuse such help? And besides, I also need to talk to him."

"The plan is I would ask someone I knew to pose as my boyfriend. I know Rukawa since junior high so I asked him then and there, right at that moment when I'm still feeling brave and determined. He's the only one appropriate for the role. His and Akira's looks don't differ that much. Their skills are also comparable." Rumi's jaw dropped at the revelation.

to be continued


	9. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk though I wish I do.

A/N: Thanks to the one who came up with the brilliant description: walking block of ice. Hope you won't mind if I borrowed it for this chapter.

CHAPTER 9

Ayako asked for Rumi's opinion. "What were you thinking?" Rumi asked, astonished. Instead of getting an opinion, Ayako got another question from her cousin. All Ayako could offer was a shrug of her shoulders.

Before Rumi could respond to her shrug of shoulders, Ayako continued talking. "He said YES to it faster than I've thought. When I asked him why, he said he needed a girlfriend. I asked why just now when he could've had a girlfriend a long time ago. He said it's not for the reason that I thought of but simply for the reason that he's had enough. He said he couldn't take it anymore, the girls who continually seek his attention, those who kept on staring and giggling when he's around. So he thought that maybe if he could have a girlfriend, those girls will lose hope and they would leave him alone. It makes complete sense to me."

"Even if I tell you my opinion, not on Rukawa's plan but yours, what's the use?" Rumi said, amused at the care-freeness she sees on Ayako.

Ayako took it as nothing because Rumi doesn't seem angry. She looked more like amused than angry, definitely trying not burst into laughter.

"You're old enough to know what you're doing. I hope you know the consequences of your actions. Have you ever thought of how the female population would react and what there reactions will be when they learned that the guy they've spent so much time with thinking, planning a scheme on getting his attention, had a girlfriend? The moment they knew of this, brace yourself for the threats you might receive." at this statement, Rumi made Ayako think twice about the situation she's about to get into, or rather, she had gotten herself in.

But despite this, Ayako managed to look unaffected. "I'll cross the bridge when I get there."

Rumi knew well that Ayako could deal with it. She was just testing if Ayako's confidence could be shaken out of her. She could definitely see that Ayako is well-determined.

The laughter that Rumi's trying to control from pouring out finally made its way out in the open. "Why are you laughing? What's funny?" Ayako asked.

"I just can't wait to see what the whole female Rukawa-engrossed population's reaction will be. Not just that, the whole school would be surprised, especially Ryota. He didn't even have the chance to get close to you."

Ayako felt sorry for Ryota. She knew that he likes her but there's nothing she could do about it. "Another funny thing is, given that Rukawa is capable enough to measure with your ex's skills and I think he's better-looking than him, is he capable to act as your boyfriend? It's only basketball that he's good at, not acting. Maybe he should enroll at an acting workshop or something before you show him off," she finished between giggles, her eyes getting teary.

While watching Rumi, Ayako can't help but giggle with her. "He's good-looking and a promising basketball player, you have to give him that as a credit. Though, you're right about the acting part. I have doubts about his acting skills and capability to act as a boyfriend," Ayako can't help but add.

Rumi stopped laughing and said, "Yeah, he's good-looking," she paused for a while then continued, "and a basketball player, just like your ex. Beware, you never know, one day you'll just realize that you're falling for him." Rumi teased.

Ayako didn't reply to that one. She finds it funny, the thought of her falling for him. It's impossible.

But Rumi wasn't finished yet. "You have to admit, the guy's cold. He's like a walking block of ice," she said, back to her critic mode.

"I think he's not really like that. He's just acting for the sake of not attracting the girls." Ayako defended on Rukawa's part.

"Which is not effective. It's only adding to what the girls consider as a factor to like a guy more. It's making him look more mysterious than he already is. Most girls like it like that you know," Rumi said knowingly.

"I think you're right," Ayako agreed. "But at least, let's admit that for Rukawa, it is better that way, he seemed content with concealing his emotions than showing it."

"If that's the case, how do you think will he be able to show that he loves you? You're posing as a couple and because of that character of his, there's a fat chance not everyone will believe you're together."

"I don't know. I think, though I don't know if he's been in love, he is capable to show feelings, especially to the girl he loves. And that's me." Ayako said, smiling and jokingly.

Monday morning, Ayako woke up to prepare for class. She went to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She brushed her teeth and took a bath. She put on her uniform and dried her curly hair with a cotton towel. She would let her hair down this day since she's always had it on a ponytail.

When she went downstairs to the kitchen, she smelled an aroma of fried bacon and eggs. She saw food already being prepared by her cousin Rumi, who was in charge of the preparations for that day. They both decided they should have schedules of preparing the food.

"Good Morning! I hope you're ready to face the violent reactions of the school population today. If ever you're planning on announcing it today or just going to let the school population notice about it themselves." Rumi teased her.

Ayako was once again reminded of the reality that she's now the girlfriend of the most sought-after basketball player at school. I just hope that I won't have to face those violent reactions and raised eyebrows. _But what did I expect?_

"Yeah, right. Thanks for reminding me of the danger I would have to face after obsessed girls learned about my supposed relationship with Rukawa." Ayako sat across Rumi who was reaching for bacon and egg.

"Well, have you two talked about the arrangements? I mean there has to be a specif plan right, a list of things? Like what you'll do when you're in front of the basketball team for instance." Rumi said, between bites.

"Actually we haven't talked about that yet the other night. I guess we'll just have to be prepared when one of these days I'd accidentally see Akira. And about the basketball team, I think I'll have to be sweet to Rukawa during practice only." Ayako said.

"Good luck to the both of you. I just hope you'd be able to convince everyone that Rukawa is really your boyfriend."

-o-:-o-

Sendo felt a feeling of belongingness as he set foot on Ryonan grounds. He was relieved that it isn't that late yet; he was able to enroll. He went first to coach Taoka's office to tell him about his plans of joining the team. The coach was surprised to see him and is happy about Sendo's decision.

After meeing the coach, Sendo went to the Principal's office to give the requirements for admission. It didn't take long for Sendo to get the list of the subjects he's taking and the schedule as well.

Stepping out of the Principal's office, Sendo saw some of his close friends waiting outside. He saw Koshino and the other members of the team. They approached him and slapped hands with him as a sign of a warm welcome and he just knew that everything will be all right. I can't wait to play for the team. _I can't wait to play basketball. I can't wait to see Ayako. What would Ayako say when she learned that I'm back?_

-o-:-o-

The class has started and Ayako could barely concentrate on what the teacher is saying. She has decided. _I have to talk to Ryota before he could even learn about my so-called relationship with Rukawa. I would tell him after class._

She risked a glance at Ryota and saw that he was concentrating and listening intently to the discussion. _At least one of us listens._ She looked back at her blank notebook. She was not able to write what the teacher said. _Never mind, I'll just borrow Ryota's notes._

A few more moments and the bell rang. Ryota seemed excited for the practice that afternoon, he sprang to his feet immediately to Ayako's disappointment. Ayako tried to make her way through the crowd. Finally when she got out and looked around the hallway, she still saw Ryota leaning against the wall with his hands in front of him.

"Ryota, thank goodness you're still here. I have to talk to you." Ayako said seriously.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Ryota's expression was that of worry and a hint of wonder.

"Can we go some place where there's no one who could overhear what I had to say?" Ayako whispered.

"Okay. Let's go to take a seat at the benches near the field. I hope this won't take long because I don't want to get punched by the captain." Ryota said, making the atmosphere light.

Ryota should be glad that Ayako wants to tell him something but then why does he have the feeling that this is not good and that he doesn't want to hear what she has to say at all? "So tell me," Ryota said while taking a sit at the bench, "what is it you want to talk to me about?" He looked at Ayako and saw that she's somehow hesitant to speak. "Come on tell me. Or we're going to be late for practice." Ryota said while leaning towards Ayako but still maintaining enough distance for her not to feel uncomfortable.

"You want to know why I've been preoccupied these past few days, right? It's because my ex-boyfriend is coming back." Ayako said without looking at him.

There was a brief silence before Ryota could speak. "Do you still love him?" was all he could say.

"Yes. Besides that, I also want to get even with him. I may sound evil but that's the truth. I want to be prepared when one of these days we bumped into each other after almost two years." Ayako glanced at Ryota.

"Is that all you're going to tell me?" Ryota asked hoping that it's all she has to say because he just doesn't know what to say anymore. Just the thought that she still has feelings for her ex-boyfriend tightens his chest.

"Actually, the real problem is that I asked someone to pose as my boyfriend. I mean it's a part of my getting-even plan with Sendo Akira! He's been away for almost two years but I still can't get over him. I don't want to prove anything here. I just want him to get the message that I'm over him even though I'm not. He was seeing someone else but then Koshino, his friend told my cousin Rumi that Akira wants me back." Ayako was not able to control her emotions in front of him. It's strange that her tears didn't come pouring out. Realizing her outburst; she calmed herself by running her slender hands over her curly hair.

"Sendo Akira is your ex-boyfriend. And who did you asked to pose as your boyfriend?" Ryota tried to sound unaffected when deep inside he's shaken by what he's hearing from Ayako. He didn't know she had a boyfriend then. It only proved that he still don't know her well.

"It's Rukawa." Ayako said simply.

"Wait a minute. Why did you ask him? Are you sure he's going to be a good boyfriend? I think the guy's cold and I don't know, maybe weird," was Ryota's violent reaction. "And why are you telling me this?" Ryota asked finally, curious why Ayako trusted her with such personal matter.

"Because I think I could trust you. I just want to at least tell someone from the team what's bothering me and what's about to take place. Besides my cousin Rumi and of course Rukawa, you're the only person I've told about this," Ayako said taking a deep breath.

Another silence. "What?" Ayako said when Ryota's expression is unreadable.

"I'm just surprised that you told me about this." Ryota said.

"I just think that you're a good friend. We've been friends since we were freshmen. And I think I could trust you with this." It may seem nothing to Ayako but to Ryota, he could sense that she's sincere and she wanted to be reassured that it will be all right.

"Don't worry. I have no objections with you and Rukawa. If you want to talk, I'm always here to listen." Ryota said while patting Ayako's shoulder and giving her a warm smile. Ayako didn't notice the sad look on his face. Ryota felt like he wanted to cry. But he controlled himself and tried to show Ayako that he's taking it all well.

"Thanks for understanding. We better head to the gym." Ayako smiled at Ryota.

to be continued


	10. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.

CHAPTER 10

Rukawa was on his way to the locker room to change for practice when he saw Ayako from a distance accompanied by Ryota. As much as he wanted to deny that she's pretty, he can't stop himself from appreciating it, after all it's only normal. And he can't help but wonder why Sendo did whatever it was that he did.

He immediately checked himself on minding other's problems. He felt out of place thinking about other people's problems especially Ayako's. _Yeah right. Isn't that a little too late for that. You're already involved._ He shook the thought out of his head and walked towards the locker rooms before they notice him. He'd better change and warm-up or he'll get a headache from thinking why he said yes to Ayako. _Maybe I should just think of what I would get from this arrangement. I hope those girls would leave me alone when our supposed-relationship is out in the open._

-o-:-o-

At the second half of practice, Ayako handed Rukawa a towel. And Rukawa seemed to have an idea what she's doing or why she's been more accommodating. _Maybe she's starting to act like my girlfriend or something. But any girl could do what she's doing. Anyway, that's a start. The problem is will I be able to play the part. I'm sure that Ayako can play her part well, but can I?_

Rukawa felt tired thinking and he felt a sudden urge to be in his house, more preferably at his bedroom and sleep on it. He sometimes think that he already got used to the trainings and practices. But it seems that the nearer the competition is the harder the practice becomes. He wiped the towel on his hair that's already wet from sweat. It's a good thing he never got sick from the training he's been getting since school started.

-o-:-o-

It was already six o'clock when the practice ended. While the players went to the locker room, Ayako was still pondering on whether she should talk to Rukawa or not. After a while, she finally gathered enough courage to approach Rukawa. _I have no reason to feel this uncomfortable. This is Rukawa. I just talked to him the other night and I felt comfortable around him. Why feel uneasy now? We haven't even started on the plan yet._

Before she could change her mind, she called out his name which sounded more like a squawk than what it should sound, which is that of being at-ease. "Rukawa, we have to talk."

He stopped in his tracks. He was on his way to the locker rooms to change. He looked at her with that emotionless expression. "Okay. I'll just freshen up. Wait for me here, this won't take long," he told her.

Ayako smiled a bit. She sat at a chair at the corner of the court. She took off her red cap and started massaging her temples. She's not used to letting her hair free from a ponytail. This morning, she decided on a new look but then she just can't stand it when her hair is let loose. She felt like they're sticking out and they're too big and messy.  
She took a brush from her small duffle bag. Having the duffle bag made her feel like she's one of the players. Well, almost because the guys' duffle bags are bigger than hers. She started combing her hair and immediately tied it. She put her red cap in the bag. Rumi always tells her to stop wearing a cap because it causes baldness in the long run. But due to her stubbornness she continually wears it. And fortunately, she's not bald yet.

After almost five minutes or maybe more of waiting, the guys finally came out and said goodbyes. Ryota was the last and Rukawa was nowhere in sight.

"Waiting for Rukawa?" Ryota said while walking towards her.

"Yeah, I have to talk to him about something." Ayako said without elaborating.

"Okay, bye." Ryota said, walking backwards with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Ayako's gaze followed Ryota's figure as it disappeared.

After a while, Rukawa came out looking clean. _And gorgeous, as usual. No doubt a lot of girls would kill to be on my shoes the moment they learned that I'm this guy's girlfriend for who knows how long._ Ayako smiled at the thought, while standing and picking up her bag.

Rukawa saw her smile, a mischievous smile which made him curious enough to ask. "What's that smile for?" Rukawa said as he swung his duffle bag on his shoulder and took Ayako's duffle bag.

"Rukawa, you don't have to carry it. It's not that heavy." Ayako protested, wrestling to get the bag out of his grip.

"Don't be stubborn." He told her while gripping the bag handle tighter so she won't be able to get it. He was waiting for her to answer his first question.

"Is it okay with you if we would just walk while we talk?" Ayako said instead, realizing there's no point in arguing with him about the bag. Give him the chance to be at least a gentleman; he needs practice on how to be a boyfriend, even thiugh no one's watching.

"Yes, it's okay. It's a good thing I didn't bring my bike today," he said while shrugging his shoulders. Lean shoulders to be specific. _Ayako stop that!_ She realized she's beginning to notice Rukawa's physical features. Ayako tried to focus on the real reason why she's there but the guy's presence is too strong to miss and too demanding for attention. _Now I think that's the reason why girls like him so much._

"The reason why I'm smiling is that I just realized how gorgeous you are when you walked out of the locker room," Ayako said this while trying to avoid the puddle. She didn't notice that Rukawa's expression changed a bit. He was surprised by her compliment. It's strange that he would hear it from Ayako. But Rukawa is not yet ready to show that side of his, the side where he could also feel other emotions other than coldness and anger and determination. Before Ayako could see his surprised look, he immediately adopted the cold expression he's used to wearing.

"I was just thinking of how your admirers would react. Rumi said I should be careful. I might receive letters, like threats to be specific. What do you think?" Ayako looked up to him, still smiling, without a trace of worry. "Should I have a reason to be afraid? Surely, a lot of girls would kill to be in my shoes."

"Don't worry about it. I think they're not that serious about me to be violent. They will eventually realize that it's useless to continually seek my attention." Rukawa said. "By the way, what was it you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about our arrangement. Is it okay with you if starting tomorrow you would walk me home? This maybe too much to ask but it would really help convince everyone that you're my boyfriend." Ayako said, silently hoping Rukawa would say yes.

"Of course, it only makes sense that I should take you home everyday." Rukawa agreed.

"Even if that meant you're not going to use your bike for a while since we'll both be walking every afternoon after practice?" Ayako wanted to make sure he's clear on the subject.

"Yeah I guess, and my house is not that far from school and yours is on the way." Rukawa said.

"Well, that's all I would like to tell you. By the way, I've told Ryota about our agreement." Ayako did not minding at all if Rukawa would comment on it. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"What did he say? Didn't he react violently?" Rukawa sounded interested on the subject even though his expression doesn't give a hint that he is.

"He didn't. He took it calmly. And why would he react violently?" Ayako said while she ran her fingers over her hair to keep it from covering her face.

"The guy likes you. Anyone could see it. Why didn't you ask him instead of me?" He said out of the blue.

"I can't do that. I know he likes me but I only want to be friends with him. It's unfair to him." Ayako said. "And besides, you also need my help." That statement is a sign that they should change the subject.

A brief silence came to pass. Rukawa was the first to break the silence.

"How would I act in front of the basketball team and other people?" Rukawa asked suddenly as if he didn't know actually what to do. He suddenly sounded unsure and lacks confidence.

_Uh-oh._ "It's up to you. Don't tell me you haven't had a girlfriend yet?" Ayako was not waiting for him to reply to that one so she was surprised when he said "I had one once."

"Oh." Ayako tried to change the subject. "It's up to you really, since you're the guy. But we must look like we're together, that's what's important.

"It happened a long time ago, two years ago, if I'm not mistaken." She wouldn't want to hear another story of a failed relationship now.

They walked for almost twenty minutes and finally reached Ayako's front door. "Thanks for your time." Ayako said. "Would you like to get inside and have a snack?" Ayako offered as a sign of gratitude.

"No, thanks. I have to go home. I'm tired and I want to sleep." Ayako noticed that he is indeed tired and looks like he need some sleep.

"Okay, you take a rest and see you tomorrow then!"

-o-:-o-

Amira had been following Rukawa and Ayako since they left school. She was not able to see the team practice because of her brother. She went home straight after classes because she wants to spend some time with him. But when she got home, he's gone somewhere, maybe out with his friends. She waited for another thirty minutes, but then Akira must've enjoyed the company of his friends.

She got bored at the house so she thought she might still make it to the basketball practice. _And what did you find?_ She tried to calm herself and defended the situation. Rukawa's being a gentleman only since Ayako's his friend, the only girl friend he has at school. But Amira's too curious so she followed them.

She's sure that they were not just walking but having a conversation as well. She tried to make out the words they were saying but unfortunately she can't because she had to be careful not to be seen eavesdropping and worst, to be caught in the act of stalking. It didn't escape her attention that they were at ease with each other. _They looked like they're together. Am I missing something here?_

Amira hid behind a car that was parked two houses away from Ayako's house. She was waiting for Rukawa's actions since she can't hear what they're talking about. She saw that Ayako tried to invite him in but he reclined. She could see the tired look on his face from where she's hiding. _Maybe he wants to rest because of the tiring practice. But what will he do if the circumstances were different? Will he accept the invitation if he weren't tired?_

She saw the worried look on Ayako's face right after Rukawa responded. Ayako waved at him before stepping inside.

Amira should have gone home since the two had parted already but she can't fight the urge to follow Rukawa. She's curious as to where the guy lives. She waited a few more minutes before stepping out from her hiding place and followed Rukawa at a safe distance.

to be continued


	11. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.

CHAPTER 11

"You're here!" Rumi said, a bit more enthusiastically to Ayako's surprise.

"What happened?" Ayako asked as she plopped down on the one-sitter sofa, her curly hair bounced as she did.

"It's about Sendo. He's finally here according to Hiro-kun. He arrived last Saturday morning." Rumi watched Ayako closely for any signs of reaction, any kind at all.

Ayako could only stare back at her. And then, "I thought you have good news for me or something. Why were you so happy?"

"I thought a new way of giving you the news will be better, sounding happy about it for a change. Of course it's not for the reason he's back that I'm happy about. I sympathize with you. I want to give that guy what he deserves." Rumi explained.

"He's finally here," Ayako said, more to herself than to Rumi.

"So, how did it go? You told me this morning that you would talk to Rukawa about your arrangements."

"You know what?" Ayako hesitated at first but then she though it would be better to tell Rumi about it. "Rukawa had a girlfriend once. At least that's good to know right, what you speculated about him not being able to handle it is not true. I told you, he can act as my boyfriend."

"He did? How did you know? He must really trust you." Rumi said, astonished. Ayako could tell that she wants to know more about Rukawa's past relationship.

"He didn't tell me about it. Sorry to disappoint you but he only answered my question. I wasn't expecting he would. Maybe it just slipped." Ayako explained.

"At least he trusted you with that matter." Rumi said, not able to conceal her disappointment.

"By the way, what do you want for dinner?" Ayako asked as she headed to the kitchen.

"Whatever you feel like cooking. But it better be good." Rumi said as she scans the pages of a magazine.

-o-:-o-

Rukawa sensed that someone's following him. It may be his imagination but he is sure that there's someone. He felt it right after he left Ayako's house.

He slowed down his pace and suddenly turned around. He saw a figure, a woman's to be precise. The person tried to conceal itself behind a tree. But he caught her and she has no way out of this.

-o-:-o-

_Uh-oh_. Amira could hear her heart beat faster. It was only now that she felt nervous about what she'd be doing. _What if he saw me? What excuse will be good enough to get myself out of this mess? Oh please, please let him not walk over here. I promise I will never do this again._

But when Amira looked up and was ready to run, she saw Rukawa looking down at her blocking her way, his narrow eyes trained on her. She felt like fainting because of embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" Rukawa asked his face emotionless. Amira would rather like him to be angry, to at least show some emotion.

"Uhmm..I..." Amira stammered.

"I know you've been following me since I left Ayako's house." Rukawa said, not taking his eyes away from Amira.

"No. How dare you assume I'm following you!" Amira said in defense. She would have liked to think that this is romantic, Rukawa staring at her. Only, he was staring at her in a very disturbing way.

"Then what are you doing here?" Rukawa said sarcastically. "Let me tell you something. If you're wondering why I'm with Ayako, why I took her home, it's because she's my girlfriend. Satisfied?"

"That's not true!" Amira said, looking away so Rukawa could not see she's hurting.

"I don't care about what you think. You can ask Ayako tomorrow if you want since I know you're friends. You think I didn't know that you befriended Ayako because you want to get near me?" Rukawa finished and he turned to go.

Amira stood rooted on the ground. She clenched her fists, tears rolling down her cheeks and ran away before he could say something that'll hurt her more. She doubt there's anything else more hurtful than that.

-o-:-o-

It didn't escape Rukawa that Amira is crying as she ran away. He tried to ignore the guilt that he suddenly felt after the confrontation. He shook his head. _I hope that would be the last argument I would have with a girl._

He took the key from his pocket and opened the door. Once again, the silence welcomed him. His mom was in Tokyo, with his stepfather. And his father? He didn't know where he is. _I have no intention of knowing_. All he knows is that he's from a broken family. He had a younger sister. She's living in Tokyo with their mom. They kept in touch through phone calls. His mom tried to convince him many times to live with them but he refused. He wanted where he is right now but he's open to the possibility of moving somewhere else.

-o-:-o-

Ryota was walking when a girl ran past him, bumping on his side.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Ryota almost fell facedown but he was able to regain his balance. The girl stopped, not looking at him but on the ground and said "Sorry." He saw that she was crying. He recognized in the dim lit street that it's Amira.

She ran away after she apologized. Ryota wanted to know what's wrong but then by the looks of it, he dare not ask.

He continued walking, hoping he would get out of his mind all the things that happened that afternoon. But he can't forget what Ayako told him. Everything that she have said. They're like running in circles on his head.

-o-:-o-

Sendo was at the living room, watching a funny television program when he was startled by the loud banging of the door.

He saw Amira ran upstairs. It's unusual because whenever she got home since he arrived, she would always look for him. When she found him, they would be talking, catching up and she would be asking a lot of questions. She never ran out of questions. He heard another loud banging of the door. Amira's bedroom door.

Sendo switched off the T.V. and went upstairs to see what happened. As a brother, he sensed something is up with his little sister.

He knocked on her door. "Amira, are you alright?" No response received.

"Can I come in?" Sendo knocked again. But there was no reply. He tried to open it but it was locked. He knew her too well to know that insisting she tell him what's wrong would not be good. So he decided to wait until tomorrow.

-o-:-o-

At breakfast, Mrs. Sendo was not able to join Akira and Amira because she went on a business trip early that day. Sendo thought this is a good chance to talk with his sister. He looked at her and he wondered why she's quiet today. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Amira, do you have a problem?"

Amira looked up and Sendo saw that she didn't look well. Her eyes were a bit swollen. It worried him to see her like that.

"Rukawa had a girlfriend." Amira said, in a whisper. That was all she had to say for him to know why she's acting strange.

"You like him, don't you?" Sendo said, trying to confirm what he thought from the first time he heard her mention the name at the airport.

Amira nodded, picking on her food. Sendo didn't probe any deeper because he saw his sister's eyes getting teary. He never thought his sister is serious with that guy. Now he wanted to meet Rukawa and see why his sister likes him so much.

He placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure her that everything will be all right. "Amira, don't waste your time on that guy. And don't you dare waste a tear for him. He doesn't deserve you. Cheer up! It's his lost anyway." He earned a small smile from her.

-o-:-o-

The picture Ayako was holding in her hands does not look like it was taken almost two and a half years ago. _What am I doing with this?_ She was looking at the picture of her and Akira, and they were cheek-to-cheek, looking all happy and in love.

Closing her eyes tightly, she put the picture down on the small box where all other pictures that remind her of him and their happy memories were kept safely. After Akira left, she can't bring herself to destroy the pictures. Rumi thought she got rid the pictures.

_And what would Rumi say if she caught me looking at these pictures again?_ Ayako hurriedly put the box on her closet behind her neatly folded clothes. _Why can't I forget you Akira after all those years?_

to be continued


	12. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.

A/N: To answer one of the reviews and hopefully, your thoughts dear reader, Rukawa and Sendo never met each other. (But soon, they will meet...in the next chapters). Ayako and Akira broke up two years ago after an almost one-year long relationship. Ayako is still at Tomigaoka that time. Let's just say junior high basketball is not that important compared to high school basketball-Shohoku, Ryonan, Shoyo, Kainan, etc. (I hope you get what I mean). I'm sorry because this story is somewhat vague especially on the 'past relationship of Ayako-Akira part' and many others I'm not aware of. Again, let me just say Ayako is not a prominent figure back in junior high and even Akira is not that popular but he's a good player in junior high (wherever school that is) so only a few may have had given a damn about what's happening between the two of them. They're not the most-talked-about couple I must say. I can't give you the details 'cause I don't have them.  
FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED: Thank you so much. (I hope reading this story wasn't a waste of your time). Thank you also to Angel in particular, because you continually review this story :)

TO THE READERS: I hope you'll like this chapter and the next chapters to come. And maybe be even more kind to review it. Reviews, any kind-criticisms, comments and suggestions or violent reactions are most welcome.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

The door bell rang and Rumi stopped halfway to take a bite of her sandwich. She looked at Ayako. "Are you expecting a visitor?"

"No. But I'll get it."

Ayako opened the door and there was Rukawa, looking more than good as usual. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning. What are you doing here? Have I forgotten something?" Ayako asked, still standing at the doorway.

"Let's walk to school together." He simply said this that it made Ayako wonder if this guy will be able to show any emotion at all. _Can't he even be at least excited to see me?_ Ayako got rid of those thoughts before it wander somewhere else. _Hey, there's no one watching. He wouldn't bother to show any emotion at all since there's no one around; they're not in front of an audience._

"Okay. But you don't have to do this. Walking me home after every practice is enough, really." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I think it would be better that they see us arriving together. In that way, they won't suspect why all of a sudden you're my girlfriend. Let's give them something to talk about during their spare time." He's probably referring to the girls who ran after him, the cheering squad specifically.

"I think that's a good idea." Ayako can't believe Rukawa actually suggested it. "Will you come in first? I still have to finish my breakfast." She stepped out of the way to let him in.

"Have you eaten; you're welcome to join us," she offered as he got inside the house.

"No thanks. I'm full." He said patting his stomach but it's not even evident that he is.

"Okay, you take a sit and wait here. There's the remote control if you want to watch something. I'll be finish in a little while." Rukawa sat on the couch. Ayako saw Rumi peeking from the kitchen.

"Hey, what's he doing here?" Rumi whispered as Ayako dragged her to the kitchen table away from the door.

"He's here to pick me up so we can go to school together," she whispered back. She ate her sandwich as fast as she could.

"You talked him into that? Whoa Ayako, shouldn't he be the one to offer?" Rumi's eyes were wide.

"Of course not! He's the one who got the idea of coming to school together." Sometimes Rumi could be irritating. She turned her attention back to her unfinished breakfast.

"Hey, slow down will you. I'm just kidding. I know you're not the aggressive type. Unless of course you're hiding something from me."

Ayako stared back at her in disbelief. "I can't believe you. I've told you everything, I swear."

"Hey, it's not good for a girl to devour food that way. Don't you know guys are turned off by that?" Rumi said as Ayako finished her sandwich and drank her orange juice.

"Very funny!" Ayako slowed down.

Rumi looked at her wristwatch. "It's still early. What's the rush?"

"I don't want to keep him waiting," Ayako said as she walked towards the sink to brush her teeth.

Rumi peeked once more at Rukawa who's waiting at the living room. She turned to Ayako "Hmm, I can see he's beginning to act as the boyfriend. How sweet of him. I never thought he looked this gorgeous." Rumi has seen him a couple of times at school but in a far distance only.

Ayako started cleaning the table when Rumi stopped her "Hey, I'll take care of that. Just go. It is better you arrive early at school so everyone there could see the two of you side by side." Rumi winked. "Do that for a week or more and surely they will be talking of the possibilities why you always come to school together while holding hands maybe?"

"Thanks for taking care of the dishes. See you at school." Ayako took her bag and was on her way out the kitchen door, completely ignoring Rumi's suggestion.

"Who told you I'd wash these? It's your turn remember?" Rumi said mockingly.

"Whatever. Just put it there and I'll wash it later. Bye!"

"Wait, aren't you going to introduce me to him?" Rumi looked serious.

"Fine." Ayako's losing patience.

Rumi could tell she's nervous and a bit disoriented by Rukawa's presence. _I won't be surprised if she'll fall for a guy like Rukawa Kaede._ She followed Ayako to the living room.

"Rukawa before we leave, I'd like you to meet my cousin Rumi. She lives here with me."

Rumi extended her hand, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice meeting you too." Rukawa accepted Rumi's hand and gave a small smile at Rumi's obvious admiration. But Rumi's admiration is not obsessive.

"Well, Rumi, we really have to go. See you later. Bye!" Ayako dragged Rukawa to the front door before Rumi could say weird things.

-o-:-o-

"Do you think the team has a chance in the Inter High Competition?"

"I don't know. I've no idea how the other teams have been preparing for it. But I believe in what you guys can do. I've seen you practice so hard and I just won't be surprised if you would make it to the final four." Ayako believed that they are capable to achieve their goal.

"If you don't mind my asking, where are your parents?" He didn't see anyone around except for Rumi.

"They're in Tokyo, managing the family business. Even though they're not around, they always gave me a call to check on me and Rumi. How about you?"

She looked up to find Rukawa hesitant. Ayako realized what she said. This is starting to turn into a 'getting to know' phase of dating.

It's fine with her if he would ask questions about her family. She's not sure if it's okay with him if she asked questions. But then she reasoned that she'll never know anything about his personal life, including his family, if she wouldn't dare ask.

And she's surprised when he answered.

"My parents were separated almost eight years ago. I've been living alone for two years at our old house. My mom lives in Tokyo with her second family and she calls sometimes to know how I'm doing. And my dad, well, I don't know where he is. I don't know if I'll even care if one day he shows-up," Rukawa said as though it didn't matter at all. But she saw the sadness on his face. She could imagine how hard it had been for Rukawa.

"I'm sorry to hear about that." It was all she could say to at least make him feel she sympathized with him. She wanted to kick herself for asking such a stupid question.

He sighed. "It's all right. I think this is the first time I've talked to someone about it since..." he trailed off.

"Since?" Ayako asked, hanging on to what he'd say next. It's rare to get him to talk a lot in a day. Then she realized she must have gone too far. "Never mind that question. You're not obligated to answer it." She waved her hand to show him it's okay.

They were now approaching the school entrance and she could see some students were in groups. A lot of girls were there and she was hoping the RU-KA-WA girls weren't there to see this.

As they made there way to the school building, she could feel the eyes of some students following their every move.

"I'll walk you to your classroom." Rukawa's voice was loud enough to be heard by the students nearby.

She didn't protest because everyone's watching and she knew it's a part of the 'script' even if there is none. (But she hoped they practiced it before going on stage).

"Thanks." She smiled at him, trying to look like she enjoyed every minute she had while they were together. She's not saying she didn't enjoy it but the conversation they had had been too serious.

She saw Ryota and she was glad he was there standing outside their room. She just can't wait to tell him about what happened that morning at the school entrance.

"Bye. See you at practice." He gave Ryota a nod, acknowledging his presence and then looked back at Ayako and smiled at her. Just a small smile, but still that's something any girl would swoon over.

She knew that he was only acting. She didn't know why but she felt sad that it's all for show. She had no reason to that way. She reminded herself that this is just an act. They've already had a mutual understanding about this; and she should not bother expecting anything at all.

"See you later," she said, shaking off the thought and giving him a warm smile before he walked away.

She glanced at Ryota and "Let's go inside. I have to tell you what happened earlier today," and started telling him the details. She told him everything in a whisper; she didn't want everything they planned be blown off even before they achieve the results they want.

-o-:-o-

In the women's comfort room, the RU-KA-WA girls where chatting about none other than Rukawa, and a bit about Ayako.

"Did you see Rukawa today? He came to school with that girl; the manageress of the team." 'KA' girl said.

Ayako was inside one of the cubicles and she overheard, taking note of the tone with distaste. She had to hear this. She recognized the voices. _The RU-KA-WA girls, who else._

"So?" Came the high-pitch reply of 'WA'.

"Can't you see it? This is the first time in history that Rukawa Kaede came to school with a girl by his side!" 'RU' said in a worried voice.

"But we all know that Ayako is close to the other team members as well since she spends time with them every practice."

"It's not possible that Rukawa likes her. Look at the way she dresses. Our school uniform doesn't look good on her you know. She can't even take care of how she looks. And she's his senior. There's no way he would be interested in her." 'WA' sounded unfazed. She said this as though they were the only ones in the comfort room.

Ayako restrained herself from coming out of the cubicle. She can't believe how rude these girls were, especially that 'WA' girl, to imply she doesn't deserve to be given a second glance. _Am I that unattractive?_ She began to doubt herself that indeed she's not good enough._ I'll show you who's unattractive among us._ She tried to calm herself and regain her self-confidence as she strained to hear what they have to say next. _If they talk like that about me again, I swear, I'll give them what they deserve today, right here if I can't control myself._

"Still, we should watch those two. I think something's going on we don't know about." 'RU' said, determined to dig deep into the scene that morning.

_Looks like we're not able to convince these girls. I wouldn't be surprised. They really like to see with their own two eyes that Rukawa is in love with a girl like me. I'll show you why I deserve to be the girlfriend of the guy you so desires._

_I have to work harder next time._ She now, more than anything else, wanted to help Rukawa get rid of these girls and many others who are pestering him. _Sorry girls. What I do might hurt you but I'm just helping a friend regain his peace of mind._

She had to help Rukawa and he had to help her. But for now, she had to give her best since Rukawa seemed to be the one who most needed the help. _And when the time came that Akira... stop calling him Akira, will you! You have to get yourself used to calling him Sendo from now on. And call Rukawa, Kaede. Hmnn, Kaede, sounds nice. I'll start calling him that today if I have a chance._

On the other hand, Kaede had to work harder as well in order to convince Sendo that he's out the picture. He had to act superb like my boyfriend when Sendo's around.

to be continued


	13. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Slam Dunk characters.

CHAPTER 13

Rumi came home from her night out with Koshino. She saw Ayako at the living room, watching.

"Hi Ayako!"

"Hey! How's your night?" Ayako asked, momentarily turning away from the television.

"Oh please! It's always the same every time we're out. He talked about his basketball career and of course, his best friend. He told me that Sendo enrolled at Ryonan yesterday. And guess what? He's part of the basketball team. Hiro-kun looked really excited because he believes that Sendo will be one of the major reasons they'll win in the competition."

"Oh." Ayako didn't know what else to say.

-o-:-o-

Coach Anzai called for an emergency meeting with Akagi, Kogure and Ayako.

As they sat there at the office, waiting for what he had to say, Ayako had no idea what the meeting's all about.

"We have a practice game with Ryonan on Saturday. As you all know, they're one of the top four teams in the district last year."

Akagi and Kogure looked at each other; both were looking forward to the practice game. They didn't notice Ayako almost fell on her seat, face paling.

_What shall I do? I didn't expect to see him this soon!_

-o-:-o-

Sendo smiled when he heard that they will have a practice game with Shohoku, which means he'll see Ayako. He's excited to finally see her after two years. And he's also nervous. He knew she won't be that too happy to see him after all he's done. _At least, I know she'll be civil when she sees me._

He also looked forward to seeing that guy his sister had a crush on. _Let's_ _see what he can do._ He heard so much about him, about his skills and his capability from Amira.

-o-:-o-

Amira tried to avoid Ayako but their paths crossed one day at the canteen. Ayako approached her with a friendly smile.

She's not that rude to tell her off. _I guess I'll have to sit through this and hear her babbling about what a perfect boyfriend Rukawa is._

"Hey, what's the matter?" Ayako asked in a concerned tone.

"i'm fine, just busy with schoolwork; swamped with many reports to submit."

For the last ten minutes, Amira didn't hear her talk about her 'boyfriend'. All Ayako talked about was the team and other stuff. "Can I ask you something?" She just can't resist.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Is Rukawa your boyfriend?" Amira can't look straight at her.

Amira didn't see Ayako's stunned expression. And how she immediately recovered.

"Uhh,...not yet." It was a thrift answer but Amira could sense there was a lot to it. Especially the 'yet' part.

She heard the rumors around school about Rukawa having interest in Ayako, Rukawa and Ayako arriving at school together. She didn't see that so she's hoping it's not true. _But why would such rumors circulate if it has no basis at all?_

"I heard rumors that he's interested in you." Amira continued. "But I don't hear anything about you being interested in him."

"To tell you the truth, we have a mutual understanding. That's all." Ayako said.

What Ayako said confirmed what Rukawa told her the night he caught her following him.

_I don't easily give up on what I want. But this is pointless! I'd rather choose to not force myself on someone who doesn't want me than force him to like me. He's not worth it!_

Amira tried to control the sob that's about to come out. _I'm not going to cry in front of Ayako. She doesn't have to see that I like Rukawa. She doesn't have to know about that._

-o-:-o-

If Ayako could stop the days from passing by so fast, she will. Since they've learned about the practice game with Ryonan, Akagi extended the hours of practice. The intense practice only reminded her of the practice game.

She saw Amira at the corner. Their conversation the other day bothered Ayako. _Does she know anything?_

It did not escape her how intently Amira watched Rukawa's every move. _Could it be...? But that's impossible!_

She shifted her attention on the on-going practice game, away from Amira. There's no point in dwelling about Amira and her possible admiration of Rukawa. _If I find out that she likes Rukawa, there's no way I would tell her about the whole acting-thing going on. She's Sendo's sister._

-o-:-o-

After a week of doing what Rukawa suggested, that they go to school together for some, if not all students, to see, Ayako noticed a lot of girls were looking at her, or rather staring at her even when she's alone. She shouldn't be knew this would happen, but it's a bit disarming that she expected. Most of the looks she got were that of envy. A few were that of approval. _Approval of what, the 'relationship'?_

Ayako tried to ignore it but she felt like her every move was being observed. Under scrutiny is more like it. She did all she could to look unaffected as she walked toward the stairs.

As she made her way to the third floor, she noticed that there were a number of students, mostly girls blocking her way.

A girl approached her. Ayako prepared herself for the worst confrontation. And to her surprise, the girl congratulated her. "Hi Ayako. I'm happy for you and Rukawa!"

Weird.

Another girl approached. "You look good together. We always thought so." She said, glancing at her other friends who started crowding around Ayako.

Even guys approached her to greet her and tell her they're glad Rukawa finally had a girlfriend. It was unbelievable.

_They're not serious are they?_

The disapproval she could take, but the opposite is hard to understand.

_Maybe they're so glad because most of the female population in this school fantasizes about Rukawa. And now that he has me for a girlfriend, the girls will come to their senses and give these guys a chance. If indeed they will._

-o-:-o-

Rukawa made his way to the second floor of the Shohoku building feeling sleepy as usual. He saw Akagi and Kogure, with a smile plastered on their faces. "Rukawa, we heard about you and Ayako." Akagi said.

"It's good to know that. You look good together." Kogure added.

"Thanks." Rukawa gave the widest smile he could muster.

"At first, we're surprised to hear it. But then, who knows, maybe it's a whirlwind romance for the two of you. We never thought you like each other that much." Kogure said, not planning to get off the subject.

"Yeah. You're right about that." Rukawa said, thinking of a brilliant story to tell about how it all happened. "I've liked her since junior high. It's only now that I finally got the courage to tell her how I feel. And guess what, she feels the same way for me." he hoped that will do.

"You're lucky to have her." Akagi said, as he gave Rukawa a tap on the shoulder.

"I am." Rukawa said, thinking of how much he appreciate Ayako's help. It's starting to paid off because lately, there had only been a few letters on his locker. And that's a good sign. And he had to thank her for this.

to be continued


	14. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Slam Dunk.

CHAPTER 14

The day has come that Ayako dreaded. They rode the light rail transit that will take them to Ryonan. Her hands were sweating and cold.

Ayako wore black cargo pants and a white fitted shirt with a matching red cap and red sneakers. Not her usual attire during practice but she felt like wearing it.

She was sitting beside Rukawa.

"Hey Ayako, why do you look so worried?" Sakuragi asked. He pointed at Rukawa, as if implying he was the one that's making her worry.

"Don't worry, we all know about the two of you. Hehehe...you look perfect for each other, an energetic and emotionless pair. Sounds weird though." He laughed so loud that some of the passengers glanced at them. He stopped laughing abruptly and was narrowed his eyes at the two of them.

The rest of the team where shaking their heads and Rukawa grunted in response to Sakuragi.

Ayako decided to ignore Sakuragi's nonsense talk and glanced out the window instead, trying to calm herself, her brows creased in worry.

She was startled when Rukawa took her hand and held it right then and there, in front of the team. _Now, what's he thinking? She looked at him and saw a comforting hint of a smile form in his lips._

To her relief, no one seemed to notice maybe because each of them where having their own thoughts about the practice game.

She told him yesterday that they'll see Sendo at the practice game. She warned him to be sweet to her though she have no idea how he will do it. _Having him stand beside me the moment I see Sendo will be enough I guess._

-o-:-o-

Rukawa was still holding her hand when they arrived at Ryonan high school's court. Not too tight but not too loose. It's just what she needed to keep her from running away and bail from the game.

The memory when she first met Sendo washed over her unexpectedly. She convinced herself that everything will be fine as long as she won't leave Rukawa's side. But she had to let go of him once the game starts.

Coach Taoka approached Coach Anzai and they shook hands and greeted each other. The tension suddenly increased when both teams came face to face. Each one of the members giving the other a measuring look.

She looked at the Ryonan team. Sendo was nowhere in sight to her great relief. _Where could he be?_

"Hi Ayako. It's been so long since we've seen each other." Koshino approached her while eyeing Rukawa and their hands that were still entwined.

She fought the urge to pull her hands from Rukawa's grip. She somehow felt guilty holding someone else's hand.

_I'm no longer your best friend's girlfriend Koshino so stop looking at me like that._

"Hi Koshino. It's been a while indeed." She gave him the warmest smile she could manage. Her hand gripped Rukawa's hand tighter, as though drawing strength from it. Rukawa squeezed her hand to somehow tell her not to worry.

The referee whistled to signal that the game will start in about ten minutes. Each team took their places at the opposite sides of the court.

Once again, she looked for that familiar lean figure and spiky hair of Sendo. She let go of Rukawa's hand since he had to take off his jacket and jogging pants. _Maybe I missed him and he's here somewhere?_

She ignored the feeling of disappointment that came over her. She can't understand why she had to be this anxious. It's been two years since she last saw him. Maybe he's changed, physically. She was convinced that she would be more comfortable if she knew where he was. In that way, she will do all she can to avoid glancing at him. But the fact that he's not yet here only made her feel nervous. And excited. _What the hell's wrong with me?_

Rukawa leaned to her so close and whispered to her ear, "Who's Sendo among these guys?"

Ayako felt his warm breath on her ear and she felt a shiver ran down her spine. The familiar smell of his mild soap tickled her senses. It's the same scent that she smelt on the t-shirt he had lent her. _Which I haven't returned yet. Remind self to return it to him on Monday._

She didn't want to entertain the thought that Rukawa's nearness affects her.

"I don't see him anywhere. I think he's not yet here," she told him nervously.

-o-:-o-

Rukawa is, of course, one of the starting five. As she sat there, he, Akagi, Ryota, Mitsui and Kogure stood from their seats to take their places.

Sakuragi after violently reacting to coach's decision that he cannot play for the next few minutes maybe, blurted out while looking at Ayako expectantly, "Aren't you going to wish him luck?"

"Who?" She didn't know who he was talking about. Because at that moment, her mind was wandering some place else or rather thinking of someone else.

"Your boyfriend of course!" Sakuragi exclaimed as though Ayako was losing her mind.

Ayako, on an impulse, stood up from her seat and gave Rukawa a peck on the cheek. She had to stand on her toes to be able to do it. "Good luck Kaede." She smiled at him sweetly, her eyes bearing that look for Rukawa to get on with the act.

He stared back at her with that unreadable expression on his face but in his eyes, there's something she cannot name. But she could tell he was a bit surprised by the kiss. They haven't actually talked about 'kissing.'

He smiled at her and said "Thanks."

She's surprised at what she did herself. She didn't care if it earned amused looks from some of the members and if Ryota looked away and if Sakuragi's eyes widened.

"How sweet. But Rukawa doesn't seem too happy to get only a peck on the cheek." Sakuragi said, obviously in the mood for teasing, annoying Rukawa to be specific.

The 'romantic atmosphere' dissolved when Rukawa glanced at Sakuragi and said "Shut up." And Ayako took out her paper fan and hit Sakuragi on the head. At least, to cover for the embarrassment she felt at what Sakuragi's insinuating.

Before Sakuragi could give a harsh reply, the referee whistled.

The game has finally begun.

-o-:-o-

In the first quarter, there's still no sign of him. She can't repress herself from glancing back again and again at the other side. Her eyes seem to have a mind of its own; it kept wandering back to Ryonan's side many times, searching for Sendo.

She saw Coach Taoka paced to and fro. Looking at the score board, she had an idea why. The scores were not too far from each other. Ryonan were up by only four points.

She busied herself for the next fifteen minutes, the second quarter.

She heard a loud buzz coming from the side of Ryonan. And there he is, standing in front of Coach Taoka, apologizing for being so late. He received a mouthful from the coach.

Before she could avert her eyes, Sendo had seen her looking. And what she saw in his eyes almost made her want to run to him and hug him. Almost. All the memories came flooding that her chest tightened at the memory of it. She looked down on her lap and fought the tears that slowly blurred her eyes. _Hold it together Ayako. You can't cry here. Not now. Not here where all the people can see._

Rukawa turned to where the commotion is and saw a guy receiving a sermon from the coach. Based on Ayako's descriptions, he knows who it is. He saw how. Ayako she bowed her head, to hide the hurt She must've been fighting back tears.

-o-:-o-

Sendo caught Ayako looking at him. He cannot be mistaken. He saw the pain in her eyes. And it hurt him to know that he caused it. If he could only erase it, he will.

He brushed the thought off. He had to concentrate on the game.

A tall guy was guarding him. He heard Akagi remind the guy about what he had to do. _So, he's the famous Rukawa my sister talked about._ But lately, he noticed Amira doesn't talk anymore about him. She must've got over him. But he doubts it. That soon?

The game was in favor of Ryonan team so it was not a surprise that they won. Sendo would have liked to talk to Ayako, but Koshino was quick to pull him aside.

"Don't even think about approaching her here. She has a boyfriend and his name is Rukawa Kaede." Koshino had a serious look on his face that Sendo had to believe him even though he doesn't want to.

He never got the chance to talk to Ayako. But he could always try next time.

Sendo didn't care that they won by two points. He didn't know what to feel when he heard the news. Ayako's boyfriend Rukawa broke his sister's heart. And somehow, it broke his.

to be continued


	15. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Slam Dunk.

A/N: I had no idea what to name the girl who was once related to Rukawa then to Sendo. If you're familiar with Samurai Deeper Kyo and Get Backers, the name Yuya Himiko came from these two animés. (WARNING: You're about to read the longest chapter in this story. Prepare to be bored...bwahahahaha!) Thanks again for the reviews (in serious mode).

CHAPTER 15

It was a beautiful night as the wind blew softly Ayako's hair that was now free from the loathsome pony tail as Rumi would like to call it. She kept her cap on her side pocket and untied her hair earlier after leaving Ryonan.

"Kaede, is it okay if I call you that?" Ayako said as she tried to match his pace. She called him Kaede once and yet she asks for permission.

Rukawa noticed that she looked beautiful tonight as the moonlight illuminated her face.

"It's okay." He said as they passed by a restaurant. "You have to call me that for the next few weeks of our show anyway." He said dismissively as he put his hands on his pockets. He suddenly felt odd not to be holding her hand. But how can he, there's no audience for the show.

"What do you think of the game?"

Rukawa's face became serious as he remembered the game earlier. "They're strong; Ryonan's a serious opponent, especially that guy Sendo. He's good. His last shot made their team win," he said in a languid tone. Then he realized what he said. "Uh...sorry about that. You probably don't want to talk about him." Rukawa ran his hands over his wind-swept hair that was still wet because of the tough game earlier.

"Don't worry about it. It's better this way that I hear about him often. Maybe I'll be immune to it." Ayako tried to laugh it out but he doubted that hearing the name don't mean that much to her. He can detect the indifferent tone in her voice.

When they reached her house, he said barely above a whisper. "Just so you know, I know how it feels to be left behind." He sounded all-knowing. She couldn't believe it; it's not the Rukawa she knew.

Or maybe she didn't know him at all. They stood there looking at each other. He was the first to look away. Not because the memory of his first girlfriend still hurt him but Ayako's gaze made him feel uncomfortable. She looked at him as though he's hiding something and she had an idea how to get it out from him.

"Want to tell me about it?" She prompted, encouraging him to share his thoughts.

After a moment's hesitation, he turned to her "Remember what I told you the other day, that I haven't talked about my family since...the time when I trailed off?"

"Yes." Ayako nodded, encouraging him to continue. They sat at the doorsteps since the night is still young. It's only past six o'clock but the skies were already dark.

"I had a girlfriend once back in junior high in my first year. Her name's Yuya Himiko. I often talk to her about my family and other matters. Our relationship lasted for more than a year"

"What happened?" Ayako was listening closely now since this is new to her, she never thought that he would trust her with this. _Or maybe he had no choice that's why he's telling his story right now._ Either way, she's still interested to know.

"She chose to leave me for her modeling career she had to pursue abroad. At an early age, she's a dreamer. She wanted to be a model. She's beautiful and has the height and the confidence anyone must possess to pursue such a dream." As he was describing what his ex girlfriend is like, Ayako could only imagine that she must have been really beautiful and amazing to capture his heart.

He doesn't sound bitter about it. And Ayako wished she could sound the same about Sendo. Not that she's bitter. That's what she thought at first. But after seeing him at the practice, she somehow felt a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders because she knew one of these days, sooner or later, they'd finally talk and end their relationship for good, formally. Finally, there will be closure, an ending to their story.

"I convinced myself that I'll be fine after that. And here I am. I don't look that bad, am I?" He turned to her, smiling as though showing her he's doing great. All she sees is how handsome he looked tonight and immediately, after thinking so, she mentally chided to herself to stop with the discrete observations, or else he might catch on it in no time.

She never saw this side of him. "It had been three or four years I think. And I haven't seen her since," he continued. "See, I can't even tell how long she's been gone."

"Do you love her still?" Out of curiosity, she blurted out. Maybe he still does and he's only good at hiding it, but she had to know.

"I guess I loved her then, and now I'm over it. But I didn't try hard enough to stop her from leaving." It's as if he's telling someone else's story but his own. He had moved on.

"Did you regret it?" She found this interesting that she can't stop asking questions.

And he didn't seem to mind it at all.

"Regret what?" he asked, a bit confused by her question.

"Not trying hard enough to stop her." She cleared her throat at this. It's the same case as she was with Sendo. She didn't try hard enough. Why would she? She's not even sure if he would listen. She didn't want to think about it, about the possibility that if she only tried hard enough, maybe they would've been still together, having a long-distance relationship.

"Before, I did. But now, I think I understand why she did it. Besides, I don't want to be in the way for her to fulfill her dreams. It's within her reach and I don't want her to blame me if she agreed to stay only because of me."

The front door opened which startled them both from their serious conversation. Rumi atood there, looking at them apologetically, "Am I interrupting something?"

Ayako and Rukawa both stood. "No." They said in unison.

"Since you're here Rukawa, why don't you join us for dinner?" Rumi invited him but he turned her down.

"Maybe next time." Rukawa said, politely.

"Okay." Rumi left the door open.

"Kaede, thanks for standing by me just a while ago at the practice game. If it weren't for you, I would have run out of there."

"If you want to talk about him or anything, you can always tell me. I'll listen." Rukawa assured her and she believes him.

"Thanks again. Take care on the way. Bye." She watched him until she can't see him anymore.

-o-:-o-

He was at the kitchen, deep in thought. He didn't notice Amira coming until she pulled the chair across from him and sat, her eyes narrowing at the sight of her brother.

"Hey, what's with the frown?"

"Where were you? I didn't see you at the practice game."

"I was there. And I saw you win. Nice game!"

He was silent for a moment, his eyebrows creasing in deep thought. She's sure that her brother's sour mood hade nothing to do with him not seeing her at the game.

"Sorry for snapping at you like that. It's just that..." his voice faltered, as he rubbed his temples.

"Do you have something to tell me?" She knew he's bothered. She could tell by the way he runs his fingers through his spiky hair in frustration. _Why would he be frustrated when they won the game? I'm lucky I didn't have a hair like that._

"Can I tell you something? But please, promise me you won't freak out." Sendo wouldn't be surprised if Amira will freak out. She didn't know about him and Ayako. But still, he hoped she will understand. He felt the desperate need to tell someone and Amira's the only one around. "I know about Ayako and Rukawa Kaede. But it's not him that I want to talk about." He clasped his hands on the dining table before continuing. "It's about Ayako."

"What about her?" Amira asked, obviously interested.

"She's my ex-girlfriend." Her hands pounded on the table that it startled Sendo. He had this mental image of Amira, her nose flaring and her cheeks flushing. Thank goodness it's not what he's seeing right now. Not even close.

"Why didn't I know about this!?" She demanded.

"It was three years ago when we first met. It didn't last a year, our relationship I mean, because as you know, I have to continue my studies in the U.S. And it was mom's idea. You know I can't disobey her. So Ayako and I didn't really have a formal break-up."

"I'm your sister and you didn't even tell me?" She was hurt because he didn't trust her enough with it. She looked at him menacingly.

"I'm sorry. I thought it's not important enough for you to know." It's a lame excuse but Sendo tried anyway. He might get away with it.

Her expression changed from hurt to interest. "You still love her, don't you?" She propped up her arms on the dining table, watching him close.

Sendo had no choice. Since he'd told her almost everything, he might as well tell all. "Yes. But I doubt it if she still feels the same way. She completely ignored me at the practice game. And I didn't get the chance of talking to her after that."

"What's wrong with you guys!? You can't tell if a girl loves or likes you!" She exclaimed. And he knew what that statement is for. She was not only referring to her brother but to Rukawa as well. The 'like' part, he supposed was meant for Rukawa while the 'love' part was for him.

"I heard she's with Rukawa." There was a hint of jealousy and regret in his voice. He didn't want to imagine what the two are doing right now, maybe having fun? _Just forget about it._ He commanded himself but a guy's imagination is hard to control most of the time.

"If you love her, fight for her." Her statement helped him refocus on other things.

"It's easier said than done." He said flatly, making her realize the understatement of what she said.

"I know. But if you love her, you won't give her up without a fight. That is if she still loves you and she shows a sign for a second chance. You have to talk eventually and sort it out." She reasoned out, giving him hope. So little hope for he was not sure of what Ayako felt for him. _Hatred and other feelings close to it._ He's sure she harbor those feelings.

"Are you speaking for me or for us both?" He had to straighten out the real score between his sister and Rukawa. Even though there's nothing really going on. He just had to know what she's thinking right now about the guy, Ayako's boyfriend to be exact. "What will you do about Rukawa?" He wanted to know if she plans anything at all.

"Nothing." She said resignedly. "I think it's hopeless. You said so yourself that I deserve someone better so I give up. And you're right, Ayako looks happy with him. So I think he's happy with her too."

"To add to my bruised ego and pride, he's not interested in me at all. He won't even give me a chance. And I doubt he will even if he's single. It's Ayako he's ever been interested with, I hear the girls say at school. So she will be hard to beat for the guy's heart."

"Thanks for reminding me that I have no chance with her. Can you tell me everything about Rukawa and Ayako?"

"Okay. But you have to tell me about you and Ayako." That's her condition. Even though it will hurt to talk about their past, he will try to endure in exchange for the details of Ayako's present relationship. They had a deal.

It was almost midnight when they finished their conversation. Sendo felt as hopeless with Ayako as Amira is with Rukawa.

-o-:-o-

Sunday morning, Yuya's plane landed in Tokyo. She felt overjoyed that she's finally reached home safely. She can't wait to see her parents and her friends. She got a three-month vacation from the modeling agency she's currently under contract with. At first, they wouldn't allow her to take a vacation, but then, she used her charm and brilliant strategies to get what she wants. So here she is, basking in once more the familiar feeling of the wind on her face as she got out of the airport.

Her parents will surely be surprised. They didn't know she's coming but will be happy to see her. She's sure of it. And she's psyched to see their reactions.

In her three months stay in here, she decided she have to make the most of her time. There's a big chance that she'll see Sendo around since she lives a few blocks away from Ryonan High School. It's something she's excited about. Her boyfriend will be shocked to see her as well.

She met him on a party once. If she didn't make a way to see him after that, which is by asking him where he leaves and getting his phone number, they wouldn't be in a relationship now. The moment she laid her eyes on him, she knew he will be an important part of her life. That may sound serious but that's the way she felt about him.

Their relationship is not that serious but it's not 'fooling around' either. She loves him despite the fact that she never heard him say the words to make the relationship official. She would not dare ask because it might only cause an argument that might lead to a break-up which she doesn't want to happen.

They understood each other. It's a no strings attached kind of relationship. That's what she wanted and he was fine with it. She's contented until he had to leave.

When he went home to his family, she missed him so much. It's like a part of her was missing. She wanted their relationship brought to a new level. Something which is more serious. She wanted, more than anything else, for him to say those words.

Even though he broke up with her, she's sure he didn't mean that.

-o-:-o-

Ayako took out Rukawa's clothes from her closet and put it in a plastic bag before stuffing it inside her bag. She made a quick mental note to give it to him tomorrow at practice.

After last night, she's refreshed and ready to face the world but not Sendo.

She sighed. This is getting too old. Eventually, she would have to face him. But it's taking too long a time and it's making her more anxious.

She went to Rumi's room, "I know you won't tell a soul about what I and Rukawa were doing or about all the things I've told you. But let me just ask, and please don't bite my head off, did you tell Koshino about my agreement with Kaede? Or at least mentioned something weird? That would lead him to the realization that this is all a show?"

"Ayako, I wouldn't of course. My loyalty belongs to you." Rumi didn't sound offended.

"Thanks." Ayako can't thank her enough for all she's done- listening and giving advise about this whole ordeal.

to be continued


	16. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Slam Dunk characters. (But I do own Rumi and Amira. And Yuya Himiko (somehow, her character but not the name itself).

**A/N: Read at your own risk. There's a possibility that you, reader, maybe disappointed, so don't tell me I didn't tell you...this chapter may not be able to meet your expectations. I warned you already, guess all I could say is 'happy reading!' This is a very, very long chapter. (in answer to k8's request) Romantic moments? I don't know, just check it out if there is any. I'm not really a romantic person so I have no idea, seriously.**

**chapter sixteen**

The phone at the Sendo's residence kept on ringing.

Its shrill ringing pierced Sendo's ears. He was lying facedown in bed, dreaming of Ayako. In his dream, they were walking by the beach like what they used to do every weekend back when they were still together, their hands entwined. They were looking lovingly at each other and were about to kiss when the phone rang. He let out a frustrated groan as he reached for the receiver. He had no choice but to answer it no matter how sleepy he still felt and how he enjoyed the dream. _Where's everybody? Am I the only person left in this house?_

"Good morning, Sendo's residence." He answered the phone in a drowsy voice. He can't control the yawn that escaped his mouth. It may be unethical but he didn't care.

"Hello there sleepy head, missed me?!" It was a very familiar voice, a very enthusiastic and flirtatious one. It made his heart beat faster. Not in a good way though.

Sendo's sleepiness flew out the window instantly after he heard the female voice on the other end of the line. He doesn't know yet where she's calling from so he doesn't have to panic. He silently wished it was a long distance call. But a part of him reasoned out that she wouldn't be calling unless there's something major going on. The last time he checked, he broke up with her. They were over. That's what he knew. Now, what's she doing calling him this early and with that unmistakable enthusiasm?

"Uh..." He cleared his throat before replying. "Where are you?" It sounded dreadful rather than excited. He had broken up with her but she didn't take it seriously. He shouldn't have given his phone number. _Too late for that!_

"Aren't you happy to hear from me? I'm finally here at my family's house, just a few miles away from you, maybe a few feet away."

"What?!?" It was an outrageous reaction. If she noticed it, he couldn't care less. His mind was already devising plans as to how he could avoid her.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about my plans. I wanted to surprise you. Can you pick me up later today? I really want to see you." She pleaded but Sendo had already made a decision. If he had to play hide and seek with her, he will.

"I can't. I have basketball practice till seven tonight." It's a valid excuse but he sure can squeeze her in if he wanted to. 'If he wanted to' but the problem is he didn't. And he can't force himself to do what he doesn't want. He didn't want to see her right now. He had more important things to deal with like talking to Ayako for instance and getting her back maybe.

"Oh I see," she's disappointed and he felt guilty for being the cause of the enthusiasm drained from her excited tone earlier.

Before he could stop himself, he blurted, out of conscience or guilt, "But I can see you later this week or next week. I just can't make it now." He somehow felt responsible to make it up to her even though they were over.

"Okay. That would be nice. Call me later?" She asked, expecting him to answer but before he could she said, "Bye!"

He stared at the receiver, in disbelief that she didn't even wait for him to answer back. _Now, what will I do?_ She could be manipulative most of the time. _And I'm like a slave to her whims. _He put the receiver back to its cradle. He massaged his temples, feeling it ache after the conversation. The longing to continue the dream he's had about Ayako is completely forgotten.

**

* * *

**

At Ryonan's practice that day, Koshino and Sendo where in a corner. Sendo pulled him away from the others during the ten-minute break.

"You what?!?" Sendo's loud voice echoed. And the whole basketball team glanced at them.

"I'm sorry Sendo. It slipped." Koshino's voice audible enough for Sendo to hear. He looked sorry about it. And Sendo can't stay upset with him forever so he forgave him. "That's why I stopped you from talking to her on Saturday. She might confront you about it. And you might have an argument right there in front of many people. You don't want that, do you?"

"Do you think Rumi told Ayako about it?"

"Let's just hope my 'loyal-to-her-cousin' of a girlfriend didn't tell Ayako." Koshino had the nerve to say it. It's not funny at all. But it might be true. He'd rather not hear about it because hearing it would only confirm the thoughts in his head about Rumi telling Ayako everything she knew.

"What if Ayako knew. What will I do to you?" Sendo hissed, as he paced the shiny hard court.

Koshino pretended to think before saying, "You can have Rumi." He still had the humor about what's happening lately which was his entire fault since he have to always talk to Rumi about Sendo's businesses.

Sendo could only grunt in frustration and desperation.

**

* * *

**

The next day, since there will be no practice that afternoon, Sendo decided to go to Ayako's school and attempt to talk to her. He's sure that she would not be dismissed till four in the afternoon. But he heard from Amira that the team's practice is till six. As he lookedat himself in the full length mirror in his sister's room, wearing a cap that covers his spiky hair, shades as a disguise and clothes which Ayako wouldn't recognize, he hoped that she won't run away when she sees him. He hopes so.

He wants to see her and talk to her. It's so overwhelming that he went out of his way to disguise himself just to get near her. He had assumed that she wouldn't even allow him to get near her, more, to have a word with her. So this was his last resort.

**

* * *

**

It's the second week of pretending to be together. And everything's fine at school. The Rukawa-obssessed girls were coping with it. They believed what they see. And they didn't seem to be asking for more evidence or whatsoever to prove that they're a couple.

However, the RU-KA-WA girls were still suspicious about the sudden turn of events. And Ayako had no plans of wasting her time on thinking what she could do to make them come to their senses and move on with their lives. But the way they would stare at her, giving her a measuring look, she was irritated.

At the court, she saw them staring her down as though they were trying to figure out what Rukawa saw in her. _You're heads will only ache in trying to figure it out since there's nothing to figure out about._ She wanted to scream it on their aces but controlled herself. It will blow their cover. And she wouldn't want that to happen. She can still bare their menacing stares.

The practice was back to normal. The team is improving and the vision of reaching Inter High competition is becoming real to them all. Especially to Rukawa.

He's so concentrated on his practice that he was not able to be extra sweet to her for the RU-KA-WA girls' account. She wouldn't really mind but when she looked at the girls, they were observing her intently, like she's hiding something from them. But she knew better than to be intimidated. It's enough that it irritated her. She'll only be wasting her emotions on them.

* * *

Sendowas leaning by the wall entrance of Shohoku. He'd been waiting for Ayako for almost an hour now and there's no sign of her yet. He'd been there by five. He didn't mind being looked at by students who pass by on their way home. He didn't have to wonder why. It's because of the dark shades he's wearing. It's already near sunset yet he's wearing a shades. He must've looked funny. He's too confident to be shaken by those strange looks. And he's confident that his disguise is a success.

He wanted to check out the team's training but that would be too risky. He'd better stand there outside than blow his cover. He waited for an hour already to give up now and end in a failure and not be able to see her.

A couple of girls, ordinary-looking wearing cheerleading costumes with 'RU-KA-WA' letters printed on their top. _So they're Rukawa's admirers and cheerleaders at the same time. _They were on their way out of the gate and his interest was because they mentioned Ayako's name.

"I still can't believe that she's Rukawa's girlfriend. It's only been two weeks. I mean you know, sure, she's the only girl he talks to and smiles at and they're schoolmates but to have her as a girlfriend? They don't even look good together." The 'WA' girl said. The girls stopped just a few feet away from Sendo, and he could very well hear what they're saying, it was so clear.

Sendo sensed worry and envy mixed together in her voice. He would have loved to tell these girls that Ayako's more than that, that she's amazing but that would complicate the complicated situation. Ayako might not be happy with it so he didn't. All he could do was listen as they criticize Ayako. It took all his self-control to butt in and make these girls wish they never said a word about Ayako.

She was his only concern so he didn't bother listening when the conversation shifted to Rukawa. But it was hard because Ayako's name was brought up in between, they were talking simultaneously.

"Admit it, there's something in Rukawa's eyes that is unreadable but it was only now that I've seen it. Whenever he looks at her, he didn't only smile sincerely but his eyes tell a million things."('KA' girl said.)

This statement was too clear to miss. Sendo is so sure that Rukawa's in love with Ayako. _And maybe she loves him too._

(The 'RU' girl butts in.) "But how can we be sure that he loves her when all were familiar with is that trademark cold exterior of his?"

"I don't know. All I know is, he loves her." ('KA' girl) said with conviction and finality.

And Sendo saw the other two girls' facial expressions. _The one seemed over the guy but the two were still sulking. What are they capable of? I hope they wouldn't try anything stupid or do something to get back at Ayako._

**

* * *

**

Ayako didn't feel like going home after the practice so she asked Rukawa if he could join her at the roof top. Before they could go there, she made sure that there's no one following them secretly. She saw the 'RU-KA-WA' girls leave but she's not sure of their location right now. The school will not be closing until 7 pm so they still have an hour.

She was the one who has to tell him something. But Rukawa seem to have something to tell her too. So she gave him an inquiring look.

"It had always been my dream to be the best basketball player in this district. And, eventually, in all of Japan." He was looking at her then shifted his gaze towards the purple-black horizon.

She sighed deeply. _He sounded like Sendo. Basketball this, basketball that, always basketball. Why am I even here, why am I the manageress of the team when it only reminds me of him. Am I a masochist or what?_

In one of their dates, a few days before they last saw each other, Sendo would always talk about basketball. It's not that she minded it but what must her reaction be if all they would talk about is 'it' as though it's the only interesting thing in the world?

But as she listened to Kaede talk about his dreams, she finds herself listening to every word he said. _It's only because it's the first time you hear him talk like this, his eyes were beaming._

"You're good you know." She told him honestly. She didn't mean to flatter him. She's only telling him what she sees.

"How good?" he asked, not taking his eyes away from the sky. But the smirk that crept on his lips, she could see. He must've not thought that she would give him a compliment.

"You can be the best basketball player, if you tried hard enough. And I could see you're tryig hard but remember, be patient."

There was a brief silence. Only the night breeze as the leaves rustled could be heard. And some students down were saying their goodbyes while some were laughing.

"Kaede, what will you do if you found out that you are being two-timed?" It's the timing she's been waiting since they got there. There was no hint of any emotion in her voice and still Kaede had to look at her to be sure he's not missing on something. He was taken off guard by her question.

"I don't really know. Why do you ask?" His beautiful eyes were focused on hers.

"It's Akira, I mean Sendo. He had a girlfriend in the two years he's been gone. Rumi told me that Sendo wanted me back. He's impossible. And what he wants is impossible."

Her voice was weak when it should have been filled with conviction and determination. It's as if she's only saying it to convince herself.

"If you ask me, he is. He can get what he wants and it all depends on you. You said you still love him. To be fair, you have to talk to him first to know the real reasons. And if it doesn't satisfy you, then you can end it."

The wind blew her curls that dangle on the sides of her face. She took the wisps of hair and pulled it behind her ears before saying "You're right. I have to talk to him. So I could end our relationship. We didn't have a formal break-up that's why I feel I owe it to him to at least talk to him and maybe hear him out." She looked at him and saw the sympathy in his eyes.

Little by little, Ayako saw Kaede is capable of feeling emotions and even showing it. She saw a lot of it in the past few days.

"You know, I never thought I'd get to talk to you like this and see you showing various emotions."

"I'm not as cold as you and the others think I am. It's just a defense mechanism." He explained as he winked back at her as a gesture of making the matter funny. And she was right. "Thank you for helping me with the girls around school. They sure have stopped sending me love letters and giggling behind my back. But the cheerleaders didn't seem affected."

"You're right. They never give up."

"Before I forget, here are your clothes." She rummaged through her bag, searching for it. "Thank you for letting me use them. I'm sorry for returning them this late." She smiled at him gratefully.

* * *

"You know what, I like photography." Ayako said out of the blue.

"Really?" There was a glint of interest in his eyes.

"Of course. I do it during my spare time. Want me to take pictures of you and show you just how good I am." She challenged and Rukawa could only laugh.

"Hey, why don't we go to the beach or somewhere so I could take pictures?" Ayako suggested her face excited.

"You're really serious about taking my picture, aren't you?" Rukawa asked a bit baffled. He never liked his pictures taken but for her sake, he might just give it a try.

"What? You don't like the idea? We can become rich. Surely, a lot of girls would buy your pictures." She was just kidding and he knows it.

"I'm not photogenic you know. I don't want your film to be wasted." Rukawa said, testing her patience.

But she's just too persistent that his defenses broke down. "Come on. You've got to be kidding me. You're photogenic, I could see it," She said this as she walked backwards, her hands in a gesture of taking his picture.

They both didn't notice the rock that was blocking Ayako's way. She almost fell on her butt, like the previous, she lost her balance. But Rukawa's reflexes were faster than her possible fall. He caught her by her waist. And their bodies were so close together that from a far view, they were almost kissing each other.

"Be careful," Rukawa said in a husky voice. His senses were once again filled with Ayako's mild scent.

And speaking of a far view, it was the same as in a near view. Sendo stood rooted a few feet away. He saw what happened. They almost kissed in front of him. And that's not the sight he wanted to see. He saw how they looked at each other, Ayako smiling at him as her arms were around his neck and Rukawa's arms were on his waist. He couldn't take it so he went home feeling jealous and what, annoyed. Annoyed with what he saw or the scene he was somehow forced to see.

Ayako regained her composure and laughed at her clumsiness. "Sorry about that. I'm such a klutz." She said while straightening the wrinkles on her shirt.

"You're not a klutz."

"I am. Can't you remember? This is the third time you saved me from my fall. Anyway, back to what were talking about earlier. You can't say no. So let's meet on Saturday. I'll go to your house because it's on the way to the beach." Ayako took out her cap and wore it. Rukawa didn't have to see her flushed cheeks. _That was close._ _We almost kissed, haven't we?_

For that week, the team will have to undergo a tougher training compared to the previous ones. Akagi said they shouldn't be lying around, relaxing when the elimination is only a month away. They have to work hard on their training if they want to win.

Ayako saw the determination in the members. As for her, she'll always be there to support them all throughout, encouraging them.

Almost a week after the practice game with Ryonan, she realized that she never got a surprise visit or anything at all from Sendo. She thought that that week, they would finally talk about "them" but then maybe that won't be happening anytime soon.

**

* * *

**

Friday after practice,Kaede was as usual by Ayako's side as they came near her house. She was stunned at the sight of a man standing their by the front door. He looked so familiar that Ayako's heart pounded so fast when she realized it was Sendo, once her Akira. He was about to ring the bell but was cut short from his attempt because he must've felt her presence. She immediately grasped Rukawa's hands when she met her ex's eyes, for support or for Sendo's sake, she didn't care. They were several feet away and she feels that she could bridge the gap with just staring back at each other. Kaede's presence had been comforting these past few days. It became on impulse to hold his hand when something she couldn't comprehend or deal with happens. Today is not an exception. In fact, that time is not at all an exception to the days or times when she felt uncomfortable.

Even though his hand is comforting and sort of secures her, her thoughts became blank when she saw him again, Sendo, standing there and was obviously waiting for her.

Keade saw her reaction. To remind her that he's there, he put his hand, which he freed from her grasp, on her shoulder.

"I think I should get going." When she didn't reply, her blank stare cannot be concealed by the night; Rukawa gave her a comforting hug, the kind of hug given to those feeling weak. And she's weakening by the minute. The sight of Sendo makes her knees weak and various emotions like anger and sadness mixed were what she felt at the moment. She would have loved to faint, but even that she could not do. The first emotion that was stirred in her was longing.

But her determination to give him the message that she's over with him, she put on the act. She immediately adopted a cold facade. She had to be strong, for her, and maybe for them both, because if she broke down, it will only make the situation more complicated and the pain last longer than it should.

Kaede didn't know if he hugged her because Sendo was there, watching them from a few feet away. All he's sure about is that he wanted to comfort Ayako so he did what he could. He looked at her again, and she could only nod at him, determination evident in her brown eyes. That was all he need to see before going because he knew that she's strong enough to deal with him.

Sendo saw what Rukawa did. He had no right to feel angry but he does feel jealous. All he could do is wait for Ayako to reach the front door.

He took in the sight of her. Every detail, he had memorized about her when he left was nothing compared to how she looks today. Her curly bun of soft hair was longer. Her skin looks fairer. And she's taller by three or four inches. In a sports werea, she still looks amazing, not really stunning, but simple and a head turner.

When they're only a few feet away from each other, "Ayako..." Sendo restrained himself from running to her and hugging her like he used to do, burying his face in her sweet-scented hair that he likes so much. But it's not right. She won't let him do that. He could see the coldness in her beautiful dark eyes.

Ayako's face is emotionless. He would have preferred if she showed anger or any other emotion, but not coldness, stony and as emotionless as he sees now. Seeing her looking at him like that made him weak. She's treating him coldly. It's a bad sign. _What do you expect, she'll run to your arms and everything will be fine?_

He didn't know what to say. He can't read her thoughts nor guess what she's capable of. He cleared his throat before speaking. "I just came by to see how you are doing." What a lame reason to tell the girl he loves. But he can't think of any decent thing to say to her. It's not even decent.

"Sendo..." He heard her say his name. The way she said it gripped his heart. There's a hint of longing in there. He knew that the same longing she felt mirrored his own.

But the endearment was gone. And he instantly knew it's over. It's not what it was like before.

She finally looked at him and he saw her eyes starting to get teary from the tears she's trying to control from falling. She was about to cry but she'd rather not let him see it. He was caught off guard when she hugged him tightly as they stood quietly in front of the front door where he used to spend time with her.

She cried on his shoulder quietly as he hugged her back. If he could only stop the time, he will be willing to stay like that, hugging the girl he loves. But not in that state where she is crying her heart out because of what he did. He will never make her cry again, that's a promise if she would only take him back.

"What took you so long?" Ayako was referring as to why it was only now that he finally got the courage to talk to her. But Sendo thought about the two years he'd been gone. In a way, it seems to refer to that one. Sendo felt it is not necessary to tell her he'd been waiting for her yesterday.

"Ayako, I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. I really am."

She didn't say a word. She freed herself as she wiped the tears dry. He handed her his handkerchief. "If there is one thing I've regretted not doing, it's not having the courage to tell you goodbye before I left. But it would only be more painful for me to say goodbye to you and leave. I can't even decide for myself about our relationship." There was a hint of regret in his voice.

And when she finally spoke, it broke his heart "I loved you Sendo. I was happy with you."

"You could have at least said to my face that you don't love me enough to tell me about your plans. I've always been there to support you. We could have worked out our relationship. You know, I was willing to wait for you, to endure a long distance relationship as long as I can. We could've at least given it a try," she explained.

Sendo's heart constricted at this. He wanted to go back to the time when he was about to go. So he could've prevented this from happening, having to see her cry like this. And having to hear her say she doesn't love him anymore. Having to hear her say it's totally over.

"I know you had a girlfriend there. I won't blame you if you had moved on so fast. I'm not saying this because I didn't have one since you left. I'm just saying that one of the reasons why we should end it here is because of that." She sat at the steps and Sendo followed her.

"But as you know, I'm happy with Kaede." Her voice lacked conviction but she is telling the truth. At least she believed so. Sendo doesn't have to know she's not even sure. Kaede is one of the stable persons in her life right now.

Ayako averted her gaze because he might see her unsure of what she said. But he did not notice because he was filled with regret and remorse. The thought that it's finally over is still hard to grasp.

"I broke up with her before I came back here. I admit that I want you back Ayako. What you heard is right. All I could think about was how I would have you back. But I guess I was too late." There was sadness in his voice.

Ayako, regardless of the truth that he was involved with someone abroad, would have been glad to hear him say it. But she's not. She will never feel the same for him again even if they worked it out. It's weird but is it really the only reason, the 'girlfriend' that she's breaking up with him or is there something else? She had to find out soon.

She will never forget that he was able to move on in the two years they've been separated. That's what she sees but then he must have had a good excuse why he dated 'her'.

He could have at least been faithful to their relationship even though there's a possibility then that it won't work out. She was partly to blame. If only she accepted his phone calls and letters. She didn't read those because she was blinded by the pain he caused her. Maybe they were not meant to be together.

"I'm not trying to earn back your love or trust by saying this, but I want you to understand that I never meant to take you for granted. I was confused. I don't know what to do. I can't disobey my mom. It was my fault when I didn't even bother telling you the plans I've had. It was because you might disagree with it and stop me."

"You're right, maybe I'll try to stop you, but then I'm not that unfair to stop you from dreaming big. I loved you enough to understand you. Can't you see?"

Sendo was silent when realization dawned on him that Ayako would understand no matter what his plans were. She had always been supportive and he wondered why he doubted her.

"But that's all in the past. Let's forget about it even though it's hard to do because it will take time. That's the least we could do." She risked a glance at him and tried to smile, what she can manage at that time. It looked more strained when she tried to control it.

She sighed, to shake away the feeling that came over her, "You know, after all that has happened I finally felt free." Ayako said, a glint of sadness the same as his was unmistakable in her beautiful eyes. "Friends?" She stretched her hand and he accepted it.

"Yes, I think. It's better this way than having you angry with me for the rest of your life." Sendo returned the same smile and sighed. She hugged him in a comforting way and he could only think of how he would mend his broken heart.

**

* * *

**

Rukawa can't stop pacing in his room.

He's worried about Ayako. And was more worried with...he doesn't want to get there...he doesn't even want t entertain that thought...but it was futile to stop it.

What if they got back together?

_Anyway, what's it to me? It's their business, not mine. _

He can't understand why he felt scared. Maybe he might start receiving horrible love letters again, is that it? That's bull. He knew that they would have to stop the pretentious relationship once she reconciled with him. But she told him that she would end it so there's nothing to worry about. He's only being paranoid.

He would know it tomorrow so it's pointless to ponder about it. It's Ayako's final decision that would matter. He walked over to his bed and took the clothes out of the plastic bag and placed it in his closet. His nostrils caught a swift scent of a mild fragrance, which reminded him of her.

If they would have to stop the act he'd be missing her sweet mild scent that he'd been used to since they begun this whirlpool of deceit and pretenses, no doubt about that.

**A/N: Forgive me for the not-so-interesting or if you want to put it, boring dialogue between Sendo and Ayako. I have no brilliant ideas on how I can make them engage in a heated confrontation. I don't want to make Ayako hysterical anyway so I guess that's it. It's all that I could manage. I decided to make Sendo give up that easily despite Amira's encouraging words because he would play some part in the AyaRu relationship. And besides, I want to end this story up to chapter 20 only (that's not decided yet). It's gotten too long and too old. I'm running out of ideas...and I have no idea where this is going. Thanks for the previous reviews.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter...**


	17. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Slam Dunk characters. (But I do own Rumi and Amira. And Yuya Himiko (somehow, her character but not the name itself).

**A/N: Thank you so much guys for reviewing this story. It keeps me on the go. Well, here's another chapter, and enjoy reading!**

**chapter seventeen**

Rukawa's body hurt. He felt heavy and he can't bring himself to stand but he tried. He felt like fainting the moment he stood from bed but disregarded the feeling because he needed to go to school. Despite the coldness he felt when the lukewarm water hit his body, he ignored it. He thought he'll feel better once he took a bath and forced himself.

He was already in his uniform, hands on the doorknob and was about to step out of the house when the dizziness attacked again. He felt like running to the sink and vomit. And he did. After doing so, feeling hopeless and weak at the same time, he went upstairs to his room and decided to sleep it over thinking he'll feel better after taking rest.

He'll catch up with his other classes and the practice later. The need to rest is most important.

But Rukawa's supposed-to-be short rest became a long slumber.

* * *

Ayako's eyebrows creased in worry and wonder why Rukawa didn't show up for practice. She has not seen him anywhere at the school and some students, maybe out of curiosity, wonder and even for mockery asks her where her boyfriend is. She gave them an answer, an answer which she herself is not so sure of. It's a lie she had to tell. 

They were supposed to walk together to school but Rukawa didn't show up at her doorstep the way he always does. It didn't worry her that much because he must have had a good reason why he didn't come by her house that morning. It's not actually the first time he didn't come by.

But being absent in practice. It's unlikely of him. He wouldn't miss it for anything else unless there's a problem. But what kind of problem could that possibly be?

"Ayako, where's Rukawa?" Akagi was expecting her that she knew where Kaede was but she really have no idea about his whereabouts. She resolved to tell him what she told those who asked her earlier. She told Akagi that Rukawa's attending a family affair.

She can't shake off the feeling of disappointment that afternoon. Rukawa's not around and she missed his moves in the hard court. She missed the times when he would look at her straight in her eyes as a part of their award-winning acting. She missed him. It's weird.

If it were then, when they would just casually greet each other since they were school mates, she wouldn't be thinking of it if, and she sure won't be missing him. But now, all has changed, from seeing as just someone who passes by, she's now seeing him as someone who's always there.

But then again, why would she feel such disappointment in not seeing him for today? It's really weird.

Right after practice, she stopped by a mini store and telephoned Kaede. She dialed the number and waited…third, fourth, fifth, sixth ring and no one answered. She dialed again, and still, no one answers.

She took up all her courage to go to Kaede's house to check on him. She had a bad feeling something's wrong. He would never absent from practice unless if he's sick or if it's a family affair he had to attend to. He hadn't mentioned something about his family when they last talked. All she knows is he's living alone. Maybe his family made a surprise visit. _Why didn't he tell me?_

_What, suddenly he had to tell me where he's going or what he's plans are? Aren't I taking this a bit too seriously? Being his girlfriend does not entitle me to meddle with his affairs._

But she's worried. And she can't just ignore that feeling.

Where her thoughts were going gave her an uncomfortable feeling.

When she reached his house, pushed the doorbell button, she looked at her watch. It's already past six. No one's answering the door. She looked around to see if there's someone nearby because she felt like a robber on a next victim's house.

She turned the knob silently hoping that it's not locked. _Just my luck._

She pushed the door slowly and stepped in to find herself in the middle of the dark. She turned on the light switch. As she closed the door behind her, she felt irked standing there alone in the living room.

Upstairs, Ayako found herself looking at every room in search for him. There were three rooms in that house, one in the first floor and two upstairs. Even though she knew where Kaede's room is, she still went to see the other two.

As she stood outside Kaede's room, she's nervous. That nervousness she felt is because of the possibility that she might walk into someone in there with him.

That would be embarrassing. And awkward. But based on what she knew of him, he wouldn't be entertaining any girl at the moment or in the years to come. Maybe.

_Where's he? Maybe there's no one here._

She gripped the door knob and opened it cautiously only to be shocked to see him lying on his bed shivering, without a blanket. He was still in his uniform. Which means he was on his way to school? He still wore socks and his shoes were on the foot of the bed.

The way she sees it, the black coat-like uniform must be too uncomfortable. She approached him and unbuttoned the uniform and was thankful that he's wearing a flannel white t-shirt underneath.

As she undresses him, she got a view of his abs. He has abs, gorgeous and firm abs. And she's hyperventilating at the sight of it. Before she got overreacting, she took the neatly folded blanket he was laying on and covered him to lessen his shivering.

She touched his forehead. It's an instinct so she was not surprised when she felt the hot temperature, the feeling of it almost burned her hands. Beads of sweat were on his face.

_Be calm Ayako, just do hat you have to do and if it didn't get any better, then you have to get him to the hospital._

It's not really that serious but who knows how sick he is?

In his bathroom, she searched for a medicine and thermometer in the cabinet. She had to know his temperature first before she could give him the medicine.

With thermometer in hand, she sat on his bed. She measured his temperature.

She swiped the hair that covered his sweaty forehead. His hair was almost wet like he'd been in a tough practice.

She neatly tucked him under the blanket before going downstairs to call Rumi and to tell her cousin that she won't be going home tonight. "Why?" Rumi demanded.

"Kaede's sick and there's no one here but me to take care of him." Her voice is distressed. "I'll go home early tomorrow." She added before putting down the receiver.

She went back to Kaede's room and took the thermometer. He's temperature is higher than normal. She touched his forehead again. His lips didn't stop quivering. He must be feeling so cold.

When she was a kid, her mom would get a basin of lukewarm water mixed with alcohol and a towel to wipe her arms and legs. It made her feel comfortable.

She knows just what to do. At the kitchen, she found what she was looking for, a basin and lukewarm water. She found the alcohol and face towel in his bathroom.

It worries her to see him like that, lying unconscious.

But it is better he's unconscious while she wipes his arms and legs with a towel. It would be awkward for them both if he's awake while she does it.

She dipped the towel then squeezed off the water. She started wiping his face then his neck, arms and legs. As she does this, a strange feeling came over her. She actually felt happy to be taking care of him, to be looking over him that night.

Kaede's features softened a bit. As she looked closely at him, she realized how strong his features are. He's better-looking up close. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of appreciating him physically. At times like this for crying out loud! How unlikely.

He was still quivering. The blanket must've not been enough to keep him warm. She went to his closet to look for a thicker blanket. None. She looked at the rooms, there was none too? To her dismay, there's no blanket! She found three blankets in the laundry area, still waiting to be washed.

_What will I do? _She was standing at the foot of his bed, thinking.

She was struck by a brilliant idea. If she could call it brilliant, then so be it. She remembered what she saw on movies. She doesn't want to do it. _What if he wakes up and saw what I'm doing?_

But she had no choice. To her dismay, it's the only option she's got.

_This better be effective._ She took off her rubber shoes, not bothering to take off her socks. She hesitated for a while but then her worrying for him got the better of her. It's a good thing she's wearing a white printed t-shirt and her favorite fatigue-colored cargo pants.

Climbing on the bed, she noticed that it's big enough to accommodate another person. _And that would be me, I guess. _She laid there beside him. She can't move at first because he might wake up and see her there. _And what would I say?_

She heard him moan, his whole body still shivering despite the blanket. It's her wake up call to put everything she thought of aside and get on with it. She snuggled closer to him, as close as she could get to warm him with the warmth of her body. She moved even closer, as close as his rigid body would permit her and placed her arms on his chest. Her heart beat faster. Lying there beside him is nerve-racking.

As she was hugging him close, she stared at his profile once again. She won't deny it anymore. She's attracted to him. There, she admitted it.

Attracted, that's the word, nothing more. And he wouldn't have to know about that. It's all she has that he didn't know. Not technically. But it's something she wouldn't want him to know.

After staring for w long while at his profile, she finally felt sleepy. Her eyes were already heavy and the bed is so soft, she's tempted to close her eyes and sleep…and she did fell asleep with her hands resting on his chest, comfortably and her head rested on his shoulder.

* * *

He thought it was a dream. 

There it was again, the scent which is too familiar that tickled his senses. It smelt just like…like…

When he opened his eyes, he saw Ayako beside him and the sight of her almost took his breath away; her face was so near his, their faces were touching, her arm was resting on his waist and she snuggled close to him like she wanted to be close as long as his body permits hers to fit in. Her other hand was clutching his t-shirt like she didn't want to let go of him.

He was even more surprised that his arm was also wrapped around her waist, just like what happened last night when she was about to fall and he caught her on the waist. It's not just wrapped but his arm was wrapped firmly on her slim waist. He didn't realize he was hugging her too tight. And her head was resting on his arm as though it's a pillow.

Her face was on his chest and his chin was on her forehead. They were facing each other. If they were only standing, they would be hugging each other too tight that the air could not pass between them.

He tried to move but he can't. He's afraid that she might wake up. He had never been this physically close to a girl before. Not even to his past girlfriend. All he could give her was barely a hug.

And the feeling's new to him. Sort of like he felt he doesn't want to let go of her. He could stay there all day, hugging her and smelling her mild perfume. Or was it soap. He doesn't care. All he knows is he likes the feeling of having her close. This close.

But he very well knew that they can't stay in that position for long. Taking the risk, he took her arm and freed himself from her. A part of him was regretting the lost of physical contact, her arms tightly wrapped around his waist and her arms on his.

He put a rather big pillow in place of him so she wouldn't have any idea at all that they were hugging each other earlier.

When he got off the bed carefully, he noticed the basin and towel on his carpeted bedroom floor. The thought that she took the time to take care of him last night delighted him. She even stayed with him overnight to look after his welfare. She's concerned, but just how concerned was she?

He looked at his bed side table. There is still an hour and a half before the time. Feeling better, thanks to Ayako, he took a shower and wore a black t-shirt and shorts. She was still sleeping peacefully that he hesitated to wake her from her peaceful slumber.

He took notice of the smile on her lips as she laid there on his bed. He assumed she's dreaming.

_About Sendo, I suppose._ He felt a tinge of jealousy taunt him. _But why do I care?_

It's weird. He wished she was smiling because of him instead. Shaking off the thoughts, he went downstairs to cook breakfast.

* * *

"Ayako, wake up," he said while shaking her shoulder lightly. He'd been waking her up for, what, two minutes or so, and still she wouldn't budge. But the two minutes didn't wear out his patience since he enjoyed looking at her face, from the closed eyes, to the nose and somewhat flushed cheeks and those sexy lips, he enjoyed every minute of looking at her that close, disregarding the fact that she might get caught, but so what. He suddenly wants to kiss her. He never felt this ache to kiss someone before. Only now and her of all people. 

She's pretty, but not the type who's a head-turner. She's the kind of girl, that when you met her, you want to get to know her more.

And finally, he must have got inside her dream, everything happened so fast, without even a warning that she's awake already, she got up in haste and her head hit Kaede's forehead. Their noses touched. There lips? It almost touched if not to her fast reflexes to move away. They both groaned in pain.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized, her hand massaging her forehead. And when their eyes met, Ayako was the first to look away, her cheeks flushed a bit. She just had a dream about him, and now, now that he was sitting this close to her, she realized this is better than the dream she's having.

His forehead had a red mark on it just like hers. He cleared his throat to ease the awkward atmosphere. "I prepared breakfast downstairs." He was sitting on his bed, looking at her imploringly. She was rendered speechless at the sight of him. He looks more gorgeous in the morning. But he's gorgeous all the time so that doesn't have to mean anything or something.

"Are you okay?" She stretched out her hand to touch his forehead, only to realize it too late that she looked so worried and she's beginning to be too touchy, she withdrew it as fast as she could. Not looking him in the eye, she could smell him from where she's sitting and she knew he's taken a shower.

She, on the other hand, looked like she just got out of bed. _Which is true anyway._ Her t-shirt was so wrinkled it looked pathetic and her hair disheveled. She got off from the bed sitting at the edge of it as she wore her shoes. He was watching her as she did this. And he finds it funny that he realized he's actually enjoying the view of her as her slender fingers fumble for the shoelace.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for taking care of me." He was really thankful that she's around last night. If it weren't for her, he might be sick until now.

Spoon and fork clattered on plates as they ate breakfast.

"How's last night with Sendo?" he can't stop himself from asking. He had to know even if it will disappoint him to know that they might have patched things up.

_Where did that come from? _He prepared himself as he waited for her answer. Her hair's a mess but she didn't seem to care. She still looked pretty looking like that. Looking just like that, simple and carefree, she's didn't fail to amuse him.

"We broke up." She sounded relieved and sad at the same time. "Finally, what I've been waiting for."

"I thought you still love him."

"But it's not enough to make me take him back. He admitted he had a girlfriend but then they broke up before he came here." She didn't answer his question but he didn't mind. Somehow, her answer says she still love him. _And so what?_

He decided to change the topic before it gets awkward.

"By the way, what happened yesterday at the practice? I'm sorry I was not able to come."

"Are you serious? You're sick, remember. It doesn't matter, really." She said this with a gesture of her hand to show it's no big deal. "I made an excuse for you," she pointed out, while minding her breakfast. She ate it with enthusiasm that he thought she must have liked what he cooked.

"What did you tell them?" He was animated. She's so energetic, it's infectious. She looked so happy all of sudden, to think that she ended her relationship with Sendo just last night. Maybe this is what she says being free is all about.

"You owe me big time! I told them you were attending a family affair, something like that." She giggled. And he found himself staring back at her longer than the usual. If she noticed, he doesn't know. And he didn't care.

When she left, he had to shake off thought of possibly having feelings for her. He's not ready to fall for a girl, again. Not her, because if he crossed that line, there's no turning back. She's the only girl around Shohoku that he treats with respect and he was not hesitant to show the real him.

For him, she's like a dream, a beautiful dream that he would not risk turning into a nightmare. She's like someone he can come back to. She's he's comfort zone. She's just a friend and he doesn't want to take advantage of that. Especially in the situation they're in right now. Where being friends, and more than that, is what it's all about.

He tried to reason out that maybe her presence is only affecting him.

What he means is he had never spent a lot of time with a girl, not one, no one, since Yuya. Now the feeling's new to him even though he'd been there. It's like it's been years since his last relationship. He had no idea how to deal with it. He admits that he needs Ayako as some sort of a shield from the girls at school. But as a girlfriend, as in a real girlfriend he got to be kidding himself.

She's the kind of girl who needs to be taken seriously. It's not that he wouldn't take her seriously if ever he got the chance to be with her. She's barely recovered from her break-up…and he wouldn't want to add up to her problems. He doesn't want to be the rebound guy.

He should be contended with what he had at the moment, to hold her hand without having to explain to her why, to hug her without any reason at all, to see her smiling back at him, to hear her tell him her problems, her worries, to give her advice. _Which I'm not good at but she politely accepts it._

He shouldn't expect more than that. He shouldn't ask her for something he himself can't and maybe will not be able to deal with. He should just be contented. But why does he feel like he lacks something? _Or the more proper term is 'someone'._

He can't let himself fall for her even though she's the most amazing girl he's ever met. _As though you like to meet other girls, as though you've met other girls besides Yuya and Ayako. _

_Well you did meet some, there's Amira, there's…………There's just that._

_Enough with that. There're a lot of more important things to think about rather than girls or a girl or relationships or these weird feelings that won't go away._ _You wouldn't want more complications, won't you?_

**A/N: Is Rukawa's attraction for Ayako developed too fast or is it just fine? Let me know. This is my poor attempt of a romantic situation. (pagtiyagaan niyo na…please) Do give a comment about it or suggestions or reactions, anything. Thanks for the time!**

**A/N: Another version of chapter 17, which leads to an entirely different ending…hope you won't get mad…(I personally liked this).**

**chapter seventeen**

His whole body hurt. He felt heavy and he can't bring himself to stand but he tried. He felt like fainting the moment he stood from bed but disregarded the feeling because he needed to go to school. Despite the coldness he felt when the lukewarm water hit his body, he ignored it. He thought he'll feel better once he took a bath.

He was already in his uniform, hands on the doorknob and was about to step out of the house when the dizziness attacked again. He felt like running to the sink and throw up. And he did. After doing so, feeling weak and hopeless, he went upstairs to his room and decided to sleep it over. Maybe he'll feel better after taking a quick rest.

He'll catch up with his other classes and the practice later. But the quick rest became a long slumber.

**

* * *

**She's worried. _Where is he?_ He didn't show up for practice. She has not seen him anywhere at the school. Some students, maybe out of curiosity, wonder and even for mockery, asked her where her boyfriend is. She gave them an answer, an answer which she herself is unsure of. It's a lie she had to tell.

They were supposed to walk together to school but he didn't show up at her doorstep the way he always does. It didn't worry her that much because he must have had a good reason why he didn't come by her house that morning. It's not actually the first time.

But being absent in practice. It's unlikely of him. He wouldn't miss it for anything else unless there's a problem. But what kind of problem could that possibly be?

"Ayako, where's Rukawa?" Akagi was expecting she knew where Kaede was but she really have no idea about his whereabouts. She resolved to tell him what she told those who asked her earlier. She told Akagi that he's attending a family affair.

She can't shake off the feeling of disappointment that afternoon. She missed the times when he would look at her as a part of their award-winning acting. She missed him. It's weird.

If it were then, when they would just casually greet each other, she wouldn't be thinking of it, and she sure won't be missing him. But now, all has changed.

Right after practice, she stopped by a mini store and telephoned Kaede. She dialed the number and waited…third, fourth, fifth, sixth ring and no one answered. She dialed again, and still, no one answered.

She decided to go to Kaede's house to check on him. She had a bad feeling something's wrong. He would never miss practice unless he's sick or there's a family affair he had to attend to. He hadn't mentioned something about his family when they last talked. All she knows is he's living alone. Maybe his family made a surprise visit. _Why didn't he tell me? We're supposed to meet today and head to the beach after practice. Did he change his mind?_

_What, suddenly he had to tell you where he's going or what he's plans are? Aren't you taking this a bit too seriously? Being his girlfriend does not entitle you to meddle with his affairs._

But she's worried. And she can't just ignore that feeling.

When she reached his house, pushed the doorbell button, she looked at her watch. It's already past six. No one's answering the door. She looked around to see if there's someone nearby because she felt like a robber.

She turned the knob silently hoping that it's not locked. _Just my luck._

She pushed the door slowly and stepped in to find herself in the middle of the dark. She turned on the light switch. As she closed the door behind her, she felt irked standing there alone in the living room.

Upstairs, she found herself in front of his room. As she stood there, her heart was pounding. _Where's he? _

She gripped the door knob and opened it cautiously only to be shocked to see him lying on his bed shivering. He was still in his uniform. Which means he was on his way to school? He still wore socks and his shoes were on the foot of the bed.

She approached him and unbuttoned the uniform and was thankful that he's wearing a flannel white t-shirt underneath.

As she undresses him, she got a view of his abs. He has abs, gorgeous and firm abs. And she's hyperventilating at the sight of it. Before she got any more ideas, she took the neatly folded blanket he was laying on and covered him to lessen his shivering.

She touched his forehead. It's an instinct so she was not surprised when she felt the hot temperature, the feeling of it almost burned her hands. Beads of sweat were on his face.

_Be calm Ayako, just do what you have to do and if it didn't get any better, then you have to get him to the hospital. It's not really that serious but who knows how sick he is?_

In the bathroom, she searched for a medicine and thermometer in the cabinet. She had to know his temperature first before she could give him the medicine.

With thermometer in hand, she sat on his bed. She swiped the hair that covered his sweaty forehead. His hair was almost wet like he'd been in a tough practice.

She neatly tucked him under the blanket before going downstairs to call Rumi and to tell her cousin that she won't be going home tonight. "Why?" Rumi demanded.

"Kaede's sick and there's no one here to take care of him." Her voice is distressed. "I'll go home early tomorrow." She added before putting down the receiver.

She went back to the room and took the thermometer. He's temperature is higher than normal. She touched his forehead again. His lips didn't stop quivering. He must be feeling so cold.

She prepared a basin of lukewarm water mixed with alcohol and a towel to wipe his arms and legs. It would make him feel comfortable.

She's worried at his unconscious state. But it is better he's unconscious while she wipes his arms and legs. It would be awkward for them both if he's awake while she does it.

She dipped the towel then squeezed off the water. She started wiping his face then his neck, arms and then his legs, very masculine arms and legs. As she does this, a strange feeling came over her. She felt happy to be taking care of him, to be looking over him tonight. She felt needed, needed by him. _What am I thinking?_

His features softened a bit. As she looked closely at him, she realized how strong his features are. He's better-looking up close. Her cheeks flushed at the thought. At times like this for crying out loud! How unlikely of her.

He was still quivering. The blanket must've not been enough to keep him warm. She went to his closet to look for a thicker blanket. None. She looked at the rooms, there was none too? To her dismay, there's no blanket! She found three blankets in the laundry area, still waiting to be washed.

_What will I do? _She was standing at the foot of his bed, thinking.

She was struck by a brilliant idea, if she could call it brilliant. She remembered what she saw on movies. She doesn't want to do it. _What if he wakes up and saw what I'm doing?_

But she had no choice. To her dismay, it's the only option she got.

_This better be effective._ She took off her rubber shoes, not bothering to take off her socks. She hesitated for a while but the worry was stronger. It's a good thing she's wearing a white printed t-shirt and her favorite fatigue-colored cargo pants, not some fitted shirt and shorts.

Climbing on the bed, she noticed that it's big enough to accommodate another person. _And that would be me. _She laid there beside him. She can't move at first because her movements might wake him up.

She heard him moan, his whole body still shivering despite the blanket. It's her wake up call to put everything she thought of aside and get on with it. She snuggled closer to him, as close as she could get to warm him with the warmth of her body. She moved even closer, as close as his rigid body would permit her. And she was hugging her now. Her heart was pounding her ears. Lying there beside him is nerve-racking.

As she was hugging him close, she stared at his profile once again. _Am I attracted to you? No, yes, maybe, okay yes._

Attracted, that's the word, nothing more. And he wouldn't have to know about that. Because it's something she wouldn't want him to know.

After staring at his profile, she finally felt sleepy. Her eyes were already heavy and the bed is so soft, she's tempted to close her eyes and sleep…and she did fell asleep with her hands resting on his chest, comfortably and her head rested on his shoulder.

**

* * *

**He thought it was a dream.

There it was again, the scent which is too familiar. It tickled his senses. It smelt just like…like…

He opened his eyes, he saw her beside him and the sight of her almost took his breath away; her face was so near his, their faces were touching, her arm was resting on his waist and she snuggled close to him like she wanted to be close as long as his body permits hers to fit in. Her other hand was clutching his t-shirt like she didn't want to let go of him.

He was even more surprised that his arm was also wrapped around her waist, just like what happened last night when she was about to fall and he caught her on the waist. It's not just wrapped but his arm was wrapped firmly on her slim waist. He didn't realize he was hugging her too tight. And her head was resting on his arm as though it's a pillow.

Her face was on his chest and his chin was on her forehead. They were facing each other. If they were only standing, they would be hugging each other too tight that the air could not pass between them.

He tried to move but he can't. He's afraid that she might wake up. He had never been this physically close to a girl before. Not even to his past girlfriend. A hug was as close as they can get.

And the feeling's new to him. He doesn't want to let go of her. He could stay there all day, smelling her mild perfume until it ran out. Was it soap or her perfume? He doesn't care. All he knows is he likes the feeling of having her close. This close.

But he very well knew that they can't stay in that position for long. Taking the risk, he took her arm and freed himself from her. A part of him was regretting the lost of physical contact, her arms tightly wrapped around his waist and her arms on his.He put a rather big pillow in place of him.

When he got off the bed carefully, he noticed the basin and towel on his carpeted bedroom floor. The thought that she took care of him last night delighted him. She even stayed with him overnight to look after him. She's concerned, but just how concerned was she?

He looked at his bed side table. There is still an hour and a half before the time. Feeling better, thanks to Ayako, he took a shower and wore a black t-shirt and shorts. She was still sleeping peacefully that he hesitated to wake her from her peaceful slumber. He slept almost half the day yesterday. Which means he missed the practice, and the beach.

He took notice of the smile on her lips as she laid there on his bed. He assumed she's dreaming.

_About Sendo, I suppose._ He felt a tinge of jealousy taunt him. _But why do I care?_

He wished she was smiling because of him. Shaking off the thought, he went downstairs to cook breakfast. He's starving and she will too when she woke up.

* * *

"Ayako, wake up," he said while shaking her shoulder lightly. He'd been waking her up for, what, two minutes or so, and still she wouldn't budge. But the two minutes didn't wear out his patience since he enjoyed looking at her face, from the closed eyes, to the nose and somewhat flushed cheeks and those sexy full lips, he enjoyed every minute of looking at her that close, disregarding the fact that she might catch him, but so what. He suddenly wanted to kiss her. He never felt this ache to kiss someone before. Only now and her of all people. 

She's pretty, the kind of girl, that when you met her, you want to get to know her more.

And finally, he must have got inside her dream, everything happened so fast, without even a warning, she got up in haste and her head hit Kaede's forehead. Their noses touched. And their lips? It almost touched if not to her fast reflexes to move away. They both groaned in pain.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized, massaging her forehead. And when their eyes met, she was the first to look away, her cheeks flushed a bit. She just had a dream about him, and now, now that he was sitting this close to her, she realized this is better than the dream she's having.

His forehead had a red mark on it just like hers. He cleared his throat to ease the awkward atmosphere. "I prepared breakfast downstairs." He was sitting on his bed, looking at her imploringly. She was rendered speechless at the sight of him. He looks more gorgeous in the morning. _But he's gorgeous all the_.

"Are you okay?" She stretched out her hand to touch his forehead, only to realize it too late that she's beginning to be too touchy, she withdrew it as fast as she could. Not looking him in the eye, she could smell him from where she's sitting and she knew he's taken a shower.

She, on the other hand, looked like she just got out of bed. _Which is true anyway._ Her t-shirt was so wrinkled it looked pathetic and her hair disheveled. She moved to the edge of the bed and wore her shoes. He was watching her. And he finds it funny that he realized he's actually enjoying the view of her as her slender fingers fumble for the shoelace.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for taking care of me." He was really thankful that she's around last night. If it weren't for her, he might be sick until now.

**

* * *

**Spoon and fork clattered on plates as they ate breakfast.

"How's last night with Sendo?" he can't stop himself from asking. He had to know.

He prepared himself as he waited for her answer. Her hair's a mess but she didn't seem to care. She still looked pretty looking like that. Looking just like that, simple and carefree, she's didn't fail to amuse him.

"We broke up." She sounded relieved and sad at the same time.

"I thought you still love him."

"But it's not enough to make me take him back. He admitted he had a girlfriend but then they broke up before he came here. I know deep down even if I take him back, it will never be the same again." Somehow, her answer says she still love him. He decided to change the topic before it gets awkward.

"By the way, what happened yesterday at the practice? I'm sorry I was not able to come. And our plan to go the beach…"

"Are you serious? You're sick, remember. It doesn't matter, really." She said this with a gesture of her hand to show it's no big deal. "I made an excuse for you, and the beach, we can go there some other time, if you want," she pointed out, while minding her breakfast. She ate it with enthusiasm that he thought she must have liked what he cooked.

"What did you tell them?" He was animated. She's so energetic, it's infectious. She looked so happy all of sudden, to think that she ended her relationship with Sendo just last night. Maybe this is what she says being free is all about.

"You owe me big time! I told them you were attending a family affair, something like that. About the beach thing, we can re-schedule it on Saturday, same time." She giggled.

"Okay, that's a deal." And he found himself staring back at her longer than the usual. If she noticed, he doesn't know. And he didn't care.

* * *

When she left, he had to shake off the thought of the possibility that he's developing certain feelings for her. He's not ready to fall in love, again. Not her, because if he crossed that line, there's no turning back. She's the only girl that he treats with respect. Which doesn't mean he didn't respect others. He's more attentive to her, more caring, her opinion mattered to him. He was not hesitant to show the real him to her. Maybe it's because of some bond they have developed back in junior high. She was the one who trained him. 

For him, she's like a dream, a beautiful dream that he would not risk turning into a nightmare. She's like someone he can come back to. His comfort zone. She's a friend and he doesn't want to take advantage of that. Especially in the situation they're in right now. Where being friends is what is important.

He tried to reason out that maybe her presence is only affecting him.

What he means is he had never spent a lot of time with a girl, not one, no one, since Yuya. Now the feeling's new to him even though he'd been there. It's like it's been years since his last relationship. He had no idea how to deal with it. He admits that he needed Ayako as some sort of a shield from the girls at school. But as a girlfriend, as in a real girlfriend he got to be kidding himself.

She's the kind of girl who needs to be taken seriously. It's not that he wouldn't take her seriously if ever he got the chance to be with her. She's barely recovered from her break-up…and he wouldn't want to add up to her problems. He doesn't want to be the rebound guy.

He should be contended with what he had at the moment, to hold her hand without having to explain to her why, to hug her without any reason at all, to see her smiling back at him, to hear her tell him her problems, her worries, to be there for her and give her advice. _Which I'm not good at but she politely accepts it._

He shouldn't expect more than that. He shouldn't ask her for something he himself can't and maybe will not be able to deal with. He should just be contented. But why does he feel empty?

He can't let himself fall for her even though she's the most amazing girl he's ever met. _As though you like to meet other girls, as though you've met other girls besides Yuya and Ayako. _

_Well you did meet some, there's Amira, there's…………There's just that._

_Enough with that, _he chided himself_. There're a lot of more important things to think about rather than girls and relationships or these weird feelings that won't go away._ _You wouldn't want more complications, won't you?_

**A/N: having a hard time editing this, but I like more complications and a sequel…you may think both have the same contents but not, bec. they lead to diff. situations in the future...just wait and see  
**


	18. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Slam Dunk characters. (But I do own Rumi and Amira. And Yuya Himiko (somehow, her character but not the name itself).

**A/N: Probably the longest chapter. Forgive me for I have this tendency to babble on and on and even though I've noticed it's getting longer, I simply ignore it. This is necessary, I promise. **

**(In case you're wondering why Ryota's not around, I just can't figure how to put him in. And Haruko, since the beginning she's not really around, so don't expect to see her in the next chapters, especially in this one. Hahaha.)**

**So…here goes!**

* * *

**chapter eighteen**

****

It's Friday, and as usual, the students at the school canteen where huddled in their own groups.

Ayako and Rukawa were seated at a corner. But still, knowing Kaede, he's unceasingly getting a lot, a whole lot of attention, not only for himself but her as well. And since everyone was watching, well, not actually everyone, just the majority of the students there, Kaede was holding her hand.

The moment his hand touched hers, she felt a bolt of electricity. It was something she never felt before, or would never ever relate to Kaede. Maybe what happened that morning could be attributed to what she felt right now.

Besides that, the way he would look at her, barely readable, she felt like blushing. She thought that he's not capable to act that way, looking like she's the only girl he sees. It makes her feel wanted, and what, loved? _Ayako, get over yourself. He's just acting! _Giving herself a mental slap, she paid attention to what's happening around. She leaned closer, "Do you think they're buying it?"

"I don't know. I'm too much busy looking at you to look around and check out their reactions," Kaede said, with an amused smile. He said this barely above a whisper. She doesn't know whether to take it as a compliment or if he's still acting because if she knew better, that was only meant for her to hear. But it should've bee said a little louder than that for the girls' sakes.

She just shrugged her shoulders. There was silence, and she felt uncomfortable sitting there, being stared at by Kaede. "The beach. Are you still up for it?" He asked and it reminded her of their deal which she almost forgot.

Excitement immediately shown on her face, she said, "Of course. It's supposed to be tomorrow right? But, I can't. I have a science project. Maybe we can do it next week? What do you think?"

"Of course, it's okay." He gave her an assuring smile."

"Okay, if you said so." She said as she watched him eat his sandwich. The corner of his mouth was mayo-stained and he didn't do anything about it. So she did, again without thinking before doing so, she took a napkin and wiped it. She swears she's not acting. She just wants to get rid of that mayonnaise. "Thanks," he smiled his yet another gorgeous smile that she sees always whenever they're together.

**

* * *

**

What could she be doing better on a Saturday other than going to a grocery store and buying the items she needed for her three-month stay? She's been home, for what, more than a week and she's already bored to death. Akira didn't even call her. She's been waiting for his call since Monday.

She's not the type of girl who'll stoop low just so he would call back. One phone call is enough to get him to see she'll wait for him to call her. She doesn't beg. But now, she felt like willing to do so if it's what will make Akira see her.

She looked around at the store hoping she'll see someone who's familiar. No luck. She wanted to scream in mixed boredom and frustration. All she saw were some elderly people walking around with their baskets half-full. Some kids were running around as though they're in a playground.

She busied herself with picking up the items she needed. She better do this fast if she want to go home, and again, be bored to death. She can't believe she let her mother talk her into doing this on a Saturday. As she looks on the list her mother forced her to bring, it would take her so much time to look for those. She's not familiar with the store locate those items.

There's another thing she's looking forward to and that's the welcome party her mom organized for her. It'll be held on tomorrow. Which means it's only a week from now. She had to take care of the invitations. She had a lot of people, and Akira tops the list.

As she was rounding off a corner, by the window, her gaze rested on a guy passing by. His raven black hair and stance caught her attention.

She hurried outside leaving her basket by the counter and telling the lady behind it that she'll be back. She was out the door before the girl could even respond.

"Kaede!" She was running towards him, excited to see him after almost three years.

She was not able to control the eagerness she felt to hug him. He was astonished not by what she did but by what he saw. He was stunned when someone hugged him before he could even see who it was.

"Yuya?" Rukawa can't believe he was looking straight at the girl he once loved. She looked different. Her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail, dangling silver earrings fashioned her ears. Wearing an off-shouldered peach blouse and white fitted pants with matching high-heeled shoes, she doesn't look like her age. She looked older and of course, stunningly beautiful. A model, she stands five feet and ten or eleven inches tall. _Taller than Ayako. Or was it because of the high heels?_

"Surprised? I've been here since Sunday. You look good by the way." She said while giving him a playful shove. She wanted him to flatter her the same way. She didn't change. She's still fishing for flattery and compliments.

"You look good too." He said, looking at her with admiration. Just admiration.

Considering it had been three years since they last saw each other, she still felt comfortable with him, as though nothing had happened or changed. They parted in a good way back then, that's what she's thankful for.

"Wait here for me okay. We have some catching up to do. I'll just pay for the items there at the grocery store," pointing at the store a few feet away.

**

* * *

**

They continued their conversation at a coffee shop not far away from where they've been.

"So what's up with you these past three years?" She's really dying to know.

"I've been busy with basketball. You know that already. But what changed is that I'm more serious about it now than as I was before. I'm studying at Shohoku High."

"Oh. So, does that mean you're familiar with the other teams in this district?" She looks suddenly interested.

"Yes."

"I was wondering. Do you know a certain player of Ryonan named Akira Sendo?"

"Yes I know him. What about him?" He recognizes the tone. And it's making him wonder what would come next.

"He's my boyfriend. He's one of the reasons why I went home after three years. We met almost two years ago and he broke up with me. Could you imagine that?! But I know he didn't mean it." She looked so in love with the guy, he could not miss that. And she didn't hesitate to tell him about all that's happened to her.

"Hey, tell me. What's up with you?" She changed the subject and he was more than glad to stray away from Sendo but he's also worried that her attention was now poking on his so-called love life. That's what she meant by her question. How's his love life.

He cleared his throat, trying to swallow the lump that formed in it. He didn't know why it's such a big deal for him to tell her about his relationship with Ayako. He felt Yuya could see through him and be able to tell he's lying. _The relationship is not true, that's what's bothering you. If it ere real, you would've have been so proud to talk about it._

Talking about Ayako for the first time in front of his ex-girlfriend is not actually planned. But since she asked for it, might as well get it over with. She's a part of the audience now whether he likes it or not.

He started talking, inventing a story of how they met. Well, it's not actually lies. He's just telling her the truth, the entire truth about the day they met. "I met this girl; Ayako's her name, in Tomigaoka high school."

The name sounded familiar. She heard it before, she's sure of it. But where? She can't remember. Instead of trying to recall deeper, she shifted her mind to what Kaede was talking about.

"When you left, I was still a part of the basketball team and I met her because she also loves the game. We've been friends since then. And you know me; girls don't easily get my attention. But her, she's so down-to-earth, simple, carefree and amazing. She's a year older than me by the way, but that didn't stop us from being friends. When she moved to Shohoku, that's when I realized how much I miss her."

But as the words came out, unconsciously, Rukawa is sounding like…like he really loves Ayako. As he talks about her, little by little, without him realizing it as he does the babbling, he's telling the truth. He doesn't have to act anymore because what he says about Ayako is what he really felt. He loves her. He's in love with her. He's been in love with her since then, back at Tomigaoka high school. He was just too busy with playing basketball that he failed to take notice of the feelings he'd kept for so long inside.

It was only now that he finally saw her, in a different way because he got to spend most of his time with her. It's something which he doesn't get to do before in his former school. She was the major reason why he enrolled at Shohoku.

Now he sees why. He'd always been in love with her.

What he'd been holding in for several days, thoughts which he didn't dare think of were now spilling out for Yuya to hear and he couldn't stop.

He talked about how different it felt to have someone by his side who understands him, who listens to him, someone to hold hands with, to be comforted with a smile knowing it's only for him, to be encouraged, most especially to just be with someone other than basketball, to have someone whom he can always look forward to seeing everyday.

"Wow. I've never seen you talk like that when you were with me." She bantered, not hiding the happiness she felt now that he's with a girl.

"Of course you won't hear nor see me talk like this. I won't tell you about what I think of you, will I? It'll only swell your ego." He shot back, which only made her laugh.

He, after showing so much emotion at once, tried to calm himself and adopted that cool façade. Cool is different from cold right? Only, a lot of girls misunderstand it, including Ayako.

He didn't think twice when Yuya invited him to attend her beach party. He plans to surprise Ayako since she canceled their 'date' that morning because of her science project.

The beach party will just compensate for their canceled plan for that day. He is excited to spent time with her, but the idea that it's on a party, with a lot of people around, he suddenly wished that they went to the beach that morning.

* * *

"Hey brother, how's it going with you and Ayako?" Amira greeted her brother, who was kind of moping at a Saturday. He was flipping through the channels, but actually doing it with his mind not on it.

Sighing his deepest sigh that day, "I give up. I set her free. It's finally over."

"What? I thought you said you'd fight for her?" She flopped on the couch where he was sitting. She reached for the remote and turned off the television. He's wasting electricity already.

Sendo was forced to face her and make her understand once more that it's over.

"I didn't say I will fight for her. You're the one who said it not me." He pointed out.

"Okay, so what do you plan now?"

"I'll see Yuya…after…" He was cut short because she interjected "What? Who's Yuya?" She looked clueless. Why wouldn't she be? He never mentioned Yuya to her.

"She was my girlfriend back in the U.S."

"And you didn't even tell me? This is the second time, isn't it?" Amira pouted and he explained.

This time, he told her everything there is to tell, when and how they met, how was their relationship, when he broke up with her, and her not taking it seriously, her coming here to see him.

"Wow. Now, seriously, what do you plan to do this time?"

"I don't know." His head seemed to have always ached since he went back.

* * *

"Hello, Sendo's residence, good afternoon." Amira said, waiting for the person on the other end to speak.

"Hi. This is Yuya. Is Akira there?"

"Oh, sorry. You just missed him. He went out with his friends. He had a basketball practice. You can go there if you like." He said suggestively, hoping those two would work it out, now that Ayako and her brother's relationship have ended.

"Do you think it is okay? I mean he wouldn't get mad or something?"

"Trust me. He'll even be glad to see you. I know my brother enough to get a vision of what he'll do."

"You're his sister? Wow, it's nice to meet you, though not personally."

"Same here. Hey, just go there and don't be nervous."

"Thanks. Because of this, I'm officially inviting you for a beach party tomorrow at around five in the afternoon. It's kind of a welcome party for me. Hope you could come."

"A beach party. Sounds nice. I think I'll give it a try."

"Thanks again and bye!"

After minutes of contemplating whether to go see Akira or not, Yuya made a brave decision to see him and to also get to see his school, however unsure she was of how he would react when he sees her.

She chose to wear a simple sky-blue dress; it's simple, but elegant cut accentuated her model-like frame. She paired it with flat sandals. She wouldn't want to be tripping in front of him or his team mates even though she'd been an expert as a ramp model. She'd rather not tae the risk of making a fool of herself. If she want to show off, better be safe.

If she had to look her best, looking simple yet elegant is the best choice a girl should take. She applied a light make-up and put on a lip gloss as the final touch. After looking in the mirror, a wide smile broke on her face at the sight of her.

She was humming while she drove off to Ryonan High. It's a good thing her mom let her borrow the car. She didn't feel like riding the bus today.

Basketball competition in the high school level must've been so serious that even Saturdays, the team is still practicing.

When she walked inside the court, looking all confident like the way she felt, she immediately spotted 'him'. He was not hard to miss in a crowd. With that spiky hair of his and lean physique, she could easily spot him.

He didn't see her, but the guys, his team mates were looking at her in awe. But she didn't care. It was only 'him' she's interested in awing. Not long enough, he saw her. There was surprise and then, he smiled at her.

**

* * *

**

The commotion, or rather disturbance in the practice, Sendo had no idea what caused it until he turned around to see Yuya by the gym doors, looking stunning as always. He's amazed at the girl's confidence to walk in there.

His team mates were darting him with curious glances. He excused himself from them. If coach was there, he'd tell him to stay put and finish the practice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, while eyeing her, admiring how she looked that day.

"You said you'll call me but you didn't. So, here I am, I decided to come here. Aren't you happy to see me?" She said, as she moved closer to wrap her arms on his neck.

"I'm glad you're here." What he said is true. After the official break up, he felt somewhat relieved and glad to see her. But he had to be honest with her. He had to tell her about Ayako.

"I still have practice. Why don't you sit over there and wait for me for half an hour?" He said, hoping she would relent and she did, without any complaint about making her wait.

**

* * *

**

The surprise visit turned into a date. And Yuya was more than happy.

At a fastfood, not far from Ryonan, "I have something to tell you." He said, somehow feeling nervous. What if she loses it here and pours him the orange juice she's drinking? She's capable of that. He'd better prepare himself for the worst to come.

"What is it? Is it about our break up? You know I love you and I don't want our relationship to end just like that. You didn't even tell me why you're breaking up with me in the first place. Don't you love me anymore?" Her face was hopeful, as she leaned closer.

"Of course………I…I love you, but I can't just be with you without being honest once and for all."

"You really love me? I can't believe you just said that. It's what I've been waiting to hear from you for so long." She really looked happy, her eyes were dancing, and it's all Sendo could do, stare at her, to keep himself from breaking to her the bad news.

"So okay, tell me. What's this all about?" It was evident in her face that she loved what she heard. But, what he's going to say next might hurt her. It's now or never. If he wants to move on, he must tell her now.

"It's about my ex-girlfriend. Remember, the one I told you about, Ayako? When we were still dating and became an item, she and I were not yet officially over." That's all he had to say to get Yuya's shocked eyes staring back at him.

"But we're over, completely over. You can ask her. I talked to her a few days ago. That is why I can't see you without a definite status of my past relationship."

If she were irrational, she would've screamed. But it made sense, why he broke up with her, why she's here, hearing the entire truth. "So, let me get this straight. She's the reason why you came back here? Do you still love her? What did you two talked about?" There was jealousy in her voice and he can't blame her.

"I'm confused. That's the reason why I ended our relationship. To tell you the truth, I still love her. But she's moved on. I can't do anything about that. That just means I have to move on as well."

"What now? As much as I love you, I don't want you to feel pressured. Think about it. Think about us." She was saddened by the realization that she had to give him space. She won't be able to take it that while he was with her, his heart was somewhere else. If ever they were together, she wanted all of him, most importantly, his heart, to be hers only.

"Moving on is all I could do for now. I'm sorry if you have to hear all these. Ayako's already happy with Kaede…" He trailed off when Yuya exclaimed "What?!? Did you just say Kaede? Kaede who?" She had an idea it was her Kaede, well 'her Kaede', before, but she asked still to be sure.

"Kaede Rukawa. Do you know him?" Sendo was skeptic. And Yuya was frowning. Now it made sense. That was why the name Ayako seemed familiar. Kaede was talking about her early that morning. How could she have forgotten it so easily? Her mind must have wandered off to somewhere when Kaede mentioned that name.

"He's my ex boyfriend. You probably didn't know about that since I haven't mentioned anything about him to you. What a small world, isn't it?"

Sendo was shocked. Why did this have to happen?

**

* * *

**

It was set, the beach resort where Yuya's party will be held. It will start at around five in the afternoon till nine in the evening. There's a dance floor under the trees where lights and lamps were hanging. It looked romantic. She can't wait to dance, dance with Akira that is.

Yuya invited Akira and told him to invite his friends too. She didn't tell him that she invited Kaede as well, and who knows, he might be bringing along Ayako with him. She's pretty sure their relationship was smooth-sailing. Unlike hers and Akira, it's no where to be found.

She invited as many people as she could get. It's a party anyway. It'll be a waste of time and money to not be inviting a lot of people, whether she knew them or not.

The party is about to start in thirty minutes. She was wearing a green tube dress. She could fill chills running down her spine so she paired the dress with a shawl to warm herself.

* * *

"Ayako, can I borrow your earrings? They look good with my outfit." Rumi can't hide the excitement.

Ayako felt reluctant to go to the party. She didn't know why she even said yes to this. But she had to admit, it was mainly because Kaede persuaded her to go. He reasoned that it'll be an alternative to their plan that didn't push through.

"Cheer up, will you. We're going at a party, not a burial."

"You know I hate parties."

"What about Kaede. I think he hate parties too but still, look, he did this for you. I mean, he's willing to go maybe because he thought you want it too."

"Okay, fine, you have a point. It's just that I'm not up for a party where there are lots of people."

"In case you have forgotten, that's the reason why it's called a party, because of the people! Get dress now, Kaede might arrive any moment. Don't keep guys waiting."

"Fine. I'll go dress now." She stood in front of her closet and scanned the party dresses she had in there. Thanks top her mom; she had a handful of it. There's the plain sky-blue dress, the red tank top dress, the black one, which she had no plan of wearing. It is too sophisticated and elegant for the event. There's the pale yellow, which she wore at Koshino's party. That's a no-no.

Still searching, she finally found one; a casual one which Kaede said was the theme of the party since it's by the beach: It's a plain almost backless white dress, with a balloon skirt that is barely above the knee in length. She wore it and looked in the full length mirror. She checked it out. Too simple, yet, it's what she's looking for that will describe her personality. Her smooth ebony back was exposed, but it's not too daring. It's simple in the true essence pf the word.

Ayako was applying a pink blush on to put color on her cheeks when Rumi came in. She never failed to look good and dress good. She was wearing a pale orange dress, a tube dress to be exact. "Don't you think you'll get flu in wearing that one?" Ayako's in the mood to tease her.

"Well, speak for yourself." Rumi shot back, while observing her.

"What will you do with your hair?" Rumi's hair was tied up.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"You should tie it on the side."

* * *

Most of the guys were wearing casual shorts and polo shirts. And Kaede was one of them. Ayako can't help noticing his lean legs. And before he might catch her looking at his legs, she looked around once more at the place. It looked beautiful. The sun is still up but any minute now, it'll set. She hopes it won't rain. It'll completely ruin the party.

Beside Kaede and Rumi and Koshino, of course, she didn't know anyone else. She spotted some of the Shohoku team. Now, what are they doing here? She can't believe they were here too. On a not very far corner, she saw Sendo talking to a very stunning woman. She looked mature and elegant in her green dress. But she's sure the girl is still young, maybe around her age.

**

* * *

**

Yuya never left Akira's side. She wanted to be always near him. He didn't complain anyway. Even if he does, she won't leave him alone.

They were talking about the movies they could watch on the next weeks she's here when Sendo's gaze, turning away from her rested on a girl. She's no ordinary girl. She was wearing a very simple white dress. She looks confident and beautiful. Just the type of girl Akira would fall for, and even Kaede.

She knew immediately that it's the Ayako Kaede is talking about because Kaede himself was standing beside her and his hand was holding hers. _Very possessive, aren't we?_ He never held her like that. Now, she felt jealous of her. She even felt more jealous when Akira was still looking at Ayako.

"So, I take it that that girl you're looking at and can't seem to take your eyes away from is the famous Ayako. Aren't you going to introduce me to her?" Yuya said, as she placed her arm on his arm possessively.

**

* * *

**

Ayako, was appalled to see Sendo. Why didn't she thought about it, that he could be at the party too since Koshino is going? How could she be so stupid?

Kaede saw Ayako's change of expression, from excitement the moment they got there and as she looked around the place, to the surprised one, when her eyes stopped on the person across the dance floor.

To break off the eye contact, which only upsets him, he led her to a nearby table. "Let's go sit over there." She followed his lead, and so the eye contact was broken.

Even if she told him they were through, he still felt something was going on. He's being paranoid. It's only natural. But for a Kaede Rukawa, the guy that he is, it's not in his vocabulary.

Acting like he's not affected by what he sees is hard to do, especially in front of her. She knew him now, even the slightest change in his mood.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her expression worried. Despite that, she looked so beautiful tonight, her cheeks with a touch of pink, seemed nice to touch. He fought the sudden urge to touch her. Her lips, which he had been fantasizing since their 'almost kiss' at the school entrance, looks sexy. She's sexy. Even her hair tonight is different. The dress suits her. She's simple yet mysterious.

Speaking of mysterious, she smiled back at him mysteriously. "Are you keeping something from me? What' wrong? You can always tell me."

"Nothing. Want something to drink?" He offered, just so he could escape her.

"Okay."

* * *

Sendo spotted Ayako sitting alone. It seemed the chance he's waiting for. Yuya was called by her parents. She'll probably take long.

"Hi. You look lovely tonight." Ayako was startled. "You scared me. Stop sneaking like that around girls or you'll scare the hell out of them." He was staring at her intently that Ayako felt uneasy. She thought that she'll be okay when they parted in good terms the other day. Now what? What's she going to do? She wants to get rid of him but he was oblivious obviously. She's here to spend some time with Kaede, not worry about Sendo following her around or sneaking like what he just did. _What's taking Kaede so long?_

"Sorry. So, where's Rukawa?" Sendo was now sitting at the vacant seat. Exactly the seat Kaede vacated. He was looking at her like she's the only person around. And it's bothering her. His face was unreadable. Unreadable than Kaede's that is.

Before she could speak, the girl he was talking to earlier came. "Here you are!" Her slender arms wrapped itself on his neck from behind him.

To Ayako's surprise, she didn't feel jealous or anything. She just felt nervous to be sitting there and looked at as though she' trying to steal Sendo from the 'girl'.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" There was tension in the air.

Just then, to Ayako's relief, Kaede came, holding two glasses of orange juice.

"Oh, hi Kaede!" the enthusiastic greeting came from the girl.

"Hi. Nice party by the way and you look lovely tonight." Kaede answered smiling back.

It was Ayako's turn to be confused. They knew each other? Since when? And he complimented her. _He didn't even tell me anything about how I look tonight._

"By the way, this is Ayako, my girlfriend. The one I was talking to you about the other day."

Sendo was quiet. And Kaede's the one who's being talkative tonight.

"Ayako, this is Yuya. She's my ex girlfriend."

Trying to hide her surprise, she smiled at the girl who still had her arms wrapped around Sendo's neck.

"Let me introduce to you Sendo, my boyfriend, no, I mean my ex boyfriend." She corrected. That made Sendo stand up and say "We knew each other. You don't have to introduce us. Excuse me."

He left the three of them looking at each other. Yuya followe Sendo after excusing herself.

**

* * *

**

The reason why he's upset is seeing that girl Yuya with another guy. Maybe he still feels something for her, and seeing her with Sendo irritated or made him jealous. That possibility or maybe fact was more bothering than Sendo's presence. _What, am I you jealous?_

She was still in denial. She's jealous. But as much as possible, she wanted to stay away from thinking that she had developed feelings for the guy across her, who was looking at her intently, like how Sendo looked at her.

Only, it was different. There was something in there that makes her heart beat faster. He stood and the words he said "Can I have this dance?" made her heart beat even faster, she was not prepared for it, she almost fell off her chair. She didn't see it coming and she didn't even hear the music played. Giving him a puzzled look, she was looking up at him; his expression was that of amusement.

"I'm not doing this because the RU-KA-WA girls are over there, looking at us."

"What?" Ayako became aware that indeed, the cheerleaders were there.

"I am doing this because I want to have this dance with you Ayako. I really do."

Kaede held his hand to her and she accepted it. It's time that she enjoy this night in his arms, even just for tonight.

**

* * *

**

He took both her hands and placed them around on his neck. Then, he wrapped his hands on the small of her back. They were so close. As close as 'that' morning when he woke up with her beside him.

"I was about to tell you, but he raced me first to it." He whispered, his breathe fanning her neck.

Ayako leaned her head on his broad chest, inhaling the scent of male soap, or whatever that is, it always reminds her of him. "What?" She didn't want to hear anything about Yuya or Sendo. She looked up to find herself staring at his serious eyes, and he was smiling, "You look so beautiful tonight."

"Thanks." A blush crept on her cheeks. She felt her cheeks grew warm and she knows she's blushing. _Could this be a sign that I love this guy? _Sendo's compliment didn't make me blush but Kaede's; it made me happy hearing it coming from him.

"I didn't know you have a sweet tongue."

"I'm telling the truth. Don't you believe me?"

"Hearing come from you is just impossible. But then since you say so, okay, I believe you."

"What are you smiling at?" Ayako was amused at him. It seemed so unnatural for him to compliment a girl, especially her. But he just complimented Yuya so what's the deal?

"Oh, nothing. I just remembered something."

They danced all night, most were slow dance. While in his arms, Ayako was unaware of the people around her.

They decided to walk by the beach. She forgot her shawl so she felt cold. The wind caressed her exposed back and arms. But they were far off from the party.

Kaede offered her his polo shirt. She was reluctant to accept it but then he was persistent. He was wearing a white flannel shirt which reminds her of 'that' night when she took care of him. A tinge of blush crept on her cheeks at the memory of it.

When they grew tired of walking, they sat at the not too high wall, which gives a perfect view of the lights out on the sea and the stars up the sky.

"Kaede, I didn't know that Yuya was Sendo's ex. Imagine my surprise when I learned that… This is funny."

"She's your ex and Sendo's my ex and then they were both ex's to each other. Don't you find it funny?"

"Yeah. Small world huh?"

"It is…" _That the one you're looking for is right beside you all along…_

She yawned. The cold night breeze makes her want to sleep. She leaned on Kaede's shoulder.

"You know, what I want to do more than anything else tonight?" He trailed off for her to supply it with a question.

"Hmmn…" Ayako was sleepy. Half her weight was almost leaning on him. But he didn't mind.

"...is to kiss you." He waited for her to reply but she didn't say a word…because she was already sleeping peacefully. He put his arm on her shoulder and hugged her close while looking at her.

He'll let her sleep for a few minutes and then maybe, he can take her home so she could rest. About the kiss, he had to wait patiently, if he could control himself.

* * *

"How's Ayako taking it?" Rumi heard Hiro asking while they were dancing.

"She's doing fine, Hiro-kun. She's happy with Kaede. I could see it. But how's Sendo taking it?"

"He's doing fine too, I guess. He's confused whether he'd continue seeing Yuya. She's around here somewhere." He glanced around to point her out for Rumi, but she was no where to be found. Even Sendo is no where to be found. Maybe the two were together.

**

* * *

**

Sendo, after reminding himself for the hundredth time that night that he had no right to ever look at Ayako that way, was planning to go home but then Yuya was following behind him. His attempt was blocked.

"Akira, I understand how you feel. What I can't understand is why you still have to feel the regret. Don't you see it, she's happy with him. Can't you at least feel happy to be with me tonight?"

What she said was like a wake up call. He's with her tonight. Why can't he bring himself to feel happy?

It's because of the fact that after all these years; Ayako still fills that space in his heart. That space is bigger than what Yuya fills.

"If I could only give you wholeheartedly all of me, I will." The words were hard to speak. She has always been an understanding person, though there were times when she's being immature. But he fell for her. "All I can give you is a half of me. I'm so sorry Yuya. Believe me; I'm trying to forget about her, about what I feel for her. I need space. I have to think this over. This I promise you, I'm not after trying to win her back. I want to move on, with you."

Yuya was speechless. Does she have to believe him? Deep within her, she believes him. She no longer concealed the pain she felt. Tears run down her face, streaking her cheeks. All she could do was wait for him to be ready to be with her.

"I have to go."

She was left there at the drive way, staring at Akira's back as he walked away from that place. Away from her and hopefully, from Ayako. At least he promised that he won't try to win Ayako back. That's what she'll hold on to.

* * *

**A/N: At last, finished this chapter. Were your eyes strained from reading this? So...review…anyone…? (I hope you'll review, because if you don't…anyway, can't do anything about that, can I?)**


	19. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Slam Dunk characters. (But I do own Rumi and Amira. And Yuya Himiko (somehow, her character but not the name itself). Again, I do not own the Slam Dunk characters.

**A/N: Just so you know and you won't be surprised, Rukawa will be too ooc here. Can't avoid it. It's necessary. **

**chapter nineteen**

Sendo, while taking a shower was thinking about the events that happened at the party. He was thinking of one person in particular. He thought he could bear to see her with someone else. He was wrong.

Last night, he saw her, looking all radiant and happy. He wished he's the reason of that smile that was on her face all night, all night when she was with Rukawa.

He saw them dance, all night. They've danced as if they were the only person in the dance floor. It was only him whom she used to dance with. He and Ayako used to dance like that. It used to be him where her head rested and on his neck where her slender arms rested. It used to be him who had his hands on her waist and back. But that's all in the past. He threw it all away the moment he took off without saying goodbye to her. And it's only now that he realized what he lost.

He couldn't let Ayako know about it. It will only make things more complicated for the two of them. They've talked about it already, that they should both move on and end the final chapter of their relationship. Looks like it's easier said than done. He is still hung over her when she, on the other hand, looks like she has completely moved on.

Sighing is all he could do to erase the memory of her that was etched on his mind since last night and up to now. As the lukewarm water hit him, another face popped on his mind.

Yuya. How he wished he could give all his attention and heart to her. She's always been patient with him, especially last night. When he told her what he's been thinking last night, she gave him space. He was expecting an outburst, which he didn't hear from her. She must have understood the situation. Finally, she's giving him some space.

* * *

Ayako threw away the covers as she woke up. She noticed what a beautiful morning it was. It seems fun to be in the beach, to take pictures and be with someone...

Heading to the bathroom and checking herself on the mirror, she noticed the dreamy smile on her face. Is she happy?

Her time with Kaede last night was all worth it. It was worth the socializing which she hadn't done since Kosh's party. It was worth the late night. It was worth everything she should be doing at that time instead of dancing and walking along the beach with Kaede.

And what's there to be excited about? Her thoughts raced back to what happened last night…

_ She didn't realize she fell asleep on his shoulder. A moment later after dozing off, he shook her gently as though he's afraid to interrupt her sleep. Leaning on his broad, strong shoulder was far better than sleeping on her bed. He had his arm wrapped around her protectively, that's what's missing in her bed._

"_Ayako, wake up. I think we should go home. It's getting late." He said, while giving her 'that look on his eyes' again, his eyes were sober yet it arouses something in her. _

_ She didn't want to assume anything but is it longing that she sees in those beautiful eyes? The darkness of the night and the cold night must have clouded her judgment. _

"_I think you're right." Standing up and she looked at him again, as if she can't resist not looking at him and trying to see for herself if the longing is still there. _

_ Was it really longing that I see? She might be mistaken. But when their eyes met, a gust of wind blew softly and she hugged herself. _

_ He moved closer, but some space was still left void between them. He then bridged the gap with one step, one step and before she knew what was happening or before she could envision what's about to happen, he touched her cheeks with both his hands and looked her straight in the eyes that she couldn't look away nor dared to speak..."You're so beautiful, Ayako. And I've been wanting to do this…" Then hislips found hers._

_ She was shocked at first, unable to move, her hands limp on her sides. It didn't dawn on her what he was trying to do. But when she got used to the feel of his soft lips on hers, her senses were awakened with longing, a longing to deepen the kiss but she didn't know how. All she could do was put her arms around his neck. She followed his lead. His hand remained on her cheek and the other was now on her waist, resting on it. What's weird about it was that she didn't pull away. She was actually enjoying the kiss._

_ Sure she kissed Sendo. But that was different. She couldn't even remember how it felt to be kissed by him. _

_ But this kiss, the kiss that Kaede's giving her is something she had never experienced nor deemed possible. _

_ She didn't know that a kiss could weaken one's knees, and her knees were weakening at the moment, that it could sent chills down her spine and that it could be this wonderful. Adjusting her arms on his neck, she held on to him for support for if she didn't, she might fall down._

_ The kiss didn't last for long but it didn't end that fast either. It was enough to make her speechless and blush all over. If it lasted a little longer they maybe gasping for breathe right at that moment instead of staring at each other's somehow stunned and bedazzled expressions. But it looks like she was the only one who's stunned._

_ Kaede was again looking at her intensely that she can't bear to look back. She glanced at the waves. But like a magnetic field, his gaze made her look again at him, her gaze rested on him._

_ Did I just let him kiss me? She can't believe that they just kissed like that and that the feeling was delightful and exciting. She actually wanted to kiss him again._

_ Silence passed by and she finally found the courage to ask "What…what was that for?" She was hugging herself. She almost forgot that she's still covered by his buttoned polo shirt._

_ He looked at her and smiled. How can he be calm like this, like nothing happened? "When you fell asleep on my shoulder, I was talking about…about wanting to kiss you tonight more than anything else."_

_ She didn't know what to say. She was taken aback by his frankness. Does this mean he's been thinking about kissing her all the while? But since when? He's not the only one who's been thinking about it, admit it Ayako! _

"_And I was right," he said, stealing her away from the whirlpool of thoughts in her head._

"_About what?" she asked, and she can't stop herself from blushing like in front of him whose intense stare makes her blush all over again._

"_That your lips are as sweet and as soft asit looks like," he said. He didn't seem to have a plan to take his eyes off her therefore she had to endure it._

_ She was speechless. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. _

_ Before she could respond, Ruri called her from a few feet away. Her cousin wanted to go home. It's only 8:30 and since she's already tired and sleepy, they went home. _

_ Ayako was quiet during the walk home. Partlym, because Ruri and Kosh were walking ahead of them. Kaede dropped her off her house. The only words they spoke to each other were 'bye', 'thanks, 'see you tomorrow' and 'good night'. _

_ Rumi, as nosy as she was, sensed something. "Hey Ayako, what's with the frown?" _

"_I was just thinking, if a guy kissed you, what do you think it means?" Ayako was still thinking of the kiss that she was not able to keep her mouth shut. Too late to take it back now because there was a gleam of excitement in Rumi's eyes._

"_I knew it! You guys kissed! It's obvious by how you looked tonight. You looked like you've been kissed. You're still flustered, look at you!" She was smiling knowingly and Ayako could only sigh._

"_Okay, I admit. But he started it, what am I supposed to do? Push him away?" _

"_Not really. But how did you feel? Admit it, you liked it didn't you?"_

"_Don't you think it's a too personal matter to talk about?" Ayako's hoping she won't have to give her the details. But it's hopeless. Rumi's too persistent._

"_You want my opinion? Tell me everything." Rumi said simply. And so she told her everything._

"_I think he has feelings for you, attraction or maybe stronger than that. At least he kissed you." Rumi said._

"_What's that supposed to make me feel? Privileged?Thankful?" Ayako was confused, so confused that she was not able to get a good sleep. That's something to be not thankful nor privileged for..._

She just dreamt about Kaede. Sort of a continuation of the kiss, no dialogues involved. She would have loved to continue dreaming but she's going to be late on a Monday.

_Now, what do I do? _The kissing part was really memorable but after that, she felt against the thought of talking to Kaede today. How is she supposed to deal with him or act around him without being reminded of the kiss? If she will avoid him today, it won't make the situation better. It's not like it's even possible to avoid him. They will see each other eventually at the practice.

Besides, avoiding him will arouse speculations that they broke up. And she didn't want that to happen because she just came with the realization that she's in love with him. Right. She loves him. It might sound sudden but that's the truth.

Sadly, she didn't know what he felt about her. Rumi said he might like her but to what extent? She can't hold on to that kiss and assume the feeling's mutual between them. _If the kiss is not enough, what is?_

She shuddered at the thought of having to tell him personally the feeling she didn't know was growing every second and every minute while she was with him. _What if he'll laugh at me? That'll be the last time I would look nor talk at him._

She was up till ten last night, trying to contemplate her feelings, with the help of Rumi of course. The girl so loves to counsel her. _And she was right. I did fell for him. I hate it when Rumi's right._

Why not? _Rumi's the one who warned me about the 'falling in love' which I didn't take seriously and she's also the one who suggested that maybe I'm falling for Kaede_.

Ayako's 'I-won't-fall-for-a-basketball-player-again' principle flew out the window instantly. And that principle won't be coming back pretty soon. It won't be coming back ever, that's putting it more appropriately.

She didn't know when it happened. Maybe it was when she spent the night with a sick Kaede. Who knows? _That's what is weird with love; you had no idea when it's going to hit you or when it's in front of you all this time._

Stretching her arms, she stood from her bed and went to the bathroom. She had to face Kaede even if she died of blushing during the practice game.

**

* * *

**

Rukawa was sitting on his bed with his hands on his head. He wanted to give himself a slap on the face for being that impulsive. He almost came to telling her out front that he loves her but then he didn't do it. Rumi came to his rescue. He didn't know whether it's good or not.

He was up all night wondering if Ayako's ever going to talk to him after what he did. _But she did respond to my kisses, didn't she? _

But he can't base the situation between them on that kiss alone. It's still better to hear her say what she thought of him. She was not able to reply after he said something about her lips. That's embarrassing. They were also quiet during the walk home despite the fact that they walking side by side. He had no idea what she felt and what she thinks of him now.

_That's what you get for being frank. _He stood up and prepared for class. He has to talk to her this morning if he can find the courage to do so. He has to or there will be awkwardness hanging in the air when they saw each other later at the practice.

He passed by a flower shop. He would buy her flowers, but one stem of red rose was all he could manage. Besides, he's not really a romantic guy. And to just be simple, that he could do. While on the way to her house, he stops many times and rehearses in his mind what he has to say. He doesn't want to look like a babbling idiot in front of her. In the first place, why did he even kiss her? He shouldn't have but the longing was to overwhelming he was not able to resist her. He hoped that she would let him accompany her to school today.

Pressing the doorbell, and feeling rather nervous and conscious of how he looks, which he never was – only now, with her, he was startled when the door opened and Rumi's cheerful and knowing face showed in front of him. _Did she know?_

"Oh Rukawa! It's nice to see you. Come in." Rumi pulled him by his sleeves towards the living room.

"Uh, is Ayako still here?" he asked, looking around.

"Yes. Just wait here and I'll go get her." She rushed upstairs.

**

* * *

**

There was awkwardness and silence when they came face-to-face. They were sitting at the couch and only a few inches were separating them from each other. Rukawa cleared his throat. He was about to speak and Ayako was too. They ended up looking at each other and chuckling. Somehow, the awkwardness that hung in the air lessened.

"You go first," she said, smiling nervously.

"Uh, before I forget. This is for you."

"Thank you," she accepted it and their hands touched. She jerked her hand instinctively. Still, she can't be mistaken by what she felt when their skin touched.

"About last night, I'm sorry if I acted like that, uhm, kissing you without even telling you I am going to kiss you," he said. It was obvious he's nervous because he kept on fiddling with his hands.

"It's okay. I was just surprised. That's all." She was clasping her hands on her lap. But there were questions in her eyes that Rukawa felt the need to answer.

"But you know what, I'm not sorry I kissed you." He said this while he reached for her hands and held it.

Ayako lifted her eyes to him and she knew by the look in his eyes that he meant what he said. "Me too," she said in a whisper.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"I'm confused. Why did you kiss me? Because guys don't just kiss girls without a reason and…" her words were muffled when his lips were now on hers. After that, he looked at her and said "I'm confused myself. But one thing's for sure," he continued. "That is I'm in love with you."

She was shocked. She never thought of hearing him say it to her. And most of all, to hear it coming from him, a guy who'd been in love once before and what, he barely knew her.

"How can that be?"

"Are you thinking that it's impossible?"

"Well I am. You barely know me and we're not even together, I mean you know what I mean." She finished hopelessly.

"What can I do? I just woke up wanting to be with you everyday, wanting to see you smile and wanting to see you laugh. I want to be with you every second of the day, if that's possible. I always look forward to a time I will spend with you. I just can't get enough of you." He said lightly. "I don't know when, how or why but I really do love you. If that's not love, what is?"

"I don't know…" she smiled at him, "but I think we're on the same wavelength," pushing away the thoughts about everything happening so fast. It's too good to be true and amazing at the same time.

"I know this must be hard on you. You just broke up with Sendo. And here I am, telling you about what I feel. I'm willing to wait till you get over him."

"That's not it. I'm completely over him. It's just that how can we be sure that this will last. I mean, we barely know each other. You, how can you be sure that you love me"

"I love you Ayako. I'm sure about that," he said with conviction. "Wherever this 'relationship', if ever we'd make it official, is heading, I can't say I'm sure about that. I'll take the risk, to endure what's about to happen just to be with you."

"So, what do you say; we go to the beach and continue the plan we have?" he suggested. "That's our first official date."

"I was just thinking about how fun it is to be at the beach." _This will be fun. I don't care, so what? I want to be with him._ "This weekend, what do you think?"

"Yeah, just don't forget to bring your camera."

"Well," she said, waiting for him to say something. "I think we'd better move or we'll be late."

* * *

Amira overheard a bunch of girls talking about whom else Rukawa and his relationship that is still making a big hit at school.

"They've become sweeter to each other."

"He's always accompanying her to her classroom."

"They're always eating together at the canteen."

"It's so romantic don't you think?"

"I never thought that they'd be together."

"Yeah, me too, cause in junior high, Rukawa's been a very cold person. I think Ayako made a difference in him."

"Besides, she's the only girl he's ever talked to or smiled at."

"I wish I was in Ayako's shoes right now."

Girls! All they do is talk about someone else's life. She's too glad she's over him. Though, it still bothered her to see them happy together while her brother was mending his broken heart. He deserved it after all. If she were Ayako, she'd dothe same - move on and start over with someone else.She didn't blame Ayako. She just did what she had to do.

She walked away from that place, the gossip place that is, and went to the practice game.

* * *

"Attention everyone!" Akagi said, "As you know, the elimination is nearing. Ayako, kindly tell them who are we up against in the first game."

"The team of Muradai is your first opponent. From what I heard, they've been practicing tough. They ranked higher than Shohoku last year. So, don't ever think that they're a weak team, because I'm telling you, they're not. Good luck guys!"

"Starting today, we'll practice harder and I want your total cooperation and concentration during practice. Is that clear?"

"Yes captain!" the players said in unison and determination. There faces were serious now when they heard about their next opponent being also tough, but not tougher than Ryonan, Shoyo and Kainan, they assume. But nonetheless, they had to beat Muradai if they want to get to the finals.

**

* * *

**

Ayako had put away the pictures she used to look at. It was hers and Sendo's latest photo and there were other photos, mostly were that of Sendo taken by her. That's an act of being completely over him. She didn't feel anymore need to keep those.

Days passed so fast and it's already Friday. And in the last five days, she'd been so happy. Kaede's been so sweet and caring. He seems to be showing her how he felt for her in every way. He would see her off to her classroom. He would wait for her outside at lunch break. They would spend time at the roof top, just talking about anything. And at practice, he would look at her intensely, and would sometimes wink at her when no one's looking. It seems like he didn't care if anyone saw him winking at her.

Besides that, she's excited for tomorrow. Kaede and she will be spending some time at the beach, take pictures, have a picnic, and whatever, maybe kiss again till the sun sets? She blushed at the thought. He never failed to amaze her. That afternoon at practice, he did great. He is really working hard. And she told him she'll always be around to support him and the team.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the late update. I'm feeling down these days because I'm running out of ideas and I'm kind of losing a sense of direction for the plot. In answer to DT's review (thanks btw), I'm no good when it comes to incorporating basketball game scenes. This is mostly romance fic.Hope you'll enjoy this (it's a short chap btw) because this is all my will, mental and emotional power is able to produce. I'm not sure if Muradai was their first opponent, but who cares? this is a fanfiction, it's not a sin to make mistakes right? hehehe (not sure about the spelling too hahaha!).**


	20. the end

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Slam Dunk characters. (But I do own Rumi and Amira. And Yuya Himiko (somehow, her character but not the name itself). Again, I do not own the Slam Dunk characters.

**A/N: This chapter may not be interesting enough. I just want to warn you. This may be the end…**

**chapter twenty**

The game with Muradai was the first game they've won. It fueled the team's desire to win in the eliminations and to be one of the top four teams in their district. The team improved in its defense and offense plays.

Kaede became more determined and focused. Even Sakuragi improved in his rebounding that the people tagged him as the 'rebound king.' That's better than his self acclaimed title 'basketball man genius.'

* * *

Sendo didn't know whether he should feel relieved or sad. Yuya gave up on him. Finally, but then it just saddens him to see someone go away and he can't even do anything about it. 

He's to blame anyway since he can't bring himself to get over Ayako. It pains him to see Ayako sharing her life with that guy. That's just the reason why Yuya decided to leave and move on. He could still remember the last words Yuya uttered when he saw her off to the airport: _Why do you let your past stop you from straining towards the future? She's gone and I'm here but it seems like I could never replace her. _She said more to herself but Sendo heard it still. He chose to be silent.

He can't tell her that he could only see his future with Ayako, nobody else. That's how much he loves her and he regretted leaving her behind. He still longed for her. And he missed her so much.

_At least, even though she's all I could think about, I didn't let that get in the way of my plays._ Amira didn't know about this. She thought he was over Ayako. She didn't know that he still love Ayako. Koshino was the only person he had told about it.

"_Hey man, don't you think you should give it a rest already? She's already happy with him." His best friend said. Koshino sure knows how to give him hope, he thought sarcastically._

_Sendo didn't to respond to that. He wouldn't tell him that he felt contented just loving Ayako even if she didn't feel the same way towards him anymore. That's heartbreaking yet it's all he could do._

But fate seemed to be playing with him and his feelings. He went fishing one beautiful sunny morning. From a few feet away, he saw her. And damn, she's not alone.

Clutching her camera, she was taking pictures of Rukawa and they sure were having fun. They looked happy, far from what he was feeling at the moment. He couldn't appreciate how beautiful that day was. He felt awful, almost like he wanted to stop them from having fun. Of course he wouldn't do that but that's exactly how he felt like doing.

If he were sane, he should have left but he didn't, he can't. He wanted to see her, to the point of torturing himself just to see her. He could tell from her face that she's happy because she was laughing, that same laugh she used to only share with him.

Before e could get caught, he decided to leave with the hopes that he could forget about what he just saw.

When he came home, he immediately went to his room feeling frustrated. The scene kept replaying on his mind that he couldn't take it anymore. It's the wake up call he needed to realize that he should get over Ayako. No matter how hard it is…no matter how his heart refuses to do so.

Since then, he started dating girls, a lot of them at the same time. But they didn't last, some hadn't even begun. He can't find someone like Ayako. He kept on comparing them with her. Koshino disapproved of this but can't do anything about it.

**

* * *

**

It had almost been a year and Ayako's in her third year. She still is the manageress of the team and Amira became her assistant. Despite the fact that a lot resented the idea of Amira being the assistant manageress because of the reason that she's the sister of Sendo Akira, Ayako's firm decision was unbendable. Coach Anzai gave her the authority to choose so she chose who she thought is best for the job. When she didn't, Coach didn't resent the idea.

Since then, Ayako and Amira became close friends. In one of their late night conversations, she asked how Sendo was doing. It sort of came out of the blue, and was too late to take it back. After the game between Shohoku and Ryonan, and the latter losing the game, she was wondering how the Ryonan team was doing.

Amira said that Sendo was alright. He was a good sport. He's still a basketball addict and that he spends early mornings at the court near their house to practice. He got a lot of responsibility now because he was appointed as the captain. There was a lot of pressure but Sendo's taking it fine.

It had been months since Ayako last saw him. According to Amira, he's beginning to date. Ayako sees nothing wrong with that, in fact she thought it's just right. However, she didn't like the idea of him dating a lot of girls at the same time. That's way out of hand. Something she never thought he was capable of doing.

Before her thoughts go anywhere else, she noticed that her assistant is blooming lately. She knew it was because of Ryota, who was now the captain of the team. She was glad that finally, Ryota found a girl as nice as Amira who will always be there to support him.

As for Ayako, she'll never tire supporting Kaede. And he knew that.

He'd been always so sweet and thoughtful, almost cute and found herself falling in love with him more each day. Their favorite place had always been the beach. They would always talk about his dreams and hers.

Well, her dream was his dream. She wanted to see him reach it. All she asks is that he will always make time for her, for their relationship. That's not too much to ask to right?

Besides the beach, during weekends they also hang out at her living room, watching movies that last till midnight. She felt lucky to have him and was once again reminded of why…

_Kaede was sitting at the floor and Ayako's arm was resting on his shoulder. She was lying on the sofa; her eyes were half-closed, drifting off to sleep. She was startled when she felt his lips on her lips._

"_Hey, don't sleep. Don't leave me watching that movie alone." He stood and sat on the sofa. She changed in a sitting position so that they were sitting side by side now. He put his arm around her shoulder, and she snuggled closer to him, their hands entwined. He kissed her lightly on her cheek. _

_That night, they fell asleep on the sofa, holding each other's hand._

_The next day, she woke up to see him looking at her. "Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have dirt on my face?" _

"_No. I just can't believe that you're with me. I'm so damn lucky." He said, with a smile that is knee-weakening and heart-pounding. It's a good thing she's sitting. She kissed him on the cheek instead._

**

* * *

1 year later.**

A lot of trials and challenges came to pass, yet, they're still together. But this time, the one that she's finding hard to battle with was a long distance relationship. The fact that she's studying at a university now and Kaede's the captain of the team pose a threat to what they have. It's the same thing that caused her first relationship to fail. Not that she and Sendo even got to that point but it somehow made her and him give up completely.

It's their two year anniversary. _Where is he?_ Ayako prepared a candle light dinner for that night.

"Ayako, aren't you going to sleep. It's already late. And you've been waiting for him for about an hour…" Ruri said, worried about her.

"Maybe he'll be here any minute. You go ahead. I'll take care of this." She was sitting at the table that she prepared an hour ago. Her eyes were near tears and she was trying hard to prevent it from falling. She didn't want Ruri to see her crying.

_How could he forget? _This was the first time he would ever keep her waiting so she should give him the benefit of the doubt right? But for another half an hour, no Kaede came.

That incident was easily forgotten when Kaede apologized. He did so by inviting her for dinner the following week. They were eating at a restaurant. Since that night was special, she was wearing a special dress as well. It was a sky-blue dress above knee in length and spaghetti-strapped with a knitted cardigan. She also wore her favorite perfume, that of peach and rose. Kaede said it smelled so good, he would sometimes sniff her hair just to smell it.

The place was perfect. Candle lights and roses decorated the place, giving it a very romantic ambience. A soft jazz music was playing. Across the table, she was well aware of his eyes boring holes on her face.

"Don't look at me like that," she said, feeling warm blush on her cheeks. He never failed to make her blush whenever he stares at her that way, almost unblinking. He sure enjoys doing it. He always does.

"Why?" He asked, with the smile that obviously indicates he likes her discomfort. He didn't look ridiculous though; he looked cute when he does that.

"Because it makes me feel uncomfortable, that's why" she looked down on her plate, blushing like an idiot. She can't control it from coming, it's frustrating.

"I'm happy because you came with me tonight after what I did." He said and it made her look at him this time. He really sounds so sorry and sincere.

"And besides, I want to always look at you…I love looking at you, until I've memorized every detail of your face," he said.

"You don't have to do that. I mean memorize my face." She chuckled at his weirdness but nonetheless it was so sweet of him to say that. After all, this is Kaede, there's still more to know about him. And this is one she was lucky to have discovered. "Here's my gift. Happy Anniversary! I hope you'll like it."

"Thank you. Here's for you." Kaede said, and then he opened the gift. He didn't say anything but the expression on his eyes were enough to assure her that he liked what he saw.

It was a framed photograph of them both. A close-up shot. They were both smiling, their cheeks touching. Ayako took that photo herself. The moment she saw that picture, she immediately had an idea what to do with it. She wanted him to have it, a reminder of what they have.

The night before, Ruri was there when Ayako picked the photo out of many others. Her cousin agreed that the photo was indeed unique. Kaede was smiling. It was a rare occasion to see him smiling especially in pictures. Ruri commented they looked really good together, like they fit each other so perfectly.

She was so caught up looking at him that she forgot all about his gift for her. He told her to open it and she did. It was a velvet box. Lifting up the lid, she saw a sterling necklace with a two heart pendants joined together by three tiny diamonds. It looked expensive and unique, something that she herself would have chosen. She didn't know what to say.

He stood and took the necklace from her. He draped it around her neck. Thereafter, he took her hand and held it.

"You know what, I've never been this happy. I never thought it was possible that there was something out there, better than what I thought I already have, actually existed. And you came along. You made me think otherwise. If there was one thing in my life that I didn't expect to happen, it was falling in love. You're amazing Ayako, and I love you, always remember that."

Ayako didn't know that she was holding her breath. She was speechless so she hugged him instead. Just then, a song played from the speakers.

She stood up and asked, "So, do you want to dance with me?" He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

They danced once but it was special. She could tell and feel. There were a lot of couples that night, but she didn't care. She's focused on one person, and one person only, the man before her whom she didn't thought she was ever going to share a part of her life with. Life sure is full of surprises. He was right under her nose and she didn't know it. She had to go through a painful relationship just to find him.

She very well knew that not all things last forever, like their relationship, for instance. Even though there are a lot of misunderstandings and waitings to come, she'll try her best to take it as it is and never lose heart, and patience.

But she knew that she's happy right now. Never been this happy like she'll burst any moment. Kaede's the one to thank for that happy feeling..

"Thank you and I love you," she whispered in his ear as she stood on her tiptoes. She then kissed him and rested her cheek on his chest. His hold on her tightened as if telling her that he knew it.

**A/N: This is THE END, maybe... Tell me what you think of this so-called the end. I'm so not good at endings. Anyway, this is the first time I'll do an ending (if you'll accept this ending, that is).  
**


End file.
